


Big Trouble on the Dance Floor

by Atchamb7



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluffy, Slow Burn, acquaintance to lovers, dancing with the stars au, james and sharna, more tags to come, panda cappuccino, partners to PARTNERS, reylo au, team stop and go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atchamb7/pseuds/Atchamb7
Summary: Rey is the new unknown dancer to Dancing with the Stars and Ben is her first hotshot Star. Rey thinks he’s stuck up and hot-headed, but a very hard worker wanting to get everything perfect. They definitely have chemistry immediately and start dealing with their feelings for each other from the beginning. But with all this pent up feelings, will they get to the coveted mirrorball??? A partnership inspired by our favorite canon ship and Team Stop and Go (James Hinchcliffe and Sharna Burgess) on DWTS.





	1. New beginnings, new partners

**Author's Note:**

> So very excited to post this for anyone who is interested! I hope you all enjoy! Thanks as always to Robyn for being a fabulous beta!

* * *

 

Rey found herself in a totally foreign world. The smell of rubber burning and exhaust igniting, the sound of race cars zooming past at ungodly speeds and pit crews flying around her prepping the cars for their debut. 

 

Indianapolis was a long way from her life in LA, but it was the day she would meet her partner and her first season as a professional dancer would change forever. She had gotten lucky that in preparation of the new season of  _ Dancing with the Stars, _ auditions had opened up to unknowns and Rey found herself standing in line in the scorching Phoenix sun awaiting to be ushered into the theatre to try out. She was astonished when days later she had gotten a call from the producers of the show saying that she would be one of the Pros for the season and she would need to get down to Los Angeles right away to start preparing her. 

 

Weeks had gone by where she’d met the cast and the other new dancers, she accustomed herself to the ballroom and what it would be like to dance around cameras and wearing microphones, and getting hair and makeup teams to dazzle her up all for one night of dancing in front of thousands that watched from all over the country and all over the world. 

 

She emailed her friend, Panda, the night she got the news. Her and Panda had become virtual penpals online and their friendships blossomed over the love of the show and dance. Panda was an artist in Brazil, and she told Rey that as soon as she and her future partner hit that dance floor she’d likely be sketching them. 

 

Rey smiled to herself as she thought of her friend’s response. Panda was one of her only friends. Living in the desert and under the watchful eye of her horrid foster father wasn’t exactly a life that allotted extra time to friends and good times. Rey actually worked for her guardian most of the time in his scrap yard and used the money she earned to pay for ballroom dance classes and food.

 

Her instructor, Jyn, was her only other friend and her one  _ true _ guardian - more like guardian angel - she made sure Rey ate and took care of herself outside of the dance studio. Though Rey was over 18 she had to continue to stay and work for Unkar Plutt until she got a job that would pay enough to move out of her current life. 

 

The one with  _ Dancing with the Stars _ would do just that. They actually offered to pay for her hotel until she had earned enough money to buy an apartment. She was thrilled as she packed up her small room and forever bid goodbye to her guardian who was passed out drunk on the couch from the night before. The letter on the counter left her notice and little appreciation for what he had done for her.

 

Now Rey found herself at Indianapolis Motor Speedway preparing to meet her partner. The nervous energy built up in her belly. She of course had looked up her partner online as soon as she had been told who it was and easy to say, the search left her with conflicted feelings.

 

First off, the man before her on her computer screen had a chiseled jaw and a prominent nose that sat between two dark brown eyes, and shoulder length ebony hair that took her breath away. He looked more suited to be gracing the red carpet than hitting the pavement at Indianapolis Motor speedway. Then she found the videos online. The ones that included Kylo Ren throwing chairs, walking out of press conferences, and getting into trouble with supermodel-like women, the infamous Bazine Netal being the most recent and frequent, on nights before big races. 

 

Was this man really supposed to be her first partner ever on the show? Of course, with her luck they’d be voted off the first week, or maybe he was one of those competitors that was sexy enough to keep his place on the show due to his screaming fan(girl) base. 

 

_ ‘Sexy? seriously Rey, get your head out of the clouds. This is your future dance partner…. Not future life partner. A guy like that would never be interested in a girl like you,’  _ she chided herself.

 

Rey stood there, dressed in overalls and a white tank top, pretending to mess around with what she assumed to be Kylo’s car. The camera men talking casually before stopping and turning the camera to face an angry figure storming into the garage. Rey turned around and was met with dark eyes. She felt like they were piercing her soul immediately before softening to gaze upon the  _ plain _ woman in front of him.

 

*** 

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me! I am not gonna fucking do this! I am an athlete  _ not  _ a ballroom dancer!” he stormed out of Hux’s office. His crew chief and manager had surely lost his mind.

 

“It’s for the PR, Benjamin.  _ You need this. Your career needs this.  _ How can I get this through your thick skull? You are not the beloved racer that you used to be. After your accident, and moving away from Luke, your passion, drive, and focus have taken a hit. And let’s just say your fans  _ and the press _ have noticed. 

 

Ben rolled his eyes at the man as he grabbed a bottle of water out of the cooler. His accident under the supervision of his uncle was a mistake, but his changing to Snoke as his sponsor was not. The man lured him into his clutches with the idea of coming back big and being twice the racer he ever was before his accident or with his uncle. Ben had fallen for it. He had lost his drive - no pun intended - in the sport and his fanbase dwindled as well. Yes, he made one of the most remarkable recoveries in Indycar history, but at what cost. 

 

He chugged the bottle of water before looking back at Hux. The pasty redhead had been by his side through it all and he knew the man was right. That was part of the reason he hated the whole thing. That and the bet Hux had wagered that Ben wouldn’t make it past week one on the show. Ben knew that this was the kick in the ass that Hux was looking for to boost Ben and his career back to the top. 

 

“Okay.” Ben huffed in annoyance, “what do I have to do?”

 

Hux gave a snarky smile as he patted the racer’s back, “just leave that to me.”

 

A week had gone by since Ben had agreed to do the show. He found himself looking at videos on YouTube at night wondering if he would regret the decision. So often the  _ stars  _ on _ Dancing with the Stars _ were either superstars or has-beens. Which side of the coin did he fall onto?

 

That night he tossed and turned with dreams of hazel eyes and chestnut hair, when he woke the following morning he had a kink in his neck and a massive headache that throbbed with any sort of movement. He needed to get to the track and clear his head. 

 

Upon arrival at the track he noticed an unknown figure standing near his car. He rushed into the garage with a full head of steam, throb in his head, and anger coursing through his veins. He stopped dead in his tracks as the figure - now clearly female - turned to him and he was met with the same hazel eyes that haunted his dreams the night before. Ben stood speechless, gawking at the woman standing before him in overalls and a white tank top that he could see hugged her small waist so well, sun-kissed skin, freckled nose and shoulders, and  _ again _ bright hazel eyes. Ben was so busy gazing upon the  _ gorgeous _ woman in front of him that he missed the cameras and Hux standing there with an obnoxious-ass smirk on his face. 

 

The girl flashed a toothy smile. He didn’t know what everything around him was all about, but all he heard in his head was a firm, ‘ _ yes’.  _ He’d agree to murder if he could continue to look at that soft and beautiful face. 

 

Suddenly shaken from his admiration, Hux pat Ben on the shoulder and smiled.

 

“This should be fun!”


	2. Rehearsals begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments! happy to get a good starting response!!! Hope you like chapter 2!

 

* * *

 

Two weeks of rehearsing, that is what Rey was mentally preparing for as she got on the plane with Kylo Ren… or  _ Ben Solo _ … The two names thing was weird to her, but when she asked Ben about it, he said she could call him Ben. Kylo was simply the racing name he took when he changed sponsorship. 

 

The plane ride back to LA was spent mostly in silence, broken apart by Rey attempting to get information out of Ben. Since they’d met and finished filming that portion of their package, Ben seemed to have been distant. Most partners spend time trying to get to know a bit about the other person, but Rey felt that was the farthest thing that Ben wanted to do. Especially when he called her out on her incessant questioning.

 

“Do you always talk this much or ask this many questions?”

 

Rey looked at him confused. Unsure of the man before her. He agreed to the show. Did he not know a thing about it? 

 

“Look, Ben. This is how the show works. The pro gets assigned a “star” partner and then has to help them become a dancer. In order to do that I need to know a bit about you.”

 

Ben sighed, he knew she was right. He had only threw up his walls because he needed to figure out what the deal was with this girl. She had plagued his dreams the night before they met and she stunned him into silence upon their first meeting. What was she doing to him? 

 

“What do you want to know?” 

 

Rey smiled.

 

The rest of the flight was spent of Rey learning about Ben. She learned how he grew up in a small town in Indiana to be a big race car driver. She gasped in horror when he mentioned that he was in a crash not even two years ago. Rey didn’t push him when he neglected to give any information about it. She figured that would come with time and trust built through their partnership. 

 

When they landed in LA, Ben was relieved. He never enjoyed flying unless it was first class where he’d have enough room to stretch his long limbs. He cracked his neck and prepared to stand up as the aisles cleared on the plane. Rey chuckled as Ben nearly hit his head. His height would definitely be something that they would have to work through. 

 

Most stars on the show, especially the football and basketball players had to deal with a height difference to their pro. It wasn’t until they were in the studio when Rey figured out just how much teaching this would require. 

 

“Stand up straight!” She said as she fixed Ben’s frame for what felt like the 30th time during their rehearsal, “do not slump to meet me! You’re a big guy, embrace your height. I am above average height for both a woman and a dancer, Ben, so the fact I got paired with you is actually so perfect because you’re so tall!” 

 

For a second, Rey thought she actually caught a smile pull at Ben’s lips. She considered teasing him about it, but decided not to since he didn’t take her teasing well earlier in the day. 

 

_ “How big are your feet?” Rey gawked down at Ben’s shoes with her mouth hanging open as she began to laugh, “how am I supposed to dance with you without stepping on your toes!?” Ben flushed red up to his ears. He didn’t like being made fun of and he’d had plenty of it growing up. Whether it was his ears, or his nose, or his gangy features, kids had always found something to pick on him for. So he worked hard to build himself up after high school and build muscle, becoming the large man he was.  _

 

Rey shook herself of the thought and grabbed his hand, placing him in frame again. 

 

“So, Ben. Our first dance is going to be the foxtrot. It’s a dance that is filled with long, continuous and flowing movements across the dance floor.” 

 

Ben took a step back before allowing her to finish, promptly cutting her off and causing a confused look to cross her face. 

 

“ That sounds like a graceful dance… Which means that should be  _ way easy  _ for you, and definitely not for me.” 

 

A blush heated Rey’s cheeks at the remark. She’d never considered herself graceful until she got on the dance floor. It was like she would become another person. So the fact that Ben saw her as graceful without even really seeing her dance heated her cheeks in a way that she had to remind herself was not appropriate. 

 

‘ _ Partner, Rey. He is your dance partner. He is not interested in you in that way’  _ She scolded herself. She was bound to get kicked off the show if her thoughts kept down this path. Yes, Ben was attractive, strikingly so, but she’d worked way to hard to get to where she was to risk on flirtations with a partner. One that was very straightforward and quite frankly, grumpy. She still couldn’t wrap her head around how they got paired together.  

 

“Believe it or not, Ben, men successfully do the foxtrot on the show and it looks lovely. Here,” she grabbed his hand and led him to a spot on the floor. 

 

She grabbed out her phone and started looking for videos of some of the past seasons of the show. Ben leaned in toward her to get a better look. 

 

They looked at the videos of past contestants and Ben started to see that that this was something he could do. Some of these people didn’t have a wink of dance experience, just like him, but they made the dances look so beautiful. He knew if he wanted to get far in the competition he would have to do something he wasn’t great at and put his trust in Rey. 

 

After a few hours of rehearsal, Ben was amazed how tired he had become. Rey wasn’t giving him a break. She was pushing him hard and he knew that she was just as competitive as him. Everytime he started doing something right she would get excited and praise him, but then go and give him something else to work on and perfect. He was relieved after they had completed a spin and she nearly fell to the floor. 

 

“All right, I think that is enough for the day,” She said as she laid out on the wood floor of the studio, spread out like a starfish. Ben plopped down next to her with his water bottle and took 3 large gulps before catching his breath. He handed Rey’s water bottle over to her and she gave a small smile.

 

“Thank you,” she said as she popped the top and started to chug her water. 

 

He nodded, just staring a her. She looked back at him and he averted his gaze, caught in his admiration of his teacher. He was thankful that Rey didn’t dwell on the moment.

 

“You hungry?” 

 

“Starving,” Ben responded.

 

“I know a great taco stop! Let’s go!” She grabbed his hand and her bag and shuffled out of the studio.

 

The taco place that Rey took him to was actually a taco truck parked outside the building they’d been rehearsing all day. They set up a few picnic tables and the canopy that stretched out from the truck had little glowing jalapeno string lights and latin music emanating from it. Indiana didn’t have unique things like it.

 

Rey ordered three street tacos and a side of churros. Ben’s jaw nearly dropped as she placed the order. His amazement continued as he saw her appetite begin to devour her tacos. She was nearly through her second taco when he finally had to speak up. 

 

“Aren’t you dancers supposed to eat super healthy?”

 

Rey wiped her mouth and swallowed her bite of taco before answering. She didn’t realize she’d had an audience and food wasn’t something she shied away from normally, so her manners were not an issue most of the time. 

 

“I do whatever I want, Ben.” She responded, she should’ve been embarrassed, but she wasn’t. She had worked her butt off all day and she was damn well going to eat what sounded good to her. She could afford to do so. No longer would she try to scrape her money together to get decent meals. She dove back into her taco at the thought.

 

Ben simply smiled at her. He liked Rey even more now. She continued to break his expectations and keep him on his toes. Like earlier when she had made him think about the teasing he’d go through as a child. He hadn’t thought about that in years, yet this girl suddenly thrown into his life can get him into all these deep thoughts that make him think about his life. He finally had everything he should have wanted, the adoring fans, money, and women throwing themselves at him left and right.

 

Were these the women he wanted around though? He certainly had gained the bad boy persona of Kylo Ren as he spent more time with them, especially on nights before big races. But he didn’t actually enjoy the company, Bazine was his most frequent “friend” but she was harsh and “twig-like” as a model, often getting herself and him into trouble and going out and having “too much fun”. 

 

While Rey… Rey was soft and athletic with a dancer’s discipline and focus. He found himself yearning to learn more about Rey and be around her. Thinking about Bazine simply left a bad taste in his mouth, one that if the damn tacos didn’t taste so good and fuel his worn out body, he’d have pushed his food away.

 

He looked over at Rey with his head cocked to the side as if a puppy looking at himself in the mirror 

 

_ ‘Maybe that’s why he was paired with the new Pro’ _ he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my utterly fabulous beta who endured a crazy week and still managed to beta! Thanks Robyn!!!


	3. Premiere night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the premiere!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone likes this chapter! I'm attaching the link for the dance so everyone has a visual! Please note that Rey and Ben are based off of James and Sharna's relationship, but is not identical to it. Obviously Ben is NOT the class clown and *SPOILER ALERT* he ends up with Rey in the end.

Art by [PandaCapuccino](http://pandacapuccino.tumblr.com/post/183978148492/yay-i-can-finally-post-these-babes-also)!!! She's so amazing!

[Their dance - Premiere Foxtrot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svcb4mbZXp4&t=73s)

* * *

 

“Again!” Ben snapped as he turned to get back into position for the last count. Rey had started to notice that whenever Ben would make a mistake he’d instantly catch himself and start on the last count again before continuing. She wanted it to be perfect too, but Ben’s fierceness was starting to get to her.

 

“Okay, okay. Enough.” Rey said as she walked away to her water bottle.

 

Ben looked at her, a mix of frustration and confusion on his face.

 

“Enough? It’s not perfect yet, I keep missing the steps.”

 

Rey huffed a heavy breath with her water bottle in hand before turning to face Ben.

 

“Ben, you know this dance. You know every step. You know this material. Your muscles have this dance memorized, but they are tired. You need to rest.” Rey said as she sat down on the floor, taking off her dance shoes and slipping into her sneakers, “We have dress rehearsal tomorrow and the show on Monday. I know you’ll do amazing, babe.”

 

Ben didn’t know what he was more thrown by, Rey’s relaxed attitude about the dance or the use of the common term of endearment. They had gotten much closer over the two weeks of rehearsal since they had met and not only did Ben now _listen_ to Rey, but he trusted her as well.

 

The weeks were filled of firsts for Ben. First time dancing, first time dancing with a partner, first time having a women pressed against him in a totally professional manner, and first time truly laughing. Rey brought out a side of him that he never knew existed. It was similar to the feeling when he raced for the first time. It was exhilarating and scary, but he loved it. He’d hidden away so many emotions over the years that he’d forgotten what it would feel like to laugh with someone. Granted, that moment was brief, and once his competitive nature kicked in, he went back to being serious, but the glimpse of it was nice.

 

“Go home and get some rest,” Ben caught Rey saying as she broke him out of his lapse of focus.

 

He nodded before she walked toward her bag, waiting for him to gather his things before she turned the lights off to the studio.

 

The August air was warm as they stepped outside. Without a word, Ben and Rey both headed to their cars. It had been a full two weeks of rehearsals and filming and learning about each other, Rey was exhausted. As much as she wanted Ben to feel like he got the dance right, she knew they’d be there till the early hours of the morning if he’d kept it up. Calling it was the best thing for them.

 

She looked over her shoulder and found Ben’s eyes already on her. She lifted a hand to wave to him before ducking into her beat up Toyota. The red speeder had gotten her through a lot. It would help get her through this season with Ben Solo.

 

***

 

Rey turned the key to her apartment. She was lucky to have found one so quickly and to find a roommate in her same situation.

 

“Hey peanut, long day?”

 

Rey slumped onto her couch, “you don’t know the half of it.”

 

Finn looked at her with a cocked eyebrow and knowing look.

 

She laughed, “Okay you know the half of it. But your partner is a broadway actress who just got off of touring with Hamilton, not some moody race car driver who you can’t figure out!”

 

Finn set a bowl of homemade ramen in front of her. The broth smelled heavenly after the long and tiring day of rehearsals with Ben Solo. A flush came from the hallway and Rey looked up, completely dumbfounded by who else could have been in the apartment.

 

The door opened and Rose stepped into the hallway, “hi Rey!”

 

“Speak of the devil,” she looked at Finn quizzically, trying to silently asks why his partner on the show was in their tiny apartment, “hi Rose, what are you doing here?” She stood up and crossed the living room to give the new star a hug. She’d bonded a lot with Finn and Rose over the two weeks of rehearsals. Her and Finn exchanging tips and challenges that they were dealing with their partners.

 

“Oh, Finn just mentioned that he needs some new recipes for after dance days and comfort food, so I told him my grandma’s homemade ramen is the best! I’m headed out soon though, gotta get ready for dress rehearsals tomorrow!” She squealed obviously very excited about the shows premiere and how their own progress had been going over the two weeks.

 

Rose was sweet and exactly what you wanted in a partner, easy to bond with, determined, understanding and eager to learn. Not hotheaded, moody, frustrating, and harder to crack than a jawbreaker. Rey sighed.

 

‘Oh no!” Rose said as she sat down next to Rey on the couch, her hand resting on her shoulder, “What’s wrong? You shouldn’t be so sad the day before your big tv reveal! You guys have worked so hard to get here!” Rose looked to Finn, wondering why his roommate and her new friend seemed upset before such a momentous occasion.

 

“You’re absolutely right, Rose! But, I just don’t understand why I got paired with ‘Mr. Grumpy Gills’ as my first partner. Is he a hard worker, yes. Is he determined, yes. Is he easy to connect with and pleasant to be around, not so much!” Rey said as her back fell to the cushions of the couch with a huff, face toward the ceiling.

 

Rose thought hard about what Rey had to say, “well maybe, Rey, this isn’t about why you got paired with him, but why he got paired with you. I mean, think about it! You are both total opposites, light and dark, day and night, sun and moon, yin and yang. Yet, you _have_ been able to create this intense partnership through dance. I’ve seen you rehearsing and if I am being totally honest, mine and Finn’s relationship is nothing like yours. You have this chemistry when you dance, a passion is brought out of both of you like you didn’t even know it was there, and I think this frustration is your way of not knowing what to do with it.”

 

Rey sat up and looked at Rose with a slack jaw. Stunned at the insight she had been oblivious of. She was paired with Ben for _his_ benefit, _not hers_. Someone saw something in Rey and believed it could be beneficial to Ben. What or how she wasn’t quite sure yet, but this gave her hope.

 

“Oh my god, Rose, you’re brilliant!” Rey exclaimed excitedly as she wrapped her arms around the petite woman.  

 

***

 

The dress rehearsal went off without a hitch. From what Rey saw, the other dancers were fierce and it was going to be another great season. Ben even seemed to lighten up after they practiced their number. It probably had something to do with the fact he didn’t miss any of his steps. Rey simply gave him an ‘I told you so’ look that resulted in him rolling his eyes and shoving her in the red room after they practiced talking to Phasma. She fell over laughing, excited by the promise the day held for the premiere night. At least that’s what Rey thought.

 

Her mind clearly had other plans at 1 o’clock in the morning as she tossed and turned in her bed. She knew Finn was off in dreamland by the light sounds of his snores coming from the other room, so talking to him about her sneaky nerves was out of the question. She rolled over and looked at the clock on her phone

 

1:17 AM

 

She groaned against her pillow. ‘ _This is ridiculous’_ she thought as she rolled out of bed and slipped her shoes on. She didn’t know where she was going but she knew she had to get out of there before she went mad from tossing and turning.

 

***

 

1:43 AM

 

That was the time Ben’s phone blinked at him as he tried to fall asleep. He didn’t understand. Dress rehearsal went great. Rey seemed fairly pleased and upbeat about the whole thing, _then again when wasn’t Rey upbeat?_

 

So why did he have a bundle of nerves swirling around his brain, refusing to let him fall asleep?

 

Ben tossed and turned for another five minutes before grunting in frustration and jumping out of his bed. He could only think of one place where it felt right to be. Little did he know, a pair of hazel eyes would meet him once he got there.

 

He thought it was rather suspicious that the studio door was unlocked at the ungodly early hour. But with it being the morning of the premiere, he shook off his suspicions. It was when he got to their studio  and saw the light on that he realized exactly who had the same thought as him.

 

Quietly, he opened the door to the studio and Zayde Wolf’s “Live Life” rushed through the hallway. He stood in the doorway and just watched as his partner danced around the room in frame with her invisible partner. He was in awe how graceful Rey was, even if she was dancing with the imaginary, she glided across the dance floor with such poise.

 

Ben caught an opening where he could slip into the dance and join her in frame. She gasped as his body met hers and he twirled her through the rest of the choreography.

 

Rey was shocked to see Ben here, but pleased. His eyes were soft and he had a half smile gracing his lips as she looked up into his handsome face. She sighed as they finished the final dip and Ben brought her up to meet his gaze.

 

“Couldn’t sleep?”

 

“Not a wink,” she said, as she felt Ben’s eyes looking deep into her soul. Ben was still holding her as she cleared her throat, signaling he could release her.

 

“Oh,” he said embarrassedly as he let go of her and looked down, trying to hide the blush that fell across his cheeks. Rey didn’t miss it.

 

Rey raised a hand to cup his face and grab his attention yet again, “I told you you’d get it.”

 

He looked down on her and felt himself melting into her hand.

 

_This is not good._

 

***

 

“This is great!” Rey said excitedly as Mitaka cut to commercial after the first half of the dances finished. She was damn near bouncing around Finn as Rose and they entered the red room after their dance. “That was amazing!” She said as she hugged Rose tightly, “you did fabulous and the judges love you already!”

 

Rey dawned a teal dress with her hair flowing around her shoulders and bouncing with every excited exclamation toward Rose. As Ben found out, each of the couples would match in their outfits every week, so he found himself sitting in a teal suit paired with teal rhinestones, _a lot of teal rhinestones._

 

He zoned out the two girls smiling and talking as he tried to center his focus. Much like before a race, he cleared everything out. The world around him disappeared as he fixated on the task at hand. However, his concentration was broken by two sun-kissed arms wrapping around his shoulder as he sat in his chair being touched up by makeup. Him and Rey were next and it would seem that her excitement and adrenaline to the evening was drowning out any fear or nerves, unlike Ben.

 

“You okay?” She whispered in his ear, her lip nearly touching his earlobe she was so close.

 

He turned his head toward her and nodded. He lied. He actually felt like he was gonna hurl, but he put that feeling aside. One thing was helping him focus more than anything. The warm feeling of Rey’s skin against his. Sure, it was just her bare arm touching the skin near his collared neck, but it calmed him and he was grateful.

 

The producer called Rey and Ben to the stage to prepare for their video package and dance to begin after the commercial break. Ben swallowed hard, but stood up and soon grabbed Rey’s hand as he followed the producer.

 

They were lead to the far end of the stage as they were introduced and their video package began.

 

Ben watched himself on the screen, he watched as he saw his expression at their first meeting, he felt like an idiot after that day.

 

Their package came to an end and they walked to the center and stood back to back. Rey’s fingertips lightly grazed his palm as they waited for the music to begin.  

 

Rey began counting in eights, just as she did when they would dance through rehearsals. Ben noticed that many of the pro’s would continue to do this even when performing live.

 

Rey bent into the crook of his arm, him catching her as she turned around to face him.

 

He dipped her as her back arched low, and pulled her snug against his body in the starting frame. Rey smiled at Ben as their eyes met. He relaxed a bit at the sight of her smile, but still felt like he was unable to breathe. Rey began guiding Ben across the floor, the world began to tune out as he focused on the steps and allowed his body to take over.

 

As Ben turned Rey into his arms, he realized he isn’t actually thinking about the dance at all, but is entirely focused on Rey. For each of her moves, he knows he has a counter move that flows just as equally. His long arms stretched out and pointed up. They moved across the floor separately elongating their arms before joining their hands and Rey spun back into his arms, a spot he had grown comfortable with her in. She placed her arm around his shoulder, dancing across the floor, Rey continuing to count.

 

Rey then twirled out and grabbed his hands giving him a full smile, causing Ben to smile for the first time. Still solely focused on Rey she continued to guide him through the dance, as she had during their two weeks of rehearsals. They come face to face and move across the dance floor, letting their feet guide them before Rey came in and spun into his body again. She turned out and joined hands with him again before doing a kick in the air. Before spinning out and back into his body, he finally dipped her.

 

Rey was pulled back up by Ben and immediately embraced him around his shoulders, “Babe, that was beautiful! You did it!” She couldn’t stop smiling or stop the immense feeling of pride she felt for Ben! He had done it and she finally understood the bond they had formed as partners.

 

Ben let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as they made their way over to the judges. Mitaka extended an arm, having Rey and Ben join him before the judges, “that was so smooth, let’s see what they have to say!”

 

Sitting before him was Amilyn Holdo, Allen Ackbar, and Jessika Pava. Three industry professionals and choreographers.

 

“Ben, I didn’t know what to expect,” Allen Ackbar started, a notoriously picky older judge of the show, “I thought, you drive a car for a living so you won’t be fluid or graceful, but may I just say that that was knockout.”

 

Rey looked over at Ben and smiled before embracing him in another bear-sized hug. He wrapped his arms around her before turning back to the judges.

 

“Jessika?” Mitaka gestured. Jessika Pava was a bubbly, overly self-confident and zealous choreographer who was known for her over-the-top critiques and innuendo-filled remarks.

 

“That was an absolute calm, graceful, smooth, beautiful breath of fresh air! I honestly didn’t know what to expect either! But we definitely need to keep an eye on you! I cannot wait to see you dance latin because if you dance latin like you danced tonight, it is going to be _good,_ ” she enunciated the final word to emphasize her point, as Jessika always did.

 

Ben smiled as the crowd cheered with the response from the judges, “thank you so much, I really appreciate it.”

 

“So I have to ask,” Mitaka began as the crowd continued to cheer, “ With the nerves in the adrenaline, how does this compare to when you’re preparing for a race?”

 

“Oh this is way worse, I’ve been doing _that_ for 20 years! I’m used to driving in front of people, I’m not used to dancing in front of people. In my sport, I put a helmet on, I can’t see them, I can’t hear them. I heard you guys which was awesome, but it was a very different experience for me!” Ben said making the crowd erupt.

 

As Rey and Ben stood awaiting their scores, Rey kept her arm firmly on Ben’s shoulder, letting him know she was there for him through this nerve-racking process. She noticed that he also kept his arm firmly wrapped around her waist. She had to admit, she liked it there.

 

Rey’s jaw dropped and a bright smile drew across her face as the judges awarded them two eights and a seven. Once again Rey was wrapped up in Ben’s arms, congratulating him on his awesome night. The judges wanted more out of him, they wanted to see him do Latin style and they said he was one to keep an eye on in the competition. Ben squeezed Rey tightly as they shuffled back to the skybox. No one would be eliminated this week due to the premiere, but they had to jump on social media and tell any and all fans of Ben’s to vote.

 

They headed back to the studio, Rey still in her show hair and makeup. But walking into the studio this time lead to a very unpleasant surprise.

 

“What are you doing here?” Ben asked the stick-thin figure standing in front of Rey. The model-esque woman had her hair tight in a bun and slicked back to perfection without a hair out of place.

 

Rey thought she recognized the figure and then she remembered the tabloid report she’d found online. The night before a big race, Ben had been photographed with his favorite “flavor of the month,” Bazine Netal.

 

Rey’s stomach dropped and suddenly the rush of the first night was washed away from her mind, the sudden urge to run. Bazine was here to take Ben away from her. ‘ _Not that he was hers’,_ but he was her partner and she’d put a great deal of trust and time into Ben.

 

“Sorry, Benny I thought you’d be happy to see me,” she said as she crossed the room. Her long, slender fingers with fingernails that had been filed to a point, ran across the apple of Ben’s cheek in the same motion that Rey had done earlier that morning in damn-near the same spot.

 

Ben yanked her hand away and put a foot of distance between them, stepping back next to Rey and lacing his arm around her waist. This was a pleasant surprise that she found soothed her suddenly aching stomach.

 

“You should go, Bazine. You know what Hux has planned for me, and you interfering will not only affect me,” Rey zoned out as Ben spoke to Bazine in a tone that she wanted to make sure she was never on the receiving side of. He was being respectful yet, honest and, quite frankly, strict. She only was pulled out her daze at the mention of her name, “and it’ll affect Rey which I am not willing to do in order to keep your attention and presence in my life.”

 

Rey looked up at him in awe. Unable to verbalize what was going through her head at that moment, but she looked back at Bazine who had turned as cold as ice before her eyes. Bazine looked at Ben with red rage in her eyes before turning and storming out of the room.

 

Silence sat between them for a moment before Ben turned back to Rey.

 

“So, what’s next?”

 

Rey wrapped her arms around him and let out a heavy sigh of relief.

* * *

Commission by PandaCapuccino for chapter 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta, Robyn!


	4. TV Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paso doble week! Ben has a friend visit and things start to change in Ben and Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying! This is the last chapter I am posting before leaving for Florida on Friday!

[Dance for the Week! ](https://youtu.be/lYzHgn-WdlY)

Art will follow later! [PandaCapuccino](http://pandacapuccino.tumblr.com/) is working hard on the commissions for this fic!

Update: ART IS HERE!!! 

* * *

Ben entered the studio with his bag slung over his shoulder and coffee in hand. Rey would be teaching him the new dance style this week and she’d said the night before that he may be able to relate to it more. He wasn’t sure what that meant and didn’t have the time to ponder it before he felt a buzzing from his pocket. Pulling his phone out, he looked at the screen and chuckled at the contact. He hit the green button and pulled the phone to his ear.

 

“Either you’re randomly calling me, which seems highly unlikely, or you're calling me because you saw the show and want to give me shit for it.”

 

The voice chuckled on the other end, “what do you mean? I can’t call my buddy out of the blue to see how he’s doing? I’m deeply offended,” the voice said feigning innocence.

 

Ben chuckled.

 

“It’s amazing what a terrible liar you are, considering your career choice and popularity in acting. Speaking of which, how is the esteemed Aquaman doing, or would you prefer to go by Arthur Curry?”

 

“Funny, I was just going to ask you the same thing Ben Solo, or would you prefer Kylo Ren?”

 

Ben heard a giggle from the other side of the call. Whoever was listening in on their conversation was clearly amused and sounded familiar.

 

“Listen man, I can’t actually talk right now. I’m walking into something.”

 

“Oh don’t you worry, bro! I’ll talk to you _very_ soon!” Jason said on the other end before leaving Ben to dial tone. Ben arched his brow at the odd conversation that just transpired.

 

“Okay...” Ben said before putting his cell back in his pocket, and grabbed the handle of the studio.

 

Rey stood in the middle of the room stretching with headphones in her ears, oblivious of Ben walking in the room. Ben closed the door behind him. He took a moment to look at Rey bent over and stretching her toes. _Has she always had that peachy ass?_ He thought to himself.

 

“Ah!” screamed a deep voice in Ben’s ear, making him jump and drop his bag firmly on the ground while managing not to spill his coffee.

 

“What the hell!?” Ben screamed as Jason wrapped his large arms around Ben’s shoulders, making Rey topple to the ground laughing. Clearly, she was the one on the other end of the call who couldn’t suppress her giggles.

 

Normally when Jason ambushed him like this, he’d take the moment to try and knock him to the ground, but in that moment all he could focus on was how happy Rey looked and how much he loved the sound of her laugh.

 

Finally, Ben was able to toss Jason over his shoulder, leaving the large man panting on the floor clutching his chest, partly from laughing and also getting the wind knocked out of him. Ben walked over to Rey and kneeled down beside her.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” he questioned her, unable to keep the smile off his face as he looked at her pointedly and offered his hand out to her to help her stand up

 

“Very much so,” she said, accepting his hand and standing up a little too quickly. She wobbled on her feet as she shook off the head rush, not noticing that Ben’s large hands had come around to grip her hips in an attempt to steady her.

 

A moment passed and they hadn’t realized that neither had moved until Jason cleared his throat. Rey flushed bright red when realizing that she’d been caught in a very awkward situation: unintentionally ogling her partner in front of one of the most attractive and sought after men in the world.

 

“Anyway…” she said in a desperate, last-minute attempt to change the subject, “are you ready to learn the new dance this week?”

 

“I am!” Jason said enthusiastically, cutting Ben off from responding.

 

Ben was starting to think that Jason had overstayed his welcome.

 

Rey smiled at the boys. Clearly, Jason was getting on Ben’s nerves, but it was good to see him loosen up, and the competitive spirit could help drive him into the dance of the week.

 

“All right, so this week is paso doble, which is a lot like a battle or fight kind of dance. Ben, this is why I said you could relate to it more because you seem like you could channel anger and frustration into this dance.”

 

“Oh and he’s going to have a lot of it this week,” Jason muttered, but not quite enough to avoid Rey from hearing it.

 

“What?” Rey looked between Jason and Ben expectantly and waited for an answer. Ben smacked Jason upside the head before addressing Rey.

 

“Yeah,” he said running his fingers through his hair, a habit Rey found that Ben had when he was nervous or uncomfortable, “my final race is in Sonoma this weekend so I’m only gonna be able to practice like 2 or 3 days this week.”

Rey took a step forward and looked at Ben, forgetting Jason was in the room at all, “We’ll get it done.”

 

***

 

They had a day and a half before Ben had to leave, meaning Rey kicked Jason and the cameras out as soon as possible to get Ben ready for the dance.

 

Little did Rey expect, Ben was rehearsing in his hotel room when he wasn’t at the track or at dinners or sleeping. He even facetimed her during that weekend and rehearsed with her over the phone so she could give him tips before he had to head off somewhere.

 

The day before dress rehearsal proved to be exhausting for Rey. She had to go through camera blocking without Ben and with four zombies to make sure they’d know how to dance around their invisible partner once he finally did arrive, and Rey _couldn’t wait_ for him to arrive. Not because she missed him or anything. No. Not at all. It was her job was 10 times harder when she had to create an imaginary dance partner during rehearsals.

 

She laid down on her bed, Finn still at practice with Rose when she got a video message from Ben. He’d be back at 1:30 am the following morning and they’d immediately start rehearsing the second he walked through the doors. Or so she’d thought.

 

She actually was surprised when the second Ben walked through the doors, he’d embraced her in a bear-sized hug that she wasn’t expecting, let alone for him to lift her off her feet. She giggled quite a bit with the first few seconds of the hug, but as Ben continued to hold her, she felt how momentous it actually was. So, she hugged him back and allowed her eyes to flutter close in that moment before they started rehearsing.

 

Rehearsing led into the hair and makeup trailer where they crimped Rey’s hair to the nines and sported her with a dirty zombie bite on her shoulder before getting her to wardrobe where she sported a tattered and disheveled zombie apocalypse dress and leather boots. While she was getting dressed Bianca called her, leaving a voicemail due to Rey’s poor service in the trailers.

 

“Rey!! You were fabulous last week and I cannot wait for you to be amazing again this week. I know it has been long and tiring, but you guys are going to do great and I can’t wait to watch! Good luck!” The call ended and Rey smiled, as she stepped out of the trailer Ben was there.

 

“What are you smiling about?” he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked toward the ballroom.

 

“I just think you’re gonna _kill it_ tonight.”

 

“No pun intended with the zombie theme?”

Rey smacked him on the shoulder, “every pun intended!” she laughed as she smiled brightly toward Ben.

 

“Maybe I should have a machete! And I could just go around chopping off all the zombies heads throughout the night!”

 

Rey rolled her eyes as he continued being goofy talking about his zombie apocalypse film, even coming up with the name for it, _Dead Don’t Die._ She had to admit, it was catchy, but when he started talking about it starring Bill Murray and Selena Gomez, it started to sound like something they’d release on April Fools Day.

 

***

 

Rey was right when she mentioned Ben having more of a connection to this dance than last week. Foxtrot was graceful while paso was powerful, and that power radiated out of him on the dance floor. The paso’d across the ballroom, dodging zombies and Ben felt as if he and Rey really were fighting as a team. He made sure to hit the notes and be strong with his movements. Rey emphasized multiple times over the last few days that paso was no dainty dance. It was one of the strongest, so you have to fit each step with power.

 

They cowered in the corner as the zombie troupe started feasting on them just before they stood up and sent all the zombies flying back. Ben looked at Rey’s shoulder, seemingly shocked by the zombie bite as he remained in character to the moment the music ended.

 

Rey wrapped her arms around Ben as he asked her if he did okay, “did I?”

 

She separated from him and continued to walk backward.

 

“Yes,” she smiled as she breathed heavily and jumped over a wire that nearly took her down. Mitaka attempting to grab her arm to steady her as they were ushered over to the judges table.

 

“You did so good,” Rey said as she held onto Ben’s arm.

 

“You really did,” Mitaka began his introduction to the judges, “and I guess the lesson here is that if you’re not doing so good or you don’t have time to rehearse, dance with zombies, because just by contrast, it seems to help. Holdo, what did you think?” He asked.

 

Ben’s arm snaked around Rey’s waist as the judges started their commentary on the dance.

 

“Impressive, really. You’re synchronicity was on point, you both hit all the steps at the same time and mirrored each other, but I do think that last week was better than this week. _Because_ last week you came out and you proved yourself, so I do have one note for you, Ben. You tend to dance vertical, which makes sense because Rey is working on making sure you dance to your height, now we want you to elongate your movements outward, but well done.”

 

Ben and Rey nodded, embracing Amilyn’s critiques.

 

Mitaka gestured to Ackbar, “ Well you had great movement, great flow but the dance got mixed up with everything else going on. The production of it all,” Amilyn tried to explain to the old judge, “zombies Ackbar it’s tv week!”

 

The crowd booed as Ackbar made his annoyed face at Amilyn, “ let me just tell you, I am judging the dance, it’s a paso doble, and I want to see steps that I am aware of.”

 

Jessika joined in on the crowd booing before she discussed her own thoughts on the dance. As the youngest of the judges, Ben really liked to hear what she had to say because she was the most recent dancer of the three.

 

“Not only am I impressed with your movements, but your expressions! You should go into acting after this because you’re like full on engrossing the characters which I appreciate!” Ben chuckled at Jessika’s suggestion and shook his head trying to politely turn it down, “But I do need to say your shaping is lacking and you need to use your space around you, like Holdo said.”

 

They awaited their scores and received two 7’s and an 8 from Jessika, saying it was a ‘still a powerhouse of a dance!’

 

Rey grabbed Ben’s hand and headed to the red room to meet Phasma.

 

“That didn’t go as badly as I thought it would,” he said as the crew continued to lead them there.

 

Rey stopped and pivoted toward him, “babe, you had a day and a half of rehearsal,” she put her hands on both sides of his face so he was looking straight into her bright hazel eyes, “you did amazing.” She turned back and headed to Gwen, leaving Ben standing their catching his breath from the moment.

 

“Guy, guys, guys! You were incredible!” The platinum blonde congratulated them as they joined her in the red room, “That was… you killed it! And Rey will tell you that those comments aren’t coming at you because you can’t handle the routine, but because they _know_ you can get better.”

  


Rey nodded, “exactly,” she looked at Ben with a big smile, “the judges are giving what you need so you can grow, and you’re already so great! So that’s really good advice for us to go on and work on those things.”

  
  
  


“And let me just say: you’re crushing it on the ballroom floor, you’re crushing it a your real job, how hard was it to try and balance all that out this week?” Gwen asked Ben.

 

Ben felt the camera zoom in on him as the microphone pointed toward him demanding an answer. So often he would have pulled out something that showed how strong and resilient he was, just as Snoke had coached into him. But he couldn’t do that here. And he couldn’t do that to Rey. She deserved the credit.

 

“It’s been a busy week. No doubt, but I’ve got an incredible partner. She did so much work before I had to go to the race to get everything prepared, choreographed, teach someone who doesn’t know much about it how to do it, and then show up at 1:30 this morning, get back to LA. It was great.” Ben said breathlessly as he looked between Gwen and Rey. He wished he could grab her chin and make her look into his eyes as she had just done in the tunnel. Rey was looking down and smiling, a blush that couldn’t hide from Ben on her cheeks. Everyone else could think it was from the exhilarating dance, but he knew it wasn’t that.

 

***

 

_Brazil_

 

Panda watched as Rey looked down while Ben talked. She knew what the dancers looked like after the dances. She knew what the post-dance flush looked like. She’d been a fan of the show since season 9. And the look Rey had on her face… that was not a look caused by the dance, but by the words from her partner and a feeling that Bianca knew was blooming inside her pro-dancer penpal.

 

***

 

_Somewhere in LA_

 

Jason sat on the couch, watching _Dancing with the Stars_. He had to give credit to Rey. Not many women had pushed him out of a room, but she hadn’t hesitated once she heard of Ben’s schedule and time crunch. He liked her. She was fiery and competitive, but also fun-loving and truly a ray of sunshine.

 

‘ _Fitting’_ he chuckled, his daughter and son ignoring him as they watched Ben and Rey’s paso.

 

“Whoa, what’s up with Uncle Ben’s face?” Lola asked.

 

Jason looked up to the tv from his phone and noticed the face his daughter was referring to. He arched his scarred eyebrow. Indeed, this was a face he had never seen on Ben. Definitely one he’d have to watch out for and maybe even help along. Jason stared at the tv, watching his friend admire his partner as he spoke so highly for her.  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so so so much to Robyn for beta'ing so quickly! She knew how important it was to me to post this week so she got it done in the same day!


	5. Faceoff Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets a taste of cha cha as they enter faceoff night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! The half marathon was amazing! And that trailer was insane! Excited to dive back into this wip! Check out the art that started it all! So perfect considering this is my favorite dance! Enjoy!

[ Dance of the week! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lH4vNlLpsbk)

* * *

“What experience do you have with hip thrusting?”

 

Ben nearly choked on his coffee. _Did Rey seriously just ask that question_? He pounded on his chest to clear his airway as his face cooled of the redness brought on by choking and was renewed by a redness caused by embarrassment.

 

Rey bit her lip in amusement, trying desperately not to laugh out loud at Ben’s surprise to her question. She knew of his “bad boy persona”. _Hell she got to witness him turning down one of his many fangirls._ But she didn’t know how comfortable he’d be doing it in front of a ballroom full of people and on national tv.

 

Ben finally caught his breath and looked up at her, “what?” he said, clearly needing some further detail into her question.

 

“You know, hip thrusting, flirtatious touching, foreplay on the dance floor. Welcome to cha cha week!” She said with arms extended.

 

Ben groaned. This was not going to be easy. Rey had already started to get to his mind. Now this.

 

Rey rolled her eyes, “this week is going to be fun! Cha cha is great! Plus, its Face-off night! So we’ll be going head to head with Poe and Connix.”

 

Ben seathed. _Poe Dameron_. The man and him had butt heads since the start of the show. For some reason they didn’t get along. Probably had something to do with both of them having to be boys of speed, fierce with adrenaline and competition flowing through their veins. Poe was a hotshot stunt pilot.

 

He’d also hit on Rey the previous week and Ben basically had to drag her away from that conversation before she had a chance to respond. Rey explained to Ben that it wasn’t the first time that had happened to her, nor would it probably be the last. Dancers were constantly accused of being overly flirtatious or charismatic, leading others to believe there was physical attraction there. For some reason, Ben’s heart sunk at that fact. He didn’t understand why at the time.

 

Rey stepped up to Ben and placed her hand on his chest before turning around in his arms. She stood so close that her butt was flush to the front of his pants. This was… _interesting._

 

“Put your hands on my hips.”

 

Ben sucked in a breath as he did as he was told.

 

Rey was thankful for being faced away from him. She didn’t need him to see her blushing.

 

“Now rock your hips from side to side as I do.”

 

Again he did as he was told as Rey lead him through some different cha cha moves. One that particularly got to his mind was when she turned in his arms to face him again and told him to put one of his legs between her as she rocked her hips on his body with him. Her hand gripped him behind his neck and she was so close. _This dance would be the death of him._

 

If he was honest with himself, the week went well though. It wasn’t all sexual tension - though it was a lot - it was also the first time Ben felt like he could loosen up and have some fun.

 

“Can you shake your booty” Rey asked.

 

As if on cue, Ben began shaking and rolling his hips in a playful manner, giving Rey a goofy seductive look. She bent over her knees and started laughing.

 

“I don’t know if that’ll do, but we’ll work on it,” she said in between her fits of giggles.

 

The competition was fierce though, and again Ben pushed himself very hard to get every step. Rey didn’t know much about Poe’s dancing beside what she’d seen on the show, but she knew Connix was a fierce competitor who had already taken home a mirrorball, despite her short amount of time on the show.

 

Ben dipped Rey in practice as they completed the final portion of the dance prior to camera spotting.

 

“Bring it on!” he said loudly as if sending a challenge out to Poe through the universe.

 

Rey laughed, “Yes!” she said as Ben brought her back up to meet his hands in a high five.

 

***

 

Rey walked out of the wardrobe department in her costume, a royal blue sequined leotard covered in beading with a plunging neckline. She ran her hands down the side of the piece and declared it to be her favorite. Never had she worn something that filled her with such confidence. Her sun-kissed skin was highlighted by the royal blue and her legs felt long and lean in the ensemble. To top off the outfit her hair sat in waves at her shoulders. She didn’t know quite how she came off until she looked up and saw Ben’s eyes on her outside of the wardrobe department. His jaw was slack as he took in Rey’s form.

 

Rey smiled at him, beaming with pride. She walked past him and patted his shoulder, “see you in there” she said as he turned to watch her walk away.

 

Ben followed after her, staying a few steps behind. He blatantly admired his partner’s body as they walked into the ballroom. Sure, he’d seen some of the other girls show that much skin, but this was the first time Rey did. He didn’t even notice Connix walking by in another outfit quite similar.

 

Rey stopped and turned to him as the show began. She smiled at him brightly as Mitaka explained the faceoff rules of the night. Each duo would dance against another, whoever got the higher score would get immunity from elimination the following night. Ben was paired against Poe as the “boys of speed” since they tried to pair off the competitors with categories like actors or singers.

 

When it came to their turn in the faceoff, Poe and Ben acted as if they were sizing each other up while the girls pretended to hold them back. Little did the crowd know that Ben would actually love to knock the pretentious pilot on his ass. He towered over the man, and for now that would have to do.

 

Ben and Rey made their way to the side of the ballroom to start. As soon as the music began, Ben looked straight into the camera and ran his fingers through his hair before sliding, literally, over to Rey. She hooked her arm in his as they shuffled across the dance floor to Big Trouble by Outasight.

 

Through the entire dance, Ben enjoyed the little touches against Rey’s skin. The way her body moved against his brought out an excitement in him that showed on his face during the dance. He liked the idea that Poe was watching and after having dragged Rey away from him earlier in the week, this was Ben’s way of saying she’s mine, not yours. Even though she wasn’t. Rey was his partner on the show, but nothing else. Sure, he could consider her a friend now, since they’d gotten so close, but he didn’t own her nor was she his or he hers. Though during a portion of the dance he was on bent knee for her as she stood before him and that felt totally appropriate.

 

She grabbed his face and brought him close are the gyrated toward each other on the floor, “you’re doing great babe” she said as the hair covered her face. They worked through the final moves of the dance that lead to the part that started it all, the grinding and hip thrusting that had Ben choke on his coffee the first day.

 

Rey scrunched her nose and bit her tongue between her lips playfully as she felt Ben pressing against her with his hands squeezing her hips. They spun multiple times before Ben dipped Rey on his bent knee as the music ended. When he spun her upright she had a shocked look on her face.

 

“We do good?” Ben asked.

 

Rey nodded excitedly, “yes, yes, babe you did _amazing,”_ she wrapped her arms around his neck as she worked to catch her breath, “oh my god.”

 

Ben smiled against her neck as he set her down and Mitaka introduced Poe and Connix to the floor, excusing Rey and Ben.

 

Rey and Ben bowed once for the crowd and scurried off to the side of the stage to watch their competitors performance.

 

Connix definitely chose a sexier song and dance. Rey really wasn’t surprised by the move, especially knowing of Poe’s Latin American descent and Connix’s knack for sexier dances.

 

Rey bit her lip throughout the performance. She was nervous. Ben could feel the nerves rolling off her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

 

“We did amazing, Rey. I’ve never felt so good dancing before. The judges would be stupid not to give us immunity. Our dance is twice the dance that Connix and Poe’s is.” Ben said glancing at the stage for a moment before looking back down at Rey. She looked up into Ben’s eyes and nodded. She hugged Ben around the waist and he gave her a squeeze as he rested his cheek to the crown of her head.

 

Poe and Connix finished their dance on the stage and came down to join Mitaka, Ben and Rey.

 

Rey and Ben receive two 7’s and an 8, Poe and Connix receive two 6’s and a 7.

 

Rey hugged Ben as they received immunity, followed by hugging Connix and receiving a kiss on the cheek by Poe. Ben glared the man down as he shook his hand and patted him on the back in a bro hug, slapping him on the back and squeezing his hand just a touch harder than necessary.

 

 _There are cameras, there are cameras, there are cameras,_ Ben chided himself in his head, willing away his anger and urge to hit Poe.

 

Rey exhaled into Ben’s chest as he embraced her again on stage. He could feel her melting into his arms. He took comfort in this.

During the rest of the show, Ben kept his arm at Rey’s side. When his arm wasn’t around her, she would stand close enough to him to still be comforted by his presence. He wondered why tonight she needed the extra comfort, but he’d address it later.

 

Phasma wrapped up the show, bidding farewell to the audience until the following night.

 

“So what are we supposed to do with a night without rehearsal?” Ben asks as he turned to face Rey as the dancers and crowd dispersed.

 

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I am picking up chinese takeout and a bottle of wine and heading home.”

 

“Wow, now that sounds like a plan, just switch out the wine for whiskey and you’d know the way to my heart,” Ben said nonchalantly.

 

Rey picked up on his hint, whether he meant to drop it or not.

 

“Well lucky for you, Finn is a fan of whiskey,” she hesitated before formally putting the invitation out there, waiting to see Ben’s expression prior to her inviting him to her place for the first time.

 

“Would you like to join me?”

 

Ben smiled a crooked smile before answering.

 

“Of course.”

 

***

 

Rey had put down two glasses of wine when they decided to talk to their insta-fans. Ben had mentions that Hux was suggesting as much PR and good press as possible during his time on the show. Rey loved the idea, and booted up her camera on her phone to start a live feed. Multiple people showed up, saying how great and amazing they did tonight. Some thought it wasn’t only their best dance, but one of the best cha cha’s that they’ve seen on the show. Ben could tell that comment really stuck with Rey as a choreographer.

 

They opened the feed up to questions and had several regarding Ben’s time on the show and how he was enjoying it. Some even asked if him and Poe actually had a friendly competition going, ‘ _it’s anything but friendly,’_ Ben thought.

 

One final question was asked by a follower, Ria84.

 

Rey read the question out loud, “are you dating? You guys have great chemistry what seems like is on and off stage?”

 

Rey chewed on her bottom lip as she glanced at Ben. She couldn’t deny that they definitely had chemistry and that she was definitely attracted to the man she’d gotten to know, but she didn’t _think_ they were dating. Ben had pushed away one of his _girls_ the first night of the show, he clearly was serious about doing well. Not getting involved with her. Which was understandable! Rarely did partners date on the show or did it work out. _So why did it seem to bother her so much?_

 

“Okay, it’s getting late, gotta go!” Rey said before abruptly ending the story.

 

As the night went on, Rey turned on _Friends_ and rested her head on Ben’s shoulder. Ben could no longer ignore the question that had been bothering him throughout the night.

 

“Was something bothering you tonight, Rey?”

 

He felt her adjust her head on his shoulder as if she was uncomfortable with the question.

 

“Going into the night, I felt so confident. Our dance was great and you did amazing tonight, and we did good. But when Connix came up in her equally sexy outfit and even more sexy dance, I started to lose that confidence and just kept wondering, what if she’s what everyone wants and likes? Do I even stand a chance?”

 

Ben so badly wanted to tell Rey how sexy, and talented, and wonderful she was. The fact that he would choose her over Connix in a heartbeat any day, but he kept his mouth shut, simply nodding and thanking Rey for telling him.

 

Ben hadn’t noticed how late it was until Finn came home and showed a look of surprise on his face to find Ben sitting on his couch with Rey resting on him.

 

Finn clicked off the tv and pulled the blanket off Rey, helping Ben pick her up and lead him to her room. He placed her down on her bed and tucked her in, suppressing the need to kiss her on the forehead as he whispered ‘goodnight.’

 

As he walked toward the door and grabbed his jacket, Finn pats him on the back and said, “see you tomorrow” with an approving smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my wonderful beta, Robyn!


	6. Cirque Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cirque night on Dancing with the Stars!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update! Couldn't wait to update this week! Hope you all enjoy!

[Dance of the week ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlfn3QaZ2rk)

* * *

 

Ben and Rey arrived in New York and immediately headed to the hotel. Rey had mentioned that they were headed to New York to study for their next dance and Ben was intrigued.  He buttoned up his black collared shirt and finished putting the necessary product into his hair. As he stepped out of his hotel room he was met by Rey’s hand preparing to knock on the door. 

 

Rey wore a tight black crop top with plunging v-neck and black jeans with a long black coat. To emphasize her night on the town - Broadway to be exact - she sported a red lip also with her hair tied into a top knot bun. She looked incredible, yet Ben had seen her in full show makeup as well and thought her best look was during rehearsals without any makeup. 

 

Ben held his arm out for her. 

 

“You look very nice,” he complimented her. 

 

“So do you!” She said back with a bright smile. 

 

They were ushered to the show in a black sedan and arrived right at the front door. Ben stepped out first and offered his hand to Rey to help her from the car. Her hand grabbed his softly and warm, his thumb grazing over knuckles for a moment before her arm was wrapped back into his as they walked the steps of the theatre. Rey enjoyed the slightly date-like feel the night held even though it was simply professional and for the show and inspiration. 

 

“Have you ever seen a cirque show?” She asked, looking up at the man who was so well groomed and truly one of the most handsome men she’d seen.

 

“I have seen a cirque show, so I am excited” Ben replied as he looked down at Rey with brightness in his eyes,

 

“I feel like this is gonna be epic, and what better way to be inspired by the show then to go and see it?!” Rey said as she continued into the theatre.

 

The show was truly incredible. The mix of movie magic, old-school Hollywood, Broadway, and cirque was something Ben had never experienced. And it was incredibly exciting to see Rey bounce with inspiration by the end of the show. He knew they were in for a fun time preparing for the next dance. 

 

Ben was right. The next day he and Rey met with two of the acrobats from the show that performed a few flips and tricks for them. Rey had stars in her eyes as she worked with the performers. 

 

“Now what tricks can you do without the mats?” She asked curiously. The acrobat, Chris, then followed the question with a backflip that brightened Rey’s glow further.

 

“Yea, I’ll take two of those,” She said as she looked at Ben and laughed.

 

***

 

Back in L.A. they didn’t hesitate with getting to rehearsals. They went straight from the airport to the studio. 

 

“So, quickstep is back to a frame, however it has very fast footwork,” she explained to Ben as they sat on the floor, getting their shoes on. 

 

He learned quickly that she was not exaggerating. 

 

“Oh my god. What are you doing to me?” Ben stood resting his hand on the wall with a finger up to Rey requesting a moment to breathe as he let out a tired, “phew.” 

 

She smiled at the fact that she was making him work hard. This dance was definitely a challenge to Ben. 

 

“This dance seems to really suit us, but am I good at acrobatics?” Ben joked with Rey, Remy, and Chris. Ben and Rey created a square with their bodies holding each other’s ankles and wrists, Remy and Chris laughed at them. Rey was having fun making Ben try all these balancing techniques and tricks. She enjoyed using his size to their advantage, considering he was basically an oversized tree. 

 

“You came out really strong in week one, since then we have dropped a couple of spots, so I have to work you really hard this week to try and climb back up there.”

 

Ben smiled at the fact that she was trying so hard, he had to stay near the top of the leader board if he was going to win the mirrorball and the bet against Hux. 

 

They finished running through the number and Remy walked up to Rey, “this is like the whole cirque du soleil show right here, like the  _ whole _ show.”

 

Rey beamed with pride “yeah, I wasn’t kidding when I was like: _ I want all the things _ .”

 

Rey stood with her arms crossed over her chest, showing her muscles in her arms and looking really happy which made Ben smile and want to do great for her. 

 

Rey watched as Ben worked with Chris and Remy. He seemed to enjoy his time with them. 

 

As it turned out, Ben thought Chris and Remy were incredible. He respected them greatly, especially with how professional they were with Rey. But he worried because he would be front and center for a lot of it and he knew he needs to keep up and keep his head above water.

 

***

 

Ben sat in the director’s chair twirling a pen in his fingers, as the music rose, so did he, placing the items on the chair before signaling with his hands.

 

“Lights”

“Smoke”

“Music” 

“Camera”

“Action!” 

 

Joined by two troupe dancers, he danced solo for a moment before extending his hand to have Rey join him. Her shimmering red dress had her looking like Jessica Rabbit. 

 

They quickstepped to one side of the stage and looked at a script provided by one of the female troupe dancers, where he perused it and tossed it over his shoulder, looking at Rey unimpressed, fully embracing his character. They continued to quickstep to the other end across the stage and were joined by the other dancers. That’s when Ben made a mistake in his footwork with the kicks between Rey’s legs.  

 

_ ‘FUCK’  _ he reprimanded himself in his head.

 

Ben made sure to not let it affect the performance even if he was feeling the anger boil within him. He continued the rest of the dance on autopilot. Making sure to embrace the cocky director character and not allow the mistake to bother him.  He slid toward the front of the stage and summoned the rest of the crew to join him to finish the dance at the front of the stage. The final pose was Rey bent in front of him and Ben pointing up. 

 

Rey stood to face him, clapping for him. He didn’t understand why she was proud of him. He’d fucked up, but he joined the hug as a group, including Chris and Remy. 

 

“I fucked up” Ben said as he pulled the top hat over his eyes while facing her.

 

“It’s okay!” Rey said as they approached Mitaka and the judges. Her hands were on both sides of his shoulder as she tried to shake the nerves out of him and his mistake. 

 

Dopheld Mitaka stood there looking at Ben flabbergasted.

 

“What are you hiding your head under that hat for? That was such fun, that was such fun! Jessika what did you think?”

 

Jessika was standing at the table, arms extended, “Broadway showstopper, I tell you that! You inspired by the magic of the movies. You had both of them combined together. At times it was like watching  _ The Artist _ , the Oscar winning film, the way you performed the part. The sections in hold were pure Fred and Ginger! You just nailed it. But it was such a rousing amazing performance. I think it was absolutely fantastic!

 

Mitaka gestured to Amilyn, “Amilyn?”

 

“Like what?” She stuttered over her words and blew a raspberry, “that was just an incredible way to end what has been the most magical night of the season! I mean you were just… I don’t know, like you brought to life everything that this show is! It’s about fantasy and glitter and showstopper and magic and woo!” 

 

This was the first time Ben had ever seen Holdo so animated.

 

“It was all over the place and you hammered it with like,  _ boink _ ! However, there was one teensy tiny mistake you know, that I was like ‘oh I wish I didn’t see that!’ But I did.”

 

Ben responded shaking his head, “that’s all right, I know it was there, it’s fine.” 

 

“But, you handled it like a pro, well done. And excellent job, Rey!”

 

“Ackbar?” 

 

“I did notice it as well! She didn’t,” he thumbed to Jessika, “but I did as well! But I just want to ask, ‘who are you?’ Like who are you? The Indy car driver, or like the charismatic guy with like the vocal cords and the acting chops! Like literally you could go and do broadway! Like you have so much charisma in you which is flooring! And that is amazing! You are the real deal. I wanna see what you got!” 

 

Mitaka smiled as he turned back to Ben and Rey,  “I wanna say! To your point Ackbar, when I talk to people out and about, between shows, the person that they mention to me most as being a surprise this season is you. Did you know you have this in you?”

 

Ben raised an eyebrow, “No, I race for a living so this is all very new to me, using my feet quite like this, I mean I have phenomenal coach, but it’s fun learning what you can do with yourself, and um, it’s, the whole thing has been a blast so far, I’m learning a lot and I’m surprising myself everyday.”

 

Mitaka shook Ben’s hand, “And the rest of us, it’s really an honor to us, let’s get your scores.”

 

Holdo and Ackbar gave two 9’s and Jessika said ‘it was totally worth it’ before she threw up their first 10 paddle. 

 

Rey threw herself at Ben and gave him a big hug, nearly knocking him off balance as she looked at him trying to tell him that he did so good, no matter the misstep. With the second highest score of the night, they headed back stage. 

 

*** 

 

B en stormed into the dance studio and threw his phone and water bottle across the room, screaming in rage. Rey calmly closed the door behind them, still in full makeup as she watched Ben’s temper tantrum. He finally made his way to the barre, curled down into himself and just let one final scream out. 

 

After a moment of silence, Rey couldn’t allow for anymore of the tension. 

 

“Well, I haven’t seen a tantrum like that since Jess’s 2-year-old was told he wouldn’t be competing this season with us.” 

 

Ben turned around and glared at her. 

 

“Of course you wouldn’t get it,” he mumbled. 

 

“Excuse me?” Rey gawked at him. 

 

“You don’t get it,” he shouted, Rey surprised by his outburst, “my career is riding on this damn show and we should be at the top of the fucking leaderboard with no help from my goddamn mistake!” Ben continued to step closer to her as he shouted, “not to mention Snoke will eat me alive if I lose, and Hux, oh Hux, he’ll be rolling on the floor laughing. That pompous asshole will be right and I will have lost the bet and my damn pride. My career, my reputation will be done for!”

 

By the time Ben is done, he and Rey were only a few feet apart. Rey filled the rest of the gap, placing her hand on Ben’s chest. 

 

“Ben…” she waited for him to respond, “Ben look at me. I understand the need to impress. The need to prove to everyone that you can do it and make it in the competition. Fuck, I am brand- _ fucking _ new to the competition, Ben. Don’t you think I want to impress everyone and show them that I belong here?” 

 

She paused in hopes to see her message sinking in, “but Ben, we cannot do this for those reasons. You have to do this for  _ yourself _ . You’re not getting the scores that you deserve because you’re holding yourself back. Believe in yourself and the judges will see you’re meant to be here… because  _ you are. _ You’re an extraordinary athlete who can do anything he sets his  _ heart _ to.” 

 

Ben’s eyes melted back into the deep brown that Rey had gotten accustomed to seeing over the last month. She was surprised when suddenly Ben’s arms were around her, pulling her chest flush to his. She tried to put as much of her heart into the hug as she could allow for her partner as her eyes closed. Little did she know, Ben realized something unexpected: this was the first time he knew that he wanted to keep Rey in his arms. She belonged there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta, Robyn!


	7. Most Memorable Year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's most memorable year week!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late night post! I just couldn't resist! Happy Star Wars Day (almost, tomorrow for me) :)  
> Thanks to Robyn for beta'ing this long chapter!!!

[Dance of the Week](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9ZfdSW8zLg)

* * *

 

Something had shifted in Ben within the last 24 hours. He felt like a different person. Rey had not only brought a new perspective to him regarding this competition, but it felt like she brought in some light that he was dreadfully missing from his life.

 

As he entered the studio, Rey was nowhere to be found. He checked his phone to see if there were any messages. None. _Where was she?_

 

_***_

 

Rey stood in line at the drug store across the street from the studio. Ben would be arriving any moment and she was going to be prepared for this week. This week marked the crucial point in the competition. Most memorable year week. As a fan of the show prior to being a pro, Rey knew this week to be filled with tears, moving dances, and lots of ten’s. Which is exactly what she planned to get for Ben.  

 

Rey grabbed her coffees off the counter and grabbed her bag from the checker with a polite thank you. The person had obviously still been half-asleep, but Rey wouldn’t allow anything from ruining the day she had planned. She was already choreographing steps in her head to their tango for the week, despite having no music or idea the direction it could go in based on Ben’s most memorable year.

 

She shuffled into the studio, still choreographing her dance. She high fived Finn in the elevator and gave Rose a hug as they separated to go start their rehearsals. As she entered the studio she found Ben sitting on the floor, scrolling through his phone. He turned to look at her as she entered and she held up the coffee.

 

“Are you ready for this week?” she asked with her signature bright smile on her face.

 

“Oh god,” Ben said as he looked at her grocery bag in tow with his coffee.

 

Rey came and sat on the floor next to Ben, setting the bag down next to her and handing Ben his coffee.

 

“How do you feel after last night?” Rey asked as she sipped her coffee and sat down next to him.

 

“Better, but I still made a mistake.”

“You were very dramatic about it.” Rey laughed, remembering Ben’s tantrum following the show.

 

“I don’t like making mistakes, like in my job there are so many things out of your control, but if i make a mistake that leads to me crashing the car, I’m really hard on myself.”

 

“Understandable,” she nodded and started removing the items out of the bag, placing them in front of him.

 

“Well, it’s a new week!” She smiled at him, moving past the issue and starting anew, “So,tell me Ben, what do these items say to you when you see them,” Rey pulled out a box of tissues, chocolate, and ice cream.

 

He racked his brain thinking what Rey was trying to get at.

 

“Items girls need when they’re emotional?”

 

“Great guess! And close!” Rey said enthusiastically, “These are items for emotional times, like this week. This is always a very emotional week, can you guess why? What could the theme be?”

 

Ben thought it was cute how Rey was trying to play this guessing game with him. He knew how important it was to her to embrace each theme from week to week and after last week he did not want to disappoint her again.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“It’s most memorable year week, babe!” Rey grabbed his hands and gave them a squeeze, “so, what’s your most memorable year?” She asked, curiosity filling her hazel eyes as the anticipations ate away at her patience.

 

Ben knew all this would have to be repeated again in front of the cameras, so he figured there was no way he could avoid it anymore.

 

“My most memorable year had to be two years ago when I had the biggest crash of my career.” Ben watched as Rey’s eyes morphed from curiosity into worry, her grip tightening on his hands, likely the same way it did around her heart.

 

“What happened?” Her voice dripped in concern as her hazel eyes melted into his, for the life of him he couldn’t look away from her gaze.

 

“I was at the speedway when a piece of my suspension broke. I lost control and went into the wall at 224 miles per hour.”

 

Rey’s eyes widened. Clearly shocked to be hearing of the accident and hadn’t known about it prior.

 

“I remember them trying to get me out of the seat, but I couldn’t talk. It’s like I was there but I wasn’t there. My head just kept bobbing and they kept telling me to stay calm, that they were going to get me out of there. What they didn’t realize is the suspension had broken from the car and went into my hips and legs.” Ben slid his hands out of Rey’s, ignoring her reaching out to him with their new separation and the subtle whine that escaped her lips.

 

Ben perched himself up on a chair, “What happened is it hit me right here,” he said pointing to the underneath portion of his thigh, “and came out of me right here” he said pointing to his backside above his hip bone. Rey gasped with her mouth hanging open. “He said the entry wound and the exit wound were so big, he had her whole fist in it trying to stop the bleeding.”

 

Rey reeled, unable to comprehend how Ben was here today.

 

“That’s all that’s left,” Ben said, he showed her the scar that fell just below his boxers’ waistband.

 

Rey stood up and felt the scar. Her brow furrowed between her eyes as Ben just watched her look upon the only mark left of the accident that could have taken his life. She looked into his brown eyes.

 

“That was only 18 months ago,” Ben nodded but said nothing as he continued to look into Rey’s eyes.

 

“How the heck are you on this show?”

 

He shook his head. He really didn’t know, if he did he’d answer her.

 

Rey wiped a tear from her eye and stood up straight.

 

“I don’t want you to spend this week getting frustrated, this is the chance to tell a little bit of your story.” She reached out for his hands again, allowing him to close the distance. He did and began rubbing circles around her knuckles with his thumbs. He felt the need to comfort her after the story. He was meant to be here, he knew that much. He would’ve died in the crash if he wasn’t meant to be there with Rey.

 

***

 

Rehearsals had gone well for three days. The tango was fun and upbeat. Focusing on the miracle of Ben’s survival. Ben decided he wanted to do something for Rey and the show. He didn’t want the footage to be used for the package but maybe something behind the scenes or youtube or something.

 

He went to Maz, the head producer to share his idea. He knocked on the door and was summoned into the office, before him sat a petite older woman in some very round, thick glasses. The producer who sat before him now was a well known choreographer and dancer from way back when.

 

“What can I do for you, Ben?”

 

Ben sat and asked if he could take Rey back to Indianapolis to the place of his crash.

 

“I think it’s a fabulous idea!”

 

That night Ben and Rey were walking into LAX with their luggage in tow. They only needed a duffle bag worth of clothes to stay the night before they had to be back in LA rehearsing for Monday night’s show.

 

“What gave you this idea?” Rey asked Ben on the plane as they made their descent into Indianapolis.

 

“This week seemed to mean a lot to you, and from the sounds of it, it’s a week that is often the turning point of the entire season. I felt this would allow us to reach another level, and I could make it up to you for my mistake last week.”

 

Rey grabbed Ben’s hand on the arm rest. She’d been holding his hand far more frequently, in rehearsals, during meals, if they ever hung out at her place. Sometimes they were quick or just simple touches, other times it seemed like she wasn’t going to let go.

 

“Ben, you have _nothing_ to make up to me. You’re a racecar driver learning how to ballroom dance and you’re _killing_ it. I couldn’t have asked for a better partner.”

 

He doesn’t let go of her hand as they make their descent into Indianapolis. In fact, he didn’t let go of her hand until they separated to go to their hotel rooms.

 

The next morning, Ben met Rey downstairs. He encouraged her to have a light breakfast, nothing too heavy that may make her sick to her stomach for the day to come. She looked at him skeptically.

 

“Trust me.” Ben said as he motioned for her to head out to the car. His hand found her lower back as she stepped into the black sedan.

 

“I can’t believe you’re gonna make me do this.” Rey said, shaking her head at Ben in the backseat of the car.

 

Ben couldn’t help but smile. The fact that Rey had agreed to come with him to the place of his crash was one thing, but to get her to agree to take a drive in the car with him was another. But when she said yes, his heart felt like it was soaring. He was so excited to share this piece of his life with her.

 

They were greeted by Hux upon arrival to the track. The redhead sported a First Order hat and headset.

 

“Kylo Ren has arrived, prepare the car.”

 

Hux extended his hand, “Rey, thank you for joining us. Kylo has told me a lot about you over the last few weeks of competition. I’m surprised you’ve gotten him this far.”

 

Rey met Hux’s hand with a firm grip, her eyes squinted and there was a slight smirk on her face. She didn’t like people talking about Ben like he wasn’t right there or like he was incapable of doing anything less than fabulous on the show.

 

“Well, _Ben,_ is a phenomenal athlete and an even better partner. He’s proved he belongs on the show and the dance floor. I’m happy to have him by my side, especially through this.”

 

“Right,” Hux said, surprised by Rey’s fierce support of Ben. He turned and began leading them to where they would change, “this way.”

 

Two black jumpsuits littered in logos were sitting waiting for Rey and Ben. Ben helped Rey step into hers before he put on his own, he finished the outfit off with a hat on top her head that read, ‘Rentown.’

 

“Rentown?” Rey asked looking at the hat.

 

“Name of the fanbase. I’d much rather you be sporting that than anything with the First Order logo on it,” Ben said as he put on the hat he must have spoken of.

 

They got out to the track and Ben’s car was waiting for them. It was an odd feeling for Rey. It felt a lot like the first day she had met Ben, yet they’d come so far in the time that they’d known each other.

 

As Ben’s team performed his safety checks, Ben removed the cap from Rey’s head, letting the waves of her hair fall to her shoulders, he brushed his hand through the ends as he pushed her waves to the back of her neck, pulling out a ski cap that she’d wear under the helmet. Her heart seemed to jump at every little touch of the moment. Ben was so tender and soft with her. Then she was reminded of the video she saw before meeting Ben. _‘No’_ she thought, that wasn’t Ben Solo that was in that video. That was Kylo Ren. Rey was brought back as Ben patted her on the head, letting the team know she was ready for her helmet and to settle into the car.

 

The ride around the track was something like she’d never experienced. Feeling the force of the G’s and pressure all around her, she finally was able to see what Ben’s world was like. It wasn’t until they started to head back to the pit that she realized she wanted to go again. Somehow Ben knew exactly what Rey was thinking and zoomed past the pits for another lap.

 

“Whooooo!” Rey cheered as she tapped on Ben’s helmet, she only wished he could see how much fun she was having.

 

As they make the final turn yet again, Ben takes his foot off the accelerator and hits the break. Rey could only compare it to the way a roller coaster felt when you come to the quick stop. Hux approached the car and began unbuckling Rey as Ben unbuckled himself. Rey stood only to immediately sit back down.

 

“My legs feel like jelly,” she said through the helmet, looking up to Ben who stood over her, “but that was amazing.”

 

“What’d you think?” He asked as he smiled down at Rey. There was so much brightness in his eyes, they actually began to take on a caramel color versus the chocolatey goodness Rey had become accustomed looking into.

 

“You’re absolutely crazy but that was amazing” she bumped the fist he offered, allowing her to continue to rest, “I love it, wow.”

 

“Pretty different, huh?”

 

‘Yeah,” she nodded. Hux helped Rey out of the car once she was finally able to stand, “Did you have fun?”

 

“Unbelievable” she said as she took the cap off her head and replaced it with the hat, “Wow that was fast. That was so fast, but seriously that was amazing, that was amazing.”

 

“Come on, let’s go get you some food.”

 

They took a few pictures at the track with the car for publicity for Ben and the show before they were able to leave and get some food. They decided to stop somewhere fast, a small diner near the track where Ben would frequent when he was looking for some alone time.

 

“Ain’t seen you in a while, sugar.” The waitress greeted as Ben and Rey sat down. Rey had chosen to sit on the same side as Ben, immediately comforted by the decision with Ben’s arm snaking over her shoulder. The waitress smiled and gave them a moment.

 

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Rey said after her food was set down. They had sat in a comfortable silence after they ordered, both seemingly wiped after the early morning at the track.

 

“You’re welcome,” Ben said as he brought her close to the side of his body and kissed her on the forehead. Her eyes shut with the feeling of his lips on her skin, warm and comforting, she sighed as she continued to lean into him.

 

“Can I take you one more place?”

 

She gave a small smile and just nods.

 

Ben grabbed her hand, throwing a $100 bill down on the table and exiting the diner in quick haste.

 

The ride to what seemed to be a suburban, small town neighborhood took nearly three hours and Rey didn’t know what to think of it. Ben killed the ignition in front of a home that Rey would have loved to grow up in. There was a swing on the front porch and a peaceful quiet that filled the streets, with crickets and fireflies beginning to come out for the night.

 

Ben knocked on the door.

 

“Whose house is this?” Rey asked curiously, looking up at Ben expectantly. Before he could answer a man came to the door. He looked strikingly familiar as he looked at them through the screen door.

 

Rey’s jaw dropped once she realized why he looked familiar and Rey looked back up to Ben whose eyes were on the man.

 

“Hey kid.”

 

***

  


Rey watched as Ben sat and talked with his father on the porch. Han seemed like a really down to Earth guy. She was curious why Ben had never brought them to watch the show, or even mentioned them.

 

Leia was talking about work. She was apparently a senator. She was very nice, but she seemed almost wary of Rey.

 

“What?” Rey asked as politely as she could as Leia stared at her.

 

“You just must be a very special girl,” Leia said, still seemingly studying Rey.

 

“Why do you say that?” Rey asked, confused by what Leia was suggesting.

 

“Well Ben has never brought a girl home to meet us before. In fact we hadn’t heard from him in almost two years.”

 

Rey’s brow furrowed as she looked away from Leia and toward Ben.

 

Rey continued to think about what Leia had divulged. The only time her mind drifted from it was when Han and Leia began talking about Ben’s accident.

 

“Just as Dr. Kalonia passed through the doors of the operating room she lost the pulse,” Han said sullenly. It was clearly a very dark day in the Solo household when Ben had his accident, but he clearly had still been in contact with his family at the time. _What had changed after that?_ Rey thought curiously.

 

“Doctor Kalonia replaced Ben’s blood three times over, but he was in such phenomenal physical condition that he recovered much faster than anyone else would have. The first thing Ben said to me when he woke up was, ‘sorry mom I’m not a senator,’” Leia chuckled as she remembered the time they spent in the hospital during Ben’s recovery, “I remember smiling at him and holding back tears as I told him that we’d have him back in the car by the end of the year.”

 

Leia apologized to Han as he grabbed her hand.

 

Rey wiped her eyes and excused herself to help clean the kitchen.

 

“Nonsense,” Han said as he walked into the room, grabbing plates off the island, “Why don’t you go sit on the deck, you’re our guest.” Rey nodded and strolled out to the deck where she was shortly joined by Ben.

 

“Ben, what happened between you and your family after the crash?”

 

Ben looked down, apparently ashamed of what he was preparing to tell Rey.

 

“After the crash, things changed between my dad and me. He no longer wanted to talk about racing, in fear that it would lead back to talking about the crash. After that, I separated from my uncle as my coach and crew chief and got entangled with Snoke. He encouraged me to further distance myself from my father and take on the bad boy racing personality of Kylo Ren. Once I was in his clutches, everything changed. He thinks he owns my ass. He began blaming me for my accident, saying I was never good enough for the sport, never able to hold the standards of my father, making me lose my passion for the sport.”

 

He finally looked up at Rey only to find her fully engulfed in the story, her eyes darker than he’d ever seen them.

 

“My father was a racer as well. He holds the record to this day of doing the Kessel Run in less than 12 parsecs, but as you can see he’s a very different kind of person than me. He’s easy going and does charity work…” Ben seemed to drift off as he spoke about his father, ashamed of the person he was in comparison.

 

Rey stood from her chair and moved to the other side of the table, sitting on Ben’s lap before bringing him in her a tender embrace. She couldn’t allow him to continue to feel like that. He didn’t deserve it.

 

***

 

Han and Leia watched from the kitchen as Rey hugged their son. They looked at each other knowingly. They hadn’t seen their son in two years and suddenly he shows up unannounced with a girl. They’d have to thank her. She’d brought him home.

 

***

 

As Rey and Ben watched the end of the package, she hears what Ben said on the screen, ‘that accident is the best thing that ever happened to me,’ Rey’s breath hitched in her chest as she heard those words.

 

“I mean that,” Ben whispered next to Rey who is standing by his side, one arm on his shoulder, the other holding his arm.

 

She took a deep breath as she looked into his eyes, the air felt like it was being sucked out of her lungs. She knew Ben was implying that had he not had the accident, he never would have met Rey, which meant he saw this life-threatening accident as worth it if he got to meet her in the end. So badly did she want to cradle his cheek in her palm, but the pause in the package meant the music would soon rise, and they had to dance in front of thousands of people at home, hundreds in the ballroom, and three very critical judges who Rey vowed she’d get 10’s out of this week.

 

Rey peeled her eyes away from Ben and took a deep breath, quieting her mind. As she began the dance across the ballroom, she felt a different energy flowing between her and Ben. She was excited and felt an overwhelming happiness. It felt appropriate that the song they were dancing to was _The Right Time_ by Yves V ft. Mike James. She felt every touch, every nuance, every step was finally right with Ben. Maybe this was the right time, but for what?

 

_It’s the right time. It’s the right time right now. It’s the right time for love… right now. Right now. Right now. Right now. It’s the right time right now._

 

Rey tried her hardest to ignore the lyrics as Ben led her around the dance floor, but she couldn’t wipe the smile from her face. This week had totally changed her, she thought she had full control of it, but now it had full control of her and it felt like fate was now leading the way for these partners.

 

Suddenly Ben dipped Rey for the final pose, and she was brought back to the present. Ben had done that dance flawlessly while her head was in the clouds.

 

“You good?” he asked as she stood before him.

 

“Yes, yes,” she said as she did a little jump. So excited with how well he performed. She couldn’t contain her joy as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as they swayed for their hug, Rey tucking her nose into Ben’s neck as she tried to hide the tears coming from her eyes. This week became way more than she expected. But before they addressed anything, they had to get the judges’ scores.

 

As Mitaka ushered them to stand in front of the judges, Jessika was on her feet prepared to give her honest opinion.

 

“I love how you attack a tango! You went into hyperdrive. Super slick, super sharp! Amazing control. The thing is, people sometimes just race through it, but you put in all the pauses and the stops at the correct time. That is what makes it so special! Wonderful!”

 

Ben smiled, “thank you so much,” he looked to Rey, “first time for everything!”

 

Holdo was wiping her eyes with a tissue as Mitaka gestured to her, chuckling at her response.

 

“Okay, you are a miracle! And I’m not just talking about surviving that crash, but I am talking on the dance floor, as far as posture, hold, technique. You are the one to beat,” she said nodding her head.

 

“Thank you, really,” Ben said as Rey squeezed his shoulder, her excitement nearly pouring out of her in waves.

 

Ackbar was the final judge to give opinion and Rey was always nervous for what he had to say. Not only were his opinions directed toward Ben, but they were also directed toward her as his teacher.

 

“I mean, they said it! Your frame is the best frame I think I have ever seen on this competition. You keep it there when your bottom half moves which is incredible. Now, I am going to give you one note, when you move, you stop here,” he indicated showing Ben what he meant, “and I want that much more,” Ackbar showed through follow through of his movement whether it was with his torso or his arms, “ because if you do that, then you are unbeatable.

 

Mitaka excused them after the judges comments, “Head on up to the red room!”

 

Rey could hear Phasma as they crossed the stage into the back room,  “I cannot wait for these two to get back here!”

 

Ben and Rey entered the tunnel of dancers, high fiving everyone on the way to Phasma, including Finn and Rose.

 

Doctor Kalonia, the track surgeon, stood with Phasma and gave Ben a big hug as he saw her.

 

Rey also embraced the doctor for a big hug, thanking her for saving Ben’s life. This was the first time they had met, but Rey was so thankful for this woman.

 

“Doctor Kalonia, we saw in that video that Ben basically flatlined and this was just 18 months ago! You saw what he was just able to do there, how much of a miracle is he right now?” Phasma asked.

 

“Oh this is truly remarkable. I didn’t even expect him to get into the car for two years, if he got in at all, and he’s back within less than a year. He's one of the fastest men in the car if not the fastest in the world and probably the best dancer, and he's my friend. My family.”

 

“Your fan’s are all over me to call you Kylo. Kylo, can you give me a sense of what this woman means to you?” Phasma asked, not noticing the crinkle in Ben’s brow as he used his racing persona name.

 

“Oh no, not Kylo. Definitely Ben. And I mean it’s a night of miracles, you know what I mean? And this is the miracle worker that got me back to where I needed to be, and this” Ben gestured to Rey who stood on the other side of Doctor Kalonia, ”is the miracle worker that got me to dance like this,” Rey looked down shaking her head and blushing, “This has just been an incredible experience. This week was crazy! It's an emotional week for everybody. But I am just thankful for this woman and that woman, my family, friends everybody.”

 

“I want to ball. And I want to tell you you’re an angel,” Phasma nodded to Rey, “because they way you’ve helped him dance,” Rey was caught on camera wiping tears of her cheeks, “I could make this a three-part special. Let’s get the scores from the judges.”

 

Jessika awarded them with a 10, which was followed by a look of shock on Rey’s face.

 

“Work on it I promise you’ll be unbeatable, 9” Ackbar said, which earned a nod of agreement from Ben.

 

Finally Holdo gave them another 10 and Rey was overrun with emotion as Phasma announced two 10’s and a 9, earning them a score of 29, and the second highest score of the night.

Rey couldn’t believe she had scored Ben two ten’s! She was so immensely proud with emotion as Ben grabbed her face in his hands, rubbing away the tears with his thumbs as the camera zoomed in on their moment. Rey wrapped her arms around Ben’s shoulders, hiding her face from the cameras as Ben turned her to act as a shield.

 

***

 

_Brazil_

 

Bianca watched as Ben hid Rey from the camera as she nestled into his chest after he wiped her tears away.

 

“Caramba!” She yelled, almost spilling her drink all over her couch as she jumped up to grab her phone and computer.

 

She immediately started pounding on the keyboard, writing out the message to her friend in LA demanding an explanation for what she just saw on TV. Either they’re becoming much closer than most partners do on the show or there’s a huge misunderstanding between their body language and what was being caught on camera.


	8. Latin Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot! Hot! Hot! It's Latin Night on Dancing with the Stars!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta Robyn for knocking this out in a few hours! Sorry I was so late responding to comments, but they were so appreciated! You guys are amazing!

[Opening performance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6C8gqUELZM)

[Dance of the week](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecXKDuH-V64)

* * *

 

“We are at the top of the leaderboard, babe!” Rey said excitedly as she high-fived Ben, “ _but_ , that puts a real target on your back and is _a lot_ of pressure for both of us. But I’m super excited because it is latin night this week and we are dancing rumba! So it’s time to bring your sexy back!”

 

“No…” Ben exclaimed as he bent over his knees, overly exasperated. Rey arched her brow at him as he bent up and looked at her once again. “Sexy is not an adjective I’d use to describe myself, Rey. Awkward, socially fucked, oversized, angsty. But sexy, definitely not.”

 

‘ _Yeah okay, Ben,’_ she sneered in her head, not believing a word that Ben was saying. Rey put her hands on his shoulders and shook him slightly, “but what about cha cha week? That was a super chemistry, sexy dance and you did great! Had all sorts of ladies buckling at the knees that night!”

 

Ben blushed at the idea of all those women ogling him on the dance floor. He knew the only one he truly cared about.

 

“Yeah, but I was channeling Kylo in that dance. I was using his confidence and charisma to act that part.”

 

Rey wanted to disagree with him. She couldn’t imagine the Ben that was dancing with her was ever Kylo. That man was a man who was interested in women like Bazine. And he left the first night of the show. ‘ _No Rey has only danced with Ben.’_ She thought, he just didn’t know it yet.

 

“Well then you need to do what you need to do,” Rey said, “but we are bringing the slow and sexy this week”

 

***

 

“Eye contact, eye contact. Look at me Ben.” Rey commanded Ben as they stood together.

 

Ben could hardly contain his thoughts as his forehead rested on Rey’s. They had just finished the number for the first time completely and Rey decided they’d take it from the top one more time before they broke for lunch.

 

Now, he found himself standing with Rey, their lips a breadth apart. How easy it would be to close the gap, to feel her soft lips on his, but he had to remember that this was the dance. This was the rumba. It was slow and sensual and this was Rey’s _job._

 

***

 

 _‘Fuck, I’m so fired,’_ Rey thought as she stood with Ben, her nose grazing the side of his as the music rose. She wanted this dance to be all about chemistry as the rumba always is, but she was having a hard time concentrating when Ben was so close to her. She could feel his warmth radiating off his face, likely covered in a crimson blush much like hers. Her lip twitched as she caught Ben glance at her lips before their faces parted and the steps began. Each twirl, each sway of her hips, every touch of Ben’s skin against hers sent an electric shock through her body. Whatever energy they shared felt fused with the rumba and when it came to the last dip, Rey felt herself wanting to start all over again - and not for the purpose of perfecting the dance.

 

As Ben brought Rey up to meet his eyes, Rey couldn’t help but feel herself leaning in.

 

 _‘Abort, abort,’_ Rey chided herself, as she felt her eyes beginning to drift closed, totally at a loss of control of her body.

 

The door opened suddenly and Rey nearly leapt a yard away from Ben. _‘Thank god,’_ Rey took a deep breath as she looked at the door.

 

“Am I interrupting something?”

 

Rey recognized that accent. Ben looked at Rey quizzically as her eyes went wide before bounding off for the bronze-skinned woman before them.

 

She crossed the room shortly and wrapped her arms tightly around the woman. Her pixie cut nearly sticking to Rey’s sweaty face from rehearsal. They stood about the same height and Rey couldn’t stop laughing as she hugged the woman.

 

They broke from their embrace, but she kept Rey at a close distance.

 

“Girl, you need to tell me what is going on, _like now._ Because I saw what you looked like last week and that’s why I am here. You worked your butt off to get on this show. Don’t turn it into _Scandal.”_

 

“B, I don’t know what you’re talking about. He’s my partner, we’re friends, that’s all.”

 

Rey whispered with Bianca as she tried to dial down the accusations. Her penpal was just looking out for her and she knew that. They’d been friends for years through email and social media and phone, only being able to meet in person a handful of times due to their geographical distance.

 

The Brazilian beauty looked at her friend unconvinced, “oh really, so what was going on before I came in? Or should I ask, what would have happened had I _not_ come in?”

 

Rey rolled her eyes and grabbed her friends hand, ignoring the question.

 

“Ben! This is Bianca, she’s a penpal from Brazil and a phenomenal artist!”

 

Ben shook Bianca’s hand as she sized him up. The Brazilian clearly had more confidence in her pinky then Ben had in his entire body on a good day. She gave a firm handshake and asked if she could see the dance.

 

“I’d love to Panda, but you’ll have to wait and see on Monday. But I’ll talk to the producer’s and make sure you get a seat to see the live show.

 

Rey looked at Ben’s confused face, trying to decipher where he got lost.

 

“Panda is a nickname made up by her artist pseudonym, PandaCapuccino.”

 

“Ahh,” Ben said in understanding as Rey explained.

 

The door opened and a crew member summoned the group, “Hey guys you have another guest, I’d try to tell him that he isn’t okay to be here, but I sense it wouldn’t end well for me.”

 

Rey and Panda looked at each other before looking at Ben. Ben rolled his eyes and Rey suddenly knew _exactly_ who was behind the door.

 

“Let him in,” Rey said before she was suddenly being hugged by Jason Momoa, Lola ran straight for Ben before tackling him onto the ground.

 

***

 

“Dude, you need to get your shit together. Like now.” Jason told Ben sternly after pulling him into the corner of the room while Rey caught up with her penpal and their new mini-friend, Lola.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ben said, unknowingly mirroring Rey’s prior conversation with Bianca.

 

“Brother, you’ve got major eyes for this girl, even Lola noticed.” Jason thumbed over his finger to his daughter. “Now, I was all for this because you definitely deserve someone, but if you guys don’t keep this more underwraps then you’re going to end up costing this girl her job.”

 

Ben knew Jason was right, though he’d never admit it. He just patted him on the back and led him back over to where Rey and Bianca were standing.

 

“Lunch?” Ben asked, knowing Rey was likely starving after all their rehearsing.

 

“Actually,” Rey said with a look of guilt on her face, “I was thinking of giving a dance lesson to Jason and Panda. Maybe teaching them the rumba would give you an idea of how it should look.”

 

“I’m all for it,” Jason cut in before Ben could respond, wrapping an arm around Ben’s shoulders.

 

“Ugh” Ben groaned, but admitted defeat knowing that Jason would ultimately get his way.

 

He watched Rey place Jason and Bianca side by side, teaching them some individual basic footwork prior to pairing them up.

 

Lola came over and grabbed Ben’s hand, asking if she could teach her some moves. Ben was massive compared to the 11-year old, but he couldn’t turn down his best friend’s little girl.

 

As Rey finished the individual session and began pairing Bianca and Jason up, placing them in hold, Ben caught her staring at him and Lola clearly loving the attention that Ben was giving her. Ben made note of that in his head as she went back to the lesson and he continued to sway Lola around the studio.

 

Once the lesson was over, Jason respectfully shook Bianca’s hand and thanked her for the wonderful dance. Ben knew Jason loved his wife far too much to ever be tempted by such a lovely individual such as Bianca. He was different than most Hollywood guys.

 

Rey gave Jason, Lola, and Panda a big hug before walking them to the lobby. She and Ben were set to head out and grab some lunch before resuming rehearsals.

 

Camera-blocking on Sunday and dress rehearsal on Monday morning went over very well. Ben knew Rey would be included in the opening number featuring the guest judge, Pitbull, so he didn’t get to see her much after their own rehearsal. But when he ran into her as always at the costume tent, the wind was nearly knocked out of him. The girls walked out in long sleeve black leotards with the checkered flag accents. It was like Rey was dressed just for him. She smiled sweetly at him and patted his shoulder as the group of girls headed to the ballroom in preparation for the show to start.

 

Ben headed into the trailer to get changed, this night would be the death of him.

 

***

 

The show kicked off basically like a party with an opening performance of Greenlight by Pitbull featuring Lunchmoney Lewis. Rey was having fun dancing around the stars in the party like atmosphere. She was in her dancing element and did her best to put on the show, putting her best sex appeal into the dance due to the latin night theme.

 

As she danced in the balcony with the performer she caught a glimpse of Ben behind her and even he looked like he was genuinely enjoying himself. But how could he not with the atmosphere, music, and lots of pretty ladies dancing around him. The ballroom just oozed fun.

 

Rey made her way down the staircase back to the dance floor to finish the number. As she looked up to the balcony, she caught Ben’s eyes on her.

 

Why did he look at her like that. Sure, she was all done up in makeup. But he’d seen her all sweaty and gross during rehearsals. She was so plain compared to the other girls on the show with their long blonde, highlighted hair that hung in beautiful curly waves under the lights. Yet, Ben acted like he couldn’t see any of them. Only her.

 

 _‘Odd,’_ Rey thought.

 

The night continued on and it was full of sexy dances. One of them including a very seductive shower scene to Selena Gomez’s _Can’t Keep my Hands to Myself,_ which ended up being deemed the sexiest dance in the history of the show.

 

Rey fidgeted with her silky blue dress that had a slit all the way up her right leg. She was covered in lace and satin and felt so out of place.

 

Ben grabbed her hand, hoping to calm her nerves that were clearly radiating off of her.

 

“We got this.”

 

She nodded and squeezed his hand back.

 

They made their way down the stairs as their package played. It was all about the struggle of Ben to embrace his inner sexy without Kylo. It came off very playful, as did they when the cameras were on them. Feigning friendship was getting harder and harder for Rey to do as her feelings for Ben grew. Hopefully the judges liked what she came up with though and thought it was a good latin night Rumba.

 

Ben and Rey assumed their close position, Ben nearly cradling Rey’s face, feeling his heartbeat below her hand.

 

Ben guided her hands up to his neck as they began swaying on the floor. Rey spun beautifully under his gentle touch, embracing the beauty that was the rumba and always returning to Ben’s arms. As they separated, Rey took a few steps forward, soon to be ushered to Ben’s chest by a hand on her hip. His hand came up and grazed her chin, enticing a smile from her. _‘She could get use to these touches’_

 

Ben whispered in her ear before the music lifted, bringing the faster paced steps to the floor. Rey felt her breath hitch with each touch and movement. She truly felt like she was a part of the dance with Ben.

 

Ben slid to her as the music came to a close again, Rey lifting him up and caressing his jawline as their faces became so very close. She took a deep breath through her pursed lips as she wrapped her leg around his thigh and ended the dance with a dip.

 

“Ben and Rey!” Mitaka announced as the two of them finished their signature hug after their dance. Rey did not want to let go of her grip around Ben’s shoulder but he began swaying her over the meet the host and the judges, “beautiful, really”.

 

Rey smiled.

 

“Great job you guys!”

 

“Thanks so much, man” Ben responded to Mitaka as Rey continued to take some deep breaths.

 

Ben tapped her on the shoulder, pointing to a spot in the audience just left of the judges. There sat Bianca, Lola, Jason, Lokoa and Lisa. She smiled and waved to the group as they approached the judges table, crossing her fingers.

 

The crowd continued to cheer as Mitaka asked Amilyn what she thought. Ben wrapped his arm around Rey’s shoulder as she nestled into his chest, patting him over his heart, “Babe, I’m so proud of you.”

 

He smiled at her and simply nodded, turning his head up to face the judges for their critiques.

 

“Woohoohoohoo!” Amilyn exclaimed excitedly, seemingly becoming more animated as the show and competition progressed, “Well no offense, but I kinda feel like all night I’ve been eating chips and salsa and you guys just brought the main entree and gave me the whole enchilada!” She laughed, “that was incredible, the nuances, everything. The hip action, the extension of the arms, the chest undulation!, My goodness, Ben! Wapow!” She said as she snapped her fingers around.

 

 _‘So, clearly she liked it,’_ Rey thought as she smiled and watched Ben just nod at the pleased judge.

 

“Our guest judge, Pitbull. What did you think?”

 

“In the whole interview, you guys were out there practicing, it was called the rumba. No you guys made it _la rumba,”_ he said as he rolled his ‘R’ on rumba, the crowd cheered and wooed, “it was sexy, it was powerful, it was lust. You know it made me feel like, ‘ya know I gotta take my glasses off,’” he said as he removed his glasses and tucked them into his shirt collar and saluted Ben, “great job you guys!”

 

Rey looked at Ben excitedly hoping he’d believe he was sexy now that Pitbull gave him the approval. He just laughed and shook his head, thanking the guest judge for his kind remarks.

 

“Ackbar, what are your thoughts?” Mitaka asked.

 

“The thing that I love about you is that the people watching you might not be able to appreciate and recognize the subtleties that you have. You have such, uh, em,” he fumbled over his words as he attempted to compose himself, “I actually handsdown think that you are the best male dancer that we’ve ever had on this show.”

 

The crowd cheered and Ben looked at Rey with shock. She smiled brightly at him as she wrapped her hand around his neck bring him close and patting him again on the chest.

 

“Absolutely, 100 percent, but with that being said, I still feel, and I am so mad because like you had one thing last week and now the one thing I am going to say this week. I still feel like there should have been _more_ chemistry between you two.” Rey looked at the judge shocked, mouth hanging slightly open, “You guys are so beautiful together,” half the crowd cheered as the other booed Akbar’s critique, “I know, I know, I say this because I know you can take it and I know you like the criticism and I know you can come back next week and get it even more.”

 

More members of the audience booed, clearly thinking that they had it tonight, “I just said he’s the best male dancer we’ve ever had on the show,” Ackbar flew his hands in the air exasperatedly as the crowd booed him. Rey encouraged the crowd to cheer before they moved onto Jessika.

 

“Well I felt you guys could get a nobel prize for chemistry! I tell you, Ben was a triumph this week! But the thing is, we keep going on about the rumba, is the way you stretch the line,” She said as she moved her arms across her body, demonstrating her body movements and the lines they create, “keeps a continuity of movement, a flow. The way you stretch the feet,” she demonstrated as she grazed her hand up her leg, enticing a cheer from the crowd, “like caressing the sand on a beach. You had all of that! It was pitch perfect!”

 

Rey and Ben thanked Jessika as Mitaka began to ask them a question quickly, “you came into this contest very self-conflicted said you were probably the last person they expected to have on this show, had very little expectation to how you’d do as a dancer, you’ve surprised us, have you surprised yourself?”

 

Ben nodded as he took in the question, “first and foremost, I don’t think there is anyone more surprised than me at this point, but it’s been such an experience, I got such a great teacher. She deserves so much of the credit here and it’s been fun. Can’t wait for next week.”

 

“All right,” Mitaka said, panning to Jason and Bianca awaiting the scores on camera, “let’s go get the scores here.”

 

“Amilyn Holdo,” the voice announced.

 

“10!”

 

“Pitbull”

 

“9, man,” he said as he pointed at Ben.

 

“Allen Ackbar”

 

“9.”

 

“Jessika Pava”

 

“10,” she said as she raised her paddle and a fist into the air.

 

Rey wrapped her arms around Ben’s shoulders and then placed her hands on each side of his face, “babe” she said sweetly, looking into his deep brown eyes. Before he could get lost in the hazel, she turned and gave a double handed air kiss to the judges, thanking them appreciatively.

 

Rey and Ben headed back to the studio after the show ended. They crashed on the couch, mentally exhausted from the week they had. They both knew they needed to talk about what was going on.

 

As if on cue, Bianca and Jason burst into the room and crashed onto the couch next to them, Bianca wrapping her hands around Rey’s as Jason wrapped his arm around Ben’s shoulder.

 

“So what’s next?” they asked.

 

Rey asked herself that same question.

 

_‘What’s next?’_


	9. Eras Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's eras night on Dancing with the Stars!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Happy Friday! Hope everyone has a safe Memorial weekend!

[Dance of the week](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFW0XOfgpzw) 

[Group dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GC77gTG6-fY)

* * *

 

Rey sat in the studio looking at the floor. The words on repeat in her head like a broken record.

 

_‘Best male dancer we’ve ever had on this show.’_

 

She knew Ackbar meant it as a huge compliment to Ben, but now she had the reputation of the best dancer ever in her hands. This was her first year, her first season. She didn’t want to have the reputation of messing it up and wasting her opportunity to get the mirror ball.

 

“Hey!”

 

She jumped at the hand placed on her shoulder and the voice suddenly breaking the silence in the room. She hadn’t even heard Ben enter, let alone say ‘good morning’ and call her name several times.

 

“You alright there?” he asked her as he sat down next to her with his coffee.

 

She looked up to him, “You’re the best male dancer in the history of the show.”

 

“Yeah,” Ben agreed cockily, earning a confused look by Rey as he placed his large hand on her knee, “thanks to _you._ I never could have earned that comment without you, Rey.”

 

Rey felt her nerves ease. Maybe the comment Ackbar had made was not as much pressure on her, but a compliment to her as well. Ben was just a reflection of her teaching and how good of a dancer she was. She placed her hand over his, “thank you,” she said with a shy smile.

 

Ben helped Rey to a standing position and asked what dance they had this week.  


“Actually, we have _two._ Our singles dance and a group dance. It’s eras week and we got the 1940’s, so we are doing the jitterbug!”

 

“Isn’t that like a really fast dance?” Ben asked.

 

“A _really_ fast dance,” Rey confirmed, “faster than the quickstep. And then we will meet with our group this week to choreograph the dance we’ll be doing, Mr. Team Captain!”

 

“Great, let’s get started,” Ben said, Rey was unsure if he was being sarcastic or enthusiastic.

 

***

 

Rey and Ben worked through the steps slowly at first, a difficult task now that Rey was filled with excited energy.

 

“One of the reasons I am so excited for this week is we get to do lifts.”

 

“Lifts? Like I’m gonna be in charge of throwing you in the air and catching you?” Ben asked skeptically.

 

“Kinda,” Rey said, “not like that should be a problem for you, ya big tree,” Rey said, attempting to shove him. Ben didn’t move. He really was a tree.

 

“I want to dive over your head, feet all the way through, and then you’ll catch me by the neck and pull me back up.”

 

Ben looked at her stunned, “The physics of that are mind-boggling! I don’t even understand what that means.”

 

Rey laughed, this week was gonna be fun.

 

 _‘Wow, was she wrong,’_ Rey thought, this week ended up being a kick in the pants.

 

“Four more times,” she commanded to Ben.

 

“Four more times,” He parroted her, acknowledging the order. She knew that he understood the pressure on her and how bad she wanted it, she had told him how stressed it made her one afternoon where she nearly broke down in tears over a buffalo chicken wrap.

 

They practiced what felt like dawn to dusk and every minute in between. It wasn’t until dress rehearsal where she sat down in the makeup chair that she realized she hadn’t had a break besides sleeping. Every part of the day she was awake, she was dancing and working with Ben or the group.

 

Ben ended up choosing Rose and Finn amongst two other couples for the team dance. Thankfully, Poe and Connix were the other highest scoring couple so Poe became team captain for Team Future. Ben was glad he wouldn’t have to work with the egotistical pilot on this group number.

 

Rey found herself in a gorgeous red gown covered in rhinestones. She felt like she belonged in some victorian epic romance novel. As Ben spun her to the music during dress rehearsal, Rey stepped on a portion of her gown, followed by a roll of her ankle and gravity pulling her down on top of it. She heard a snap as she fell to the ballroom floor.

 

Rey cried out in agony.

 

“Rey!” She heard Ben call out as he rushed to her side.

 

Everyone gathered around her as she gripped her ankle, feeling the bones around it to make sure it wasn’t broken. Ben scooped her up in his arms and walked her over to a chair off stage, placing her down in the chair and looking up into her eyes. He was asking permission to lift her gown and look at her ankle. Rey suddenly felt like she really was in a victorian epic as she nodded her head. She felt Ben’s hands graze her ankle and she winced in pain.

 

“Rey, you need to get to a doctor. You can’t dance on this tonight.”

 

Rey looked at Ben, her eyes wide in shock.

 

“Ben, the show is in two hours. I have to dance tonight. No one knows our routine, and I am not giving up at this point of the competition. I’ll just wrap it. It’ll be fine.”

 

They stared at each other in a battle of wills. Rey wouldn’t break. She was too stubborn and this week was too much for her. Ben knew this.

 

“Fine,” he caved, “but will you please agree to see someone after the show tonight?”

 

Rey nodded, easily agreeing to that. She saw how concerned Ben was for her.

 

Ben helped Rey wrap her ankle before the show.

 

“Good luck, peanut,” Finn said as he walked by with Rose, squeezing her shoulder and allowing Rey to pat his hand. Finn was just as nervous as Ben was about Rey dancing on her ankle. She knew she had a lot of people worried tonight.

 

Ben and Rey made their way to the stage for the beginning of their package. As the crew set up the stage, Ben and Rey talked quietly amongst themselves. Ben still didn’t think this was a good idea. Rey was putting herself at risk for injuring her ankle more, but she didn’t care. She wouldn’t let Ben, herself, or any of their fans.

 

Ben made his way over to the boxes where the troupe members were waiting to start the dance. The dance was themed to the 1940’s during wartime and Ben played the part of the soldier. He prepared to get into character. That was the only way he could get Rey’s wellbeing off his mind— to perform.

 

The music began, as did the card game. Ben threw his cards down and stood up as Rey crossed the stage. Rey turned to look at the boys as they averted their gazes. This dance was all about impressing the girl and getting to dance with her. As the number went on, that’s exactly what played out. Ben and Rey jitterbugged around the dance floor, performing their modified lifts as appropriate.

 

They finished the dance with Ben sliding on his knees to Rey, standing and getting a kiss from her on the cheek before fainting back to the ground.

 

Rey dragged him over to Mitaka as the crowd erupted into applause.

 

“There you go, drag him right over here!” Mitaka said laughing as Ben stood up.

 

Rey gripped both sides of his face before cheering giddily and wrapping her arms around his shoulders for a hug, “you crushed it! Crushed it,” she said proudly as he wrapped his arm around her side, feeling her bare skin on her exposed back.

 

Mitaka shook Ben’s hand, confirming he did indeed crush that performance.

 

“And how’d that ankle hold out?” He asked Rey, “we were worried about you in dress rehearsal”

 

“Held out great,” Rey said nodding her head. She actually couldn’t finish the rehearsal as to not further any damage.

 

Ben thanked him before turning to face the judges.

 

“All right, Amilyn, you start”

 

“Ben, what’s so spectacular about you is you immerse yourself, like a really good actor, you can’t see the person when they do their role. You do that. You disappear into every dance and the role that Rey has created. Doing all the right nuances, all the special effects, you just do it all- I noticed there were some things that might have been lifts or no, or were taken out, there were some adaptations that were happening. You coped with them really well but I saw a few moments were you were like ‘is this it, is _this_ it,’ but _well done.”_ Amilyn addressed the Rey, _”_ He is excellent.”

 

“All right, Allen,” Mitaka said gesturing to Ackbar.

 

“So, sometimes when people come out on the floor, they do their dance and you’re left like, ‘ugh, like I wanted more, there wasn’t enough there,’ and then like some people come out and dance and you’re like ‘I wanted more! Don’t ever stop, that was amazing!’ and that’s how you guys dance every single time.”

 

The crowd cheered, agreeing with Ackbar as Ben thanked him for the comment.

 

“I’m serious because you never leave anything to chance, there’s character, there’s storyline, there’s great choreography, there’s technique. You guys always do it like it’s your last dance, and it’s so appreciated thank you!”

 

“Thank you, thank you,” Rey and Ben responded to Ackbar.

 

“Private Ben,” Jessika said winking at Ben, “and the jitterbug brigade are unstoppable. What you put into it is amazing. The mood, the look, the style, the storytelling. It is cinematic and compelling, you just watch it like you were watching a film. You know every single frame is at its most effective. It just wasn’t as synchronized as it could have been, I think it’s because of your issues,” Jessika said pointing to Rey’s ankle. Rey nodded her headed and agreed. Unafraid of taking criticism over her caution over her ankle.

 

“It’s my fault,” she said.

 

“But I love watching you two!” Jessika finished before the crowd cheered and Mitaka ushered them up to the skybox to talk with Phasma.

 

Ben and Rey walked hand in hand to the staircase before Rey skipped ahead to take the lead up the stairs.

 

Phasma kissed Rey on the cheek and squeezed her arm before she took her place next to Ben.

 

“When Jessika said not as synchronized as it could be and you said ‘ _my fault_ ,’ is that because of the ankle?”

 

“Yeah, it was my fault. I was a little bit off on some of the pieces of choreography and he was just trying to take care of me, so he’s just an amazing partner honestly.” Rey said as Ben squeezed her close to his body comfortingly.

 

“Well, we all love you and are worried about you, how are you?” Phasma asked Rey, for once not focusing on Ben or the dance.

 

“I’m good, I’m good, we’ve got one more to go. And honestly everyone here has been supporting me and giving me positivity and that’s all I need right now. We’re good.”

 

Ben didn’t take his eyes off Rey the entire time she spoke. He knew how strong she was trying to be even though there were moments in the dance he could tell she was in genuine pain.

 

“Aww well we love our girl, and we love you,” Phasma said finally referring to Ben, “let’s get your scores.”

 

“Amilyn Holdo”

 

“9”

 

“Allen Ackbar”

 

“9”

 

“Jessika Pava”

 

“9”

 

“27 out of 30, tied with Finn and Rose tonight, but dealing with an injury. Hey, you’ll take it right?”

 

“Well yeah, and you know so many of the comments the judges made tonight about the theme and the story and the choreography, I mean that’s obviously all her, I mean I get plugged into these things, but so much of it comes from how she creates it and I am really lucky to have her as a partner, and she did have a fall today, but it’ll take more than a bruised ankle to keep her down.” Rey laughed and kissed Ben on the cheeks before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her on the temple.

 

“Aww you guys are so cute,” Phasma acknowledged, “But hey you guys have a quick change so why don’t you head off.”

 

Ben helped Rey off to the costume trailer so they could change. When she emerged, she stood in her red ball gown again.

 

“I have a very complex relationship with this dress,” Ben said as he held his hand out to help Rey down the stairs from the trailer, “I’m conflicted because you look absolutely stunning in it, yet it’s the reason why you are injured.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes at her partner, but didn’t miss the fact that he basically said she looked stunning. She tried hard to cover the blush forming on her cheeks that threatened to soon match the color of her dress.

 

They got back to the ballroom and watched the package for Team Past. It made the team relive the struggles of learning the dance all the way up to camera blocking on Sunday. The men and women lined up on the stage opposite of their partner, Rose and Finn standing next to Ben and Rey.

 

They found themselves in an enchanting Scottish forest surrounded by twinkling trees and flickering lanterns.

 

The viennese waltz felt much like the ballrooms back in the 1700 Scotland where the song they were dancing to actually originated. The dance overall was very romantic and as Ben and Rey came together with the group, the others seemed to fade away. They knew they were dancing with others, but all they could see were each other.

 

Ben and Rey drifted away and stood with each other in pause until it was their turn in front of the camera. Once they completed their solo, they returned to the group where they danced amongst each other. They continued to glide across the dance floor till the final curtsies ended the dance.

 

Rey curtsied to Ben and he kissed her knuckles. Something that was not part of the choreography.

 

Ben lead Rey over to the judges, his hand resting softly on her hip as the rest of the group filed behind them.

 

Allen Ackbar was the first judge to give their thoughts.

 

“I thought it was very brave to go to a viennese waltz, and I think you came together terrific. No one stood out because this was a proper team dance. It was so refreshing to see something like this for a team dance. Usually it’s so much power and energy, but it was clean and the pictures that you guys choreographed, it was executed beautifully.”

 

“All right, Jessika”

 

“I felt I was experiencing a lusciously vivid romantic dream, you were so in tune with each other, so synchronized. But actually, there was one section where Ben and Finn, you were crossing the floor in absolute _total_ synchronization. It was gorgeous! Gorgeous!” Ben and Finn bro-hugged each other to Jessika’s comment as Rey and Rose hugged and giggled! It felt like a very special moment for the group.

 

“Amilyn?”

 

“I mean the formations, the lines, it was as well executed as a professional, all-pro dance. It was absolutely haunting, _and_ my favorite dance of the night!”

 

“Oh wonderful, great reviews, head on up for your scores” Mitaka gestured to the skybox.

 

“Team captain, oh captain,” Phasma called out for Ben. Ben was chosen as team captain as the highest scorer on the leaderboard

 

“So wait, what? You guys didn’t have this all together - what- yesterday? I mean what happened? It was fantastic,” Phasma asked.

 

Ben smiled, proud of his team, “It just shows how hard everybody here worked, this team came together right from day one, and just put the effort it. When there were things we needed to do different, needed to do better, no one wanted to go home. No one wanted to walk away. We just put the effort in and put it together. I can’t thank the pro’s enough with orchestrating all that and choreographing everything, and every single member on team past tonight, thank you so much! You killed it.”

 

Rey looked at Ben. She was so proud of this man. At the first week of rehearsals or even just first meeting him, she never would have guessed that he would have transformed into this person that had so much compassion and heart, especially for a team.

 

“You guys it was awesome,” Phasma said, bringing Rey out of her headspace, “I can’t wait for you guys to go back and watch it. Particularly the pro’s. What did you say to Rey as you walked up?” Phasma asked Rose.

 

“Oh my heel got caught in the skirt! But the wardrobe team is amazing!”

 

“Oh my gosh, I thought you were talking about the images and the synchronicity. It was just so beautiful!”

 

Rey finally spoke, “I mean look at the wardrobe,” she said gesturing to the rest of the team.

 

“Oh I mean it's just gorgeous, let’s see what the judges think,” Phasma threw it over to the scores.

 

“Amilyn Holdo”

 

“Perfection, 10!”

 

“Allen Ackbar”

 

“9”

 

“Jessika Pava”

 

“10”

 

The team gave a big group hug and finished the show by watching team future. The team past won the challenge and after the elimination was announced Rey agreed to her end of the bargain and went to see the doctor.

 

She sat in the small room, resting her ankle on the table, waiting for the physical therapist to come in. She and Ben were still in full show wardrobe and makeup. Ben sat there rubbing circles into the back of her hand as they waited.

 

“Why did you insist on dancing tonight, Rey? We would have had enough fan votes to keep us in, you know that. And one of the troupe dancers could have figured out the number for the group dance with me.”

 

Rey felt a knot form in her stomach as Ben suggested dancing with someone else. It made her want to break down and cry. She felt like the same five-year-old who lost her parents. Holding onto the thing she cared about so it couldn’t run away.

 

Before she could explain her actions, the physical therapist came in and looked at Rey’s ankle. It was a bad sprain, one that could have hurt her more than it actually did. If she agreed to stay off of it for at least 3 weeks, he’d re-examine her and try to come back for  semi-finals.

 

Rey wanted to scream. She felt like the air was being sucked out of her lungs. She was being told she couldn’t dance. She was being told tonight potentially could be the last night she dances of the season.

 

The physical therapist gave them some space.

 

A sob finally broke through Rey’s throat and the tears began streaming down her face,

 

Ben stood up and moved to sit on the table, wrapping his arms around Rey and held her close.

 

“Will you please, please let Tallie dance for you? You can continue to choreograph the dance and walk me through everything. I just can’t risk you dancing on that ankle and hurting yourself and your career further.”

 

Rey turned in his arms to face him, separating herself slightly so she could look into his eyes. He continued to hold her hands.

 

“It’s just… I am very uncomfortable with the idea of you dancing with anyone else. Tallie is a professional and has more experience than me on the show, but the idea of someone else having their hands on you and creating that chemistry with you that we’ve worked so hard to have. It just-” Rey couldn’t even voice the words what she was feeling. Yet, Ben seemed to know.

 

“I know, and I don’t want it either, but it’s the only way to make our chances greater of getting yourself to the mirrorball. I can’t do this without you. But I need to dance with Tallie for the next two weeks and you _will_ return to me for the semi-finals.”

 

Rey’s breathing was heavy as she realized that at some point of them talking, Ben’s hands had made their way to cradling her face. Just like when they were practicing their rumba, the air began to feel like it was thinning between them, and Rey felt herself being drawn in closer to his lips as her eyes drew shut.

 

Her lips were met with a soft, but firm kiss. One she had been waiting weeks for. And just as soon as it started, Ben pulled his lips away from hers as she let out a shaky breath and rested his forehead against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks to Robyn for beta'ing during this crazy week!


	10. Halloween Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween night on Dancing with the Stars!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for continuing to support the story! It's much appreciated! It has come to my attention that not everyone has noticed the link to the dance every week! You can find it under the chapter's art or moodboard!

[Dance of the week](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWOUITERLJM)

* * *

“And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Good.” Rey complimented Ben on getting the beginning of the waltz. He and Tallie had run through the choreography once with Rey slowly and now they were breaking it down piece by piece. 

 

It hurt Rey because this week was Halloween and Ben and Tallie would portray the Suicide Squad’s badass power couple of Gotham, the Joker and Harley Quinn.

 

_ “I hate this,” Rey said walking into the studio earlier that morning. She and Ben had agreed to show up an hour before Tallie so they could talk things through. Like the night before and that kiss. Their hands continued to brush against each other on the walk up the stairs, Ben respecting Rey’s choice to go slow because of her ankle.  _

 

_ “What do you hate, the fact I can’t hold your hand in public or the fact you have to move so slow?” _

 

_ “Both. Definitely, both. And that’s what sucks, I’ve held your hand in the ballroom because we’re partners and that’s normal! But now if I did it out on the street, who knows what would be spread through the press,” Rey said with a glum look on her face.  _

 

_ “Hey,” Ben said as they stepped through the door, he cupped her face and forced her to look into his deep brown eyes as opposed to the ground where she’d much rather be looking, “we are going to get through this. It’s three weeks before the doctor checks your ankle again. And then you’ll be back to pushing me around on the dance floor. Okay?”  _

 

_ Rey gave a small half-smile, “okay,” she said quietly, looking up the the camera she noticed looming over her and Ben from the corner of the ceiling.  _

 

She really did hate it though. Watching Ben run his hands all over Tallie. The only thing that helped her was knowing that Ben and her were in character so she wasn’t watching Ben dance with Tallie naughty and seductively like that, but she was watching Harley Quinn and the Joker, just without the makeup and outrageous hair. 

 

She shook herself of that thought, getting back to the dance. 

 

When they broke for lunch, Tallie had to leave for a couple hours to rehearse the opening number, leaving Ben and Rey to have some time to themselves. 

 

“How you doing?” Ben asked Rey. He was clearly concerned about her. As hard as she tried to put on a strong face and be tough, she knew Ben could see right through it. They’d gotten so close with all the time they’d spent together that Ben knew Rey inside and out. 

 

“I’m okay. Just hard watching my amazing partner dance with someone else,” Rey said dejectedly. 

 

Ben wrapped his arms around her shoulders, drawing her into his body.

 

“How about this, we blow off rehearsal Friday night and go to that Halloween party that Vanity Fair invited you to. It’ll get your mind off of the dance, off of your bum ankle, and allow you to blow off some steam. Yeah?” 

 

Rey nodded. It seemed like a good idea.

 

As it turned out, Friday couldn’t come soon enough. Since the world perceived them as partners, they agreed that a couples costume would be appropriate. 

 

Rey donned her sexy army green jumpsuit that hugged her body in all the right places. As she sat on the ottoman at the end of her bed she zipped up her knee-high leather boots and finished the outfit off with mirrored aviator sunglasses. Rey zipped the costume up to her sternum and hung the classic dog tag down her chest. She realized that this was her first official party as a pro on Dancing with the Stars, and she was relieved it was more casual and fun as a halloween party and Ben would be by her side. 

 

As if on cue, there was a knock at her door. She felt a smile inch across her face as she walked toward it and found Ben on the other side. 

 

He nearly took her breath away. He stood before her in dark washed jeans and a white t-shirt covered in a brown leather aviator jacket. He too also completed his outfit with a dog tag and aviator sunglasses and Rey couldn’t help but notice the warmth growing in her belly. 

 

“Wow,” Ben said, reminding Rey she was still ogling him behind her aviators. She lifted the sunglasses and placed them at the top of her head. Holding her curled hair off her face. 

 

“Wow yourself,” she rebutted, “do you think Poe looks this good all suited up, flyboy?” She teased, knowing well Poe couldn’t hold a candle to Ben.

 

“Nah that fly boy ain’t got nothing on me,” he said in a cocky manner as he pulled the shades down his aquiline nose and peered at her over the rims.

 

“You are so full of yourself,” Rey said back. She moved closer to him, taking the daring leap and kissed his lips quickly. 

 

What Rey intended to be a brief and playful kiss molded into something more. Ben’s lips on hers made her melt into his arms, no longer concerned about the party or the fact that Finn could walk up to the door at any moment. Her fingers wove together behind his neck as she pulled him closer to her body and into the apartment. Her back soon found wall as Ben continued to press against her in the passionate embrace. She would have let this moment go on forever if she didn’t need to breathe. Rey parted her lips from his and angled her head down to take a much needed breath. He rested his forehead against hers, nearly panting at the same rate as she. 

 

“Yeah, let’s see Dameron do that,” Ben said snarkily.

 

Rey chuckled and rolled her eyes, grabbing her phone and Ben’s hand on the way out the door.

 

***

 

The party was everything Rey imagined and more. Upon arriving to the venue, there were press and photographers that lined the red carpet where they were to enter. Rey was nearly jumping out of her skin as she weaved her arm through Ben’s and they walked up and had their picture taken. 

 

A few members of the press asked how the season was going, if Rey would be back on the ballroom floor soon, or if this would tragically be the end of her season. She was lucky to have Ben on her arm as he flawlessly filtered through the questions he wanted to answer and ignored the others that jabbed at Rey’s career or their upward climb toward the mirrorball. 

 

She clutched his bicep as they entered the large room that had music blaring, lights strobing and  _ a lot  _ of people in it. Rey was comforted as she heard a booming voice coming across the room toward her and Ben. Neither of them should have been surprised at his attendance, but as his voice became closer and louder, Rey seemingly relaxed as she felt Ben tense up under her hand. She squeezed his bicep and looked up at him with her hazel orbs, instantly giving him some comfort in the situation.

 

“Hey brother,” Jason greeted Ben, who was reluctant to release Rey in order to shake his friend’s hand. Rey slipped her arm out from Ben’s to give Jason and Lisa both a big hug. She was relieved to know at least one person at this party, though she figured some of the other cast of the show would be in attendance. 

 

Ben and Jason offered to head off to the bar as Lisa and Rey stood at a hightop table. Their costumes were perfect as the caveman and his cave woman outfits, Rey joking with Lisa about their cave children not being with them. 

 

“We’ll be trick or treating with them tomorrow night, but we don’t have cave children, we have captain marvel and Khal Drogo,” Lisa laughed as Rey giggled at the irony of their son’s outfit choice, trying to mirror his father’s past character on Game of Thrones.

 

Ben and Jason returned with champagne for the ladies and whisky for themselves.

 

“Thank you,” Rey said to Ben, keeping eye contact with him as she gave him a bright and toothy smile. 

 

“So which one of you is Maverick and Goose?” Jason interrupted their moment, causing Rey to laugh. 

 

“Oh I’m definitely Goose,” Ben said taking a swig from his glass, “my dumbass has already been in a car crash, there’s no way I’d get out of that cockpit alive. Plus, I’d never let anything happen to my Maverick,” Ben said as he wrapped his arm around Rey’s waist. 

 

In the crowd of people at the party, Rey didn’t have to worry about their close proximity or looking like a couple. She was glad. And she was fine if Jason and Lisa knew too. She knew Jason had an idea about them since the moment he surprised Ben at rehearsal for the first time. 

 

The party ended up being just the distraction that Rey needed. Finn and Rose showed up shortly after Jason and Lisa had to leave, Rey conversed with a few celebrities and remained starstruck throughout the entire evening. By midnight her mood had entirely changed as Ben walked her back to the car, offering to give her a piggyback ride so she wouldn’t have to stand on her ankle. 

 

When they got back to her apartment, Rey was wiped. She didn’t realize how tired she actually was until she was in the car on the way home and could barely keep her eyes open as she nestled into Ben’s shoulder. 

 

She put her key in the door and turned back to Ben, “thanks for being my date tonight,” she said, feeling a blush start to color her cheeks, “it was nice not having to be so distant. It actually felt like a date.” 

 

“No,” Ben responded sternly, causing Rey to suddenly have a concerned look on her face. He cupped her cheek in his large hand, “this was not our first date. I’ll be taking you on a proper one of those.” 

 

“Okay,” she said with a smile on her face. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead before turning to head back downstairs. 

 

Rey closed the door and leaned on it, eyes closed embracing the gift that was the night. 

 

A throat cleared and Rey’s eyes shot open.

 

“So, you and Ben, huh?” Finn asked.

 

_ Fuck _

 

***

 

Ben had the dance down pat. He was dancing with Tallie so well and knew all the steps perfectly. He even seemed to enjoy playing the classic bad boy character. 

 

Sunday was camera blocking, Monday dress rehearsal, and Rey was just amazed how well he had transitioned to Tallie. Granted, she wasn’t exactly happy about it. Most amateurs would be fumbling trying to dance with someone entirely new after building up the chemistry and partnership with another person, but Ben was performing like a pro. Rey couldn’t help but be proud of him, and any time she was caught watching him longingly he’d wink at her, finish the count, and walk over to her and ask her how she was doing.

 

Rey stayed with Ben the rest of the day, except for when he was in hair and makeup and she took the opportunity to go back to her trailer and rest her ankle. He knocked on the door and when she went to open it she nearly screamed. Ben had been transformed into the full-blown Joker. White face, eyeliner, lipstick, and green slicked back hair. He wore a gorgeous purple velvet suit and was definitely looking the part.

 

“Oh my gosh that is terrifying,” Rey laughed covering her mouth as she muffled her giggles, “I feel so underdressed!” 

 

“Don’t make me get this makeup all over your face because I’ll do it,” Ben threatened as he pointed his finger at her.

 

Rey straightened up and stopped her giggling, “don’t you dare because if that makeup ends up on my face that will start all sorts of questions, babe.” 

 

“Later, later then.” Ben mumbled then grabbed her hand to lead her to the ballroom for showtime.

 

A thought crossed Rey’s mind as they passed Finn’s trailer. She hadn’t yet told Ben about Finn finding out about them.

 

_ Later, later then…  _ she repeated in her head.

 

Rey headed to the balcony as everyone set their places for the opening.  _ Dead Man’s Party _ by Oingo Boingo began on the speakers. As the dance began, Rey watched Ben enjoy himself, especially when he was able to be Edward Scissorhands carving a pumpkin. She smiled as he danced around the room. 

 

The group ended in the center of the dance floor and Mitaka and Phasma explained the rules of the night from the balcony, also mentioning how Ben would be accompanied by Tallie due to Rey’s injury. The couple with the highest score of the night would receive immunity and can’t be eliminated. Rey knew that was going to be Ben. No doubt. As the dances began, Ben was back by Rey’s side watching the competition. Tallie went and changed out of her costume from the opening number and into her Harley Quinn costume. 

 

The producers came and snagged Ben from Rey’s side, saying it was time for them to prepare to dance, Ben squeezed her hand tightly before following behind them. As Ben got down to the dance floor, he looked up at Rey as she mouthed, ‘good luck’ before blowing him an air kiss, something she had done prior to this week, so it didn’t hint toward anything out of the ordinary. 

 

Rey watched the package and how it talked about her injury on her ankle. Rewatching it was painful as she watched herself slip and fall on top of her ankle, but was immediately tended to by Ben. She wished the cameras hadn’t gotten her crying as the doctor told her of having to hold off for a few weeks, but there wasn’t anything to do, and she hoped some sympathy would come across for Ben in the following weeks without her. Not that he needed it. 

 

The package came to an end and  _ You Don’t Own Me  _ by Grace featuring G-Eazy began playing. Rey imagined what it would be like to be dancing with Ben. 

 

_ She layed on the floor of the cage as the guards spun it around. As she is getting up the spotlight shined on her as Ben sneaks onto the stage and up to one of the guards “breaking their neck” and “stabbing” the other one. She is relieved to see him come to the mouth of the cage and to her rescue. Releasing her from her chains. They make their way down the ramp and off to the side of the stage, getting into frame. Rey would begin counting and Ben would smile at her, knowing that this wasn’t just for his benefit but also just was a habit for Rey.  _

 

_ The dance would start off as a classic waltz, as she choreographed, but as they continue to glide across the dance floor, Rey would try to break away from Ben, but he’d grab her across her bare waist and pull her back, dipping her before she stood back straight again. She tried to step forward and he’d pull her flush with his body, her head cradled in the crook of his neck. _

 

_ Rey would spin and try to flee again but Ben would grab her across her shoulders, stopping her and bringing her to stand straight after double dipping her. Rey would extend her leg up as she bent backwards as Ben ran his tongue up her fishnet stockings as he held her leg pointed toward the ceiling -  _ Rey felt a chill run down her back at the thought -  _ Ben would then start to sway them with a hand on Rey’s neck as he stood behind her, she’d laugh and smile proudly since Harley Quinn liked that sort of thing.  _

 

_ Ben would pull her back into hold as they would move across to the other side of the dancefloor. Ben would grab a hold of one of her pigtails as she continues to giggle and roll her head towards him. _

 

_ As they’d begin to move down the center of the dance floor, they’d come to a stop and Rey would fall forward into Ben’s strong arms with him catching her before grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head while he continued to waltz her around the floor in control.  _

 

_ The song would end and the dance would come to a finish with both of them punching the guards behind their back before coming in for a very close embrace as their noses skimmed the other’s and Rey’s lips would nearly touch Ben’s.  _

 

The sound of Mitaka ushering Tallie and Ben over to him brought Rey out of her daydream and back to reality. The reality where she was standing on the balcony and Tallie was stepping in for Rey while injured and dancing with her man. 

 

She cheered for them, clapping for her team as she tried to hold back tears building up in her eyes. Her cheers washed out by the sound of applause by the audience. 

 

“You’re now my favorite joker after Heath Ledger,” Mitaka complimented Ben.

 

“I appreciate that” Ben said gratefully.

 

“Seriously, that was incredible.” Mitaka said as Tallie grabbed Ben’s face and looked him in the eye. A pang of jealousy coursed through Rey as she watched Ben, slightly relieved by the way he fidgeted, looking uncomfortable as Rey watched from the balcony. 

 

“I don’t know what they’re gonna say, but considering the challenges you faced this week, wow. Oh I think I know what you’re going to say,” Mitaka laughed at Jessika who sat slumped in her chair fanning herself with her notecard. 

 

“Hang on, let me just compose myself,” she said sitting up in her chair before continuing, “Um… WHAT?! Okay, for real, first of all I know how hard it is to switch partners, I actually had to do that with one of my partners while I had surgery when I was on the show as a dancer. So, you build like eight weeks of chemistry and everything, but it just goes to show that you are the real deal because you can dance with any partner and knock it out of the park. You are so amazing!” 

 

The crowd cheered for Jessika’s comment as Tallie patted Ben on the shoulder. Rey was thankful for her since she couldn’t be down there with him. 

 

“Sigmund Freud would have a field day trying to analyze those two psychotic, thrilling, chilling, evil creatures.” Ackbar began, “It’s just amazing! Amazing and I have to say, in spite of a new set of wheels, you still gave us the ride of a lifetime. Bravo” 

 

“Thank you, thank you” Ben acknowledged the kind words from Alan. 

 

“And Amilyn”

 

“You know, the truth is it hurts my heart so much to see Rey up there watching you!” Rey blew another kiss to her team, mouthing ‘it’s amazing’ as Amilyn spoke, “Because you guys have been so incredible.”

 

Ben took the moment to point to Rey, patting on his chest and then repeating his point to Rey, and shouting “I love you” up to her. Tallie nodded and patted Ben on the shoulder as Rey covered her hands over her mouth, urgin the tears not to roll over her cheeks. 

 

“But I have to judge what you did,” Amilyn continued, despite the distraction of Rey and Ben separated by the balcony, “and you had a different partner this week, Tallie you were great and Ben, so were you. It was  _ beyond  _ incredible. You have the best of all dances here, but it’s like a whole different style of dancing, and it was very aggressive and I wasn’t sure how it was gonna turn out, and you handled it like a pro. Well done.” 

 

Mitaka clarified that two other couples have perfect scores, but if they were to get perfect scores, they’d receive immunity, “Let’s check it out.” 

 

“Amilym Holdo”

 

“10”

 

“Alan Ackbar” 

 

“10” 

 

“Jessika Pava” 

 

Jessika slumped back in her chair, clearly still all silly and feeling  _ very good  _ after their dance and held up her ten paddle.

 

Tallie jumped up and down trying to hug Ben as Mitaka came and gave them a group hug, sending them up to Rey to celebrate.

 

Ben waved to the crowd as they cheered for him and even bowed on his way to Rey. Thanking the crowd as much as he could for their support. 

 

When they got up to the skybox, Tallie was hugging Rey tightly as Ben came in from the side for a group hug. Tallie backed out of it shortly after and let Ben and Rey hold each other and talk after his received immunity and first  _ perfect score _ . Ben felt his neck getting wet with tears as Rey hugged him tightly. He was so proud he’d made his girl proud, he could’ve held her all night. 

 

After the show ended, Rey waited for Ben to clean up before he took her home. He walked out of the dressing room in clean clothes, but still had his makeup on, brushing it off as him wanting to just wash it off when he got home. Rey shrugged as they headed for the car. 

 

Upon arriving back to her apartment, Ben walked her up holding her hand the entire way. They reached her door and Rey turned back to look at her Joker in street clothes. She laughed as his makeup had started to smear a bit over the night due to the sweat. 

 

“You’re a mess,” Rey said as she ran a finger down the side of his face, collecting makeup and smearing it back on his nose.

 

“I’m not the only one,” Ben joked. Rey assumed he meant because of her breakdown after his dance earlier, but clearly he had other thoughts in mind. Ben grabbed the sides of Rey’s face and brought her lips to his roughly. The kiss was messy and definitely uncoordinated, as Ben pushed her face away from his he laughed.

 

“I told you I’d get you later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robyn is a fantastic beta! And Panda creates gorgeous art! This was inspired by Rey's daydream/fantasy during the dance since she (sharna) was injured during this remarkable dance and we missed out on what could've been one of the best dances ever on the show!


	11. Showstoppers Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's showstoppers night on Dancing with the Stars!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my friend and beta Robyn for beta'ing this chapter so quickly due to the time constraints of the holiday (Happy Father's Day btw!) and my impending vacation on Monday! I hope everyone enjoys! And thanks to Clara Gemm for the awesome airport commission!

[Dance of the week](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOETOUGvVxo)

[Duo Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZnH_ZXr7ws)

* * *

“Sorry guys, ugh, sorry. I need to ice.” She said as she hobbled out of rehearsal.

 

Rey was working her butt off. Between actively participating in rehearsals and going to physical therapy, she was doing everything she could to get back to dancing with Ben, even if that meant going through acupuncture, TENS and light therapy. She was eating, drinking, breathing, and sleeping recovery. It wasn’t until she had a conversation with her physical therapist that she realized where her recovery status was at.

 

“If I start dancing, how much risk am I at?” Rey asked as she sat on the table with TENS electrodes wrapped around her ankle and calf muscle. 

 

“Well Rey, it’s always a risk to return back to sport, but it just takes one awkward land that your muscles normally would account for that could turn into a major injury.”

 

Rey wiped the tears from her cheek as he gave her a moment to consider their conversation. She could risk it and dance with Ben and potentially injure herself further, taking her out of the competition completely this season; or she could take one more week off and come back and finish the season off with him in the semi-finals. 

 

She needed to talk with Ben about this. She glanced at her watch and noticed the time. She had to get back to her place to get her bag for the flight to New York. Ben was going to be dancing to a song from the Broadway show, The Wiz. So, Rey thought what a perfect way to fit in a date and opportunity to study the character simultaneously.

 

They’d agreed to meet at the airport as opposed to Ben coming and picking her up. It wasn’t hard to find Ben though, just outside of security he loomed over the passerby in a grey hoodie pulled up over his head, a faded red ball cap, dark wash jeans and Nikes. 

 

_ ‘Damn I could just spread him on a cracker,’  _ Rey thought in a naughty tone. 

 

When Ben found Rey from across the room, his crooked smile graced his face. Rey would never get over seeing that smile and knowing it shone brightest for her. 

 

She approached him as he hopped in line for security. 

 

“Hey,” she said as her hand brushed his, the only fleeting moments they got at this point with their secret relationship. How badly she wanted to stand on her tiptoes as he’d come down to meet her lips with a kiss. Be able to claim him in public to stifle the girls silently ogling him from behind. 

 

“Hey,” he said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, drawing her in close. 

 

‘ _ That should shut them up,’  _ Rey thought smugly. 

 

He kept his arm wrapped around her as they made their way through the security line in a comfortable silence. As Rey sat on the bench just outside of security slipping her converse back on, her mind stirred with the many ways she could talk to Ben about this week. 

 

“What is it, Rey? You look like there’s a battle going on in that pretty head of yours.” 

 

She looked down, hiding the blush as she tried to push aside his compliment and focus on his question. 

 

“So I talked with my physical therapist this week,” she said hesitantly.

 

“Okay, and…” Ben said, trying not to hold his breath while awaiting Rey’s prognosis. 

 

“And…” She tried to figure out the best way to breach the subject with Ben, “I  _ could  _ be cleared to dance on Monday,  _ but  _ I could also be taking a major risk trying to dance this week.” She didn’t want to meet Ben’s gaze - too afraid to find disappointment in his eyes. 

 

He grabbed her hand and walked her over to a corner of the terminal that was fairly empty. 

 

“Rey, if you could dance Monday, that would be obviously amazing,  _ but  _ I know you gotta look out for you.”

 

Rey nodded as Ben lifted her chin up to make her look him in the eyes. She had just loved everything about this season. She didn’t want it to be over. 

 

He wiped her tears before pulling her in for a hug, unwilling to let go of her before they were called to board. They’d figure this out. They had to. 

 

*** 

 

_ The Wiz _ gave Ben a very good insight into the character, but nothing made the night better than having his fingers laced together with Rey’s once the lights had gone down. He tried his best to calm her as he drew circles on the back of her wrist with his thumb. Overall, she seemed to be in better spirits for the night and as they returned to LA. 

 

Ben knew she wouldn’t be dancing that week. And while he  _ desperately _ wanted to be dancing with her and not Tallie, he understood her decision. He’d rather her be back by his side full time next week than risk her career to dance once more this week. 

 

Finn was surprisingly a big help with lifting everybody’s spirits and it made Ben and Rey thankful. Rey enjoyed seeing their bromance blossom, especially when they weren’t able to keep straight faces for their duo paso doble. So when it came to Monday night, Rey was happy to head into hair, makeup, and wardrobe and feel like she could share the night with Ben. 

 

“You look adorable,” he said as she walked out of the costume trailer dressed as a very pink, Glinda. Rey had agreed to get into costume for the show, even if she wasn’t dancing, because of Ben. He couldn’t have her feeling like she was replaced any longer. 

 

“And you look green with envy.” She said as she snaked her arms behind his back and looked up at her gargantuan green leprechaun. 

 

“Yeah, green isn’t my best color.” 

 

“Nope!” Finn said as he patted Ben on the back and then trotted after Rose in their  _ Cats _ outfits. 

 

“Look who’s talking,  _ Fluffy _ ! Ben yelled back as Rey chuckled and pulled him toward the ballroom. 

 

***

 

Rey watched the opening number from the balcony, she still felt a pang in her heart when they’d announce “Ben Solo and Rey” but she knew she was doing the right thing. 

 

As the night began, everyone had a number from a Broadway show and were teamed up for a duo dance. Ben began to set up for his number and package, but as he followed Tallie to the red room for one final makeup check he grabbed Rey and pulled her close.

 

“You are my partner,” he said, as if he had read her mind earlier in the evening, “I asked the producers to stop announcing Tallie’s name when introducing our team because even if she’s standing in for you, she isn't you. You’re my partner. And no one is going to change that.” 

 

Rey lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek as he rested his forehead against hers. As she let out of shaky breath she could faintly feel him nod before he headed to join Tallie. 

 

Rey was left there smiling. As the producers shuffled Ben and Tallie away, Rey went to watch the package from the balcony. Knowing that it would include moments from this week and focus on her recovery. 

 

As the package came to a close and the music rose, Rey watched as Ben was transformed into the wizard swept into Oz by a tornado. He danced with Tallie on the stage before shuffling over to find a lone scarecrow amidst tall corn stalks. They greeted and danced amongst one another before heading off to find the tinman stuck reaching for his oil can. Ben reached down and provided him the much needed oil to lube up his joints for their journey to dance around and find the lion. 

 

Just then, Rey noticed Ben began to get ahead of the music, as he stepped into a step too soon, he lost his footing and stood there for 3 beats trying to make sure he could catch back up. Luckily he did just that. He finished the rest of the dance like a pro. She hoped it wouldn’t eat at him too much to affect his other dance. 

 

“All right, follow the yellow brick road down to me!” Mitaka invited them to join him to hear their scores and feedback on the dance. Ben laughed as Idina Menzel sat before him, preparing to judge.  _ ‘How very appropriate,’ _ he thought.

 

“Nice job, wizard! Tallie wonderful.” Mitaka nodded to the both of them, shaking Ben’s hand, “Let’s see what the judges have to say, Jess we’ll start with you.”

 

“A great wizard and a wonderful dancer!” She exclaimed as Rey cheered from the skybox, “I have to point out your versatility and skill; you seem to inhabit every style and every role with such a natural flow. It’s incredible, that was fantastic, but you just went off in the beginning,” she said with a scowl on her face as if she was disgusted and disappointed by the misstep, “it was nearly perfect, but you missed a step in the beginning.  _ But  _ a tiny flaw in an otherwise perfect dance, brava!”

 

“Aw, all right, Amilyn, what’d you think?”

 

“Well, first of all I have to say, not everyone can rock a green outfit like you,” she chuckled with Ben as he commented on how he wasn’t sure if he could either, “but you’re right, Jessika was right, you got ahead on one movement;  _ however _ , what I really applaud is when you came back on that stage you came back with avengence, you said ‘I’m gonna get this move and that move, and I’m gonna kill it and rock and bam!’” Amilyn said animatedly as she waved her arms around. 

 

Mitaka laughed, “Idina?” 

 

“Well, I played the Wicked Witch of the West on Broadway ages ago and green is hard to rock and you look hot, first of all! Second of all, I would share the stage with you anytime, you’re amazing.” She smiled.

 

“Thank you so much, I appreciate that,” Ben said sincerely. Rey recognized the look in his eyes, knowing that Idina’s comment meant a lot to him. 

 

“And lastly, Alan.”

 

“Well we all know you messed up. But may I point out, I called it in like week three, you should be on broadway. That’s all I’m going to say.” 

 

“I have to ask,” Mitaka turned to Ben, “before we get to the scores, for anyone who does the show in the future, what goes through your mind when you know you mistepped there, but I’ve got a whole number to keep going, so you rally and then you do it, what’s that moment like?”

 

Ben fidgeted with his hat, “I mean, that’s just it. I had to learn that the hard way, it’s happened earlier in the season, you know. And it’s all about selling it. A lot of times, mistakes that you know you’ve made they don’t actually see them. That one you did, and I get that,” he chuckled, Rey was pleased with his lighter attitude on the error, “that’s fine, but I’ve had experience with the little ones and you just have to rally through it and try and come back stronger.”

 

“Well rally you did. So let’s check out the judges scores.”

 

The judgement music rose.

 

“Amilyn Holdo” 

“9”

 

“Idina Menzel” 

 

“9” 

 

“Alan Ackbar”

 

“9” 

 

“Jessika Pava”

 

“9” 

 

“There you go guys! 36 out of 40 for Ben and Tallie’s first round dance, let’s see how they do when they come back for the second round with the duo dance! Well done you guys, head on back to Rey.” Mitaka excused them.

 

Ben looked up to the balcony and pointed up to Rey as the audience applauded. Ben lead the way for him and Tallie to Rey and embraced her as soon as he saw her at the top of the stairs. The camera panned to their hug and must have showed it on the screen as the audience, ‘awwed’ on cue. 

 

“You made a mistake,” Rey mumbled into Ben’s shoulder as they continued to hug as the next round started. 

 

“I don’t even care,” Ben said back to her as he rested his cheek on the crown of her head. 

 

“That’s new,” She said as she looked up to him. 

 

“Eh,” he shrugged his shoulders, “I’ll be dramatic when you’re back out there with me”

 

She chuckled as he squeezed him tight before trotting off with him to wardrobe for his next dance. 

 

The whole production of the paso doble was created around the bromance, and Finn and Ben were living it up. The characters that they would portray were “Sheriff” Finn and “Outlaw” Ben. Rey chuckled as she remembered the day where Finn and Ben were talking about their characters and the dance and Rose had to remind them that she’s the star, not the professional dancer. 

 

_ “Yeah, yeah.” Finn said as he brushed her off acting like a big deal, “Don’t worry, Rey or Tallie will make you look great.” She rolled her eyes at her partner as Rey was laughing at the boys. Finn was having too much fun with this one.  _

 

Rey straightened Ben’s cowboy hat as he exited the wardrobe and headed back to the ballroom. He looked quite dashing as an outlaw. She imagined that she’d swoon over him in any brothel he came to raid. 

 

She had changed into a white, off the shoulder, short lace dress and cowboy boots to match his western attire. 

 

“Well don’t you look sweet lil’ darlin’” he said with a southern drawl. He grabbed her hand and twirled her so her dress would flutter in the breeze. She giggled at their ability to act cute as the wandered their way back to the ballroom. As they approached the stage door, a producer informed Ben they’d be starting his package shortly. 

 

Rey gave him a kiss on the cheek and informed him she’d be in the red room watching. He squeezed her hand before they parted. 

 

*** 

 

Rey stood with Gwen in the red room as the package played on the TV. As the screen went to black she knew the dance would be beginning. Ben stood in the makeshift saloon across from Finn looking at his wanted poster. Ben removed his cowboy hat and tossed it and his moneybags on the ground. They marched toward each other with Rose and Tallie in hand. They spun the girls as they crossed each other and made eye contact. 

 

They soon crossed the dancefloor toward each other again and standing off official before taking ten paces toward either side of the dancefloor and turned to face one another again. 

 

They continued to paso until they met once again in the center of the room. They circled each other like vultures in the desert, trying to size each other up before Finn shoved Ben. Rose and Tallie came back to their sides and they shuffled back toward the saloon. They continued to stand off in their paso as they moved in a circle all together. Rey clasped her hands over her mouth watching Ben’s every move in hopes he wouldn’t be making any mistakes this time around, even with his lax attitude over the one earlier in the show.

 

They came together and Ben clutched Rose as Finn clutched Tallie and then switched the girls back, removing their overskirts to reveal their off white ruffled onesies below. 

 

The men twirled the skirts like capes as if they were matadors as they crossed the floor. Finn and Ben made their way across the floor, and spun the capes over their heads several times before moving to the side and tossing them down before sliding on knees to pass each other. Finn and Ben both knee slid across the wooden floor again before coming to the final steps of the dance. 

 

Tallie and Rose broke them up, leading them back around the dancefloor and to the saloon where they broke two bottles over the mens’ heads while they fought over the moneybags on the ground. The boys slumped to the floor as the girls stepped over their bodies. As the music lowered. 

 

“I love it! Wow!” Mitaka cheered as the group came up and joined him before the judging, “Jess.”

 

“Oh that was mayhem and carnage in WestWorld! I’m sorry for the season spoiler, but that’s how it’s going to end. The boys locking horns and beating the hell out of each other while the girls ending up with the prize. That was very topical, very entertaining, very strong.” The group clapped at Jessika’s comments as Mitaka moved onto Holdo. 

 

“Yeah I love the way you took all the energy from the competition, which felt pretty serious because you guys are very in it to win it. But what I liked the most is we are looking for how well you danced in sync when you’re doing this and how well you danced together. I thought you went with your strengths and you guys played into it. The sync was good, but you guys seemed to get off on the musicality of it in the beginning so it was a little bit off, but once you found each other it was like ‘Bam!’”

 

“Idina” Mitaka chuckled.

 

“I’m probably like the worst judge ever because I didn’t see anything with how hot you all were!” Tallie and Finn both cheered for their partners, clapping for Idina’s comment, “you do something like this, and I don’t know, it was all so sexy!”

 

“All we are looking for is honesty, that’s all,” Mitaka joked with Idina as she covered her face and told them the dancing was amazing.” 

 

“Alan?” 

 

“I just wish all guys did a paso to deal with their problems because that seemed to work how you duked it out. But honestly, that’s the reason why you guys are some of the few still standing. You guys got out there. You, Ben, I could tell you were kind of pissed from the earlier dance, you had that eye contact immediately and were like ‘I’m not going to let this determine my fate,’ so you guys both came out and rocked it. I loved it.”

 

“Wonderful, all right head on to the red room for your scores.”

 

Ben was the first to bolt for the red room, knowing Rey would be waiting there. Ben kissed Rey on the cheek immediately as they embraced as he entered the red room and Phasma began speaking.

 

“Did I do okay? Did I mess up?” He teased Rey as she spoke softly to him.

 

“Oh stop it,” she shoved him toward Phasma and smiled. 

 

“One of the things I absolutely loved watching from back here was Rey. She was just back here screaming her brains out at the television and also cracking up! But that’s one thing with you two, you guys didn’t budge with your faces. Very serious. How hard was that?” Finn couldn’t stop smiling and chuckling as Phasma tried to ask her questions, before she said ‘I just can’t with you’ to Finn. 

 

“I mean, as you saw, it took all week. It took all week to practice to get like this. I mean we had a moment yesterday and this morning I was up there smiling, so it’s especially hard to keep it on.”

 

“That’s great, well let’s see what the judges had to say.” 

 

“Amilyn Holdo”

 

“9” 

 

“Idina Menzel”

“9”

 

“Alan Ackbar”

 

“Excuse me? 10!”

 

“Jessika Pava” 

 

“9”

 

All right, 37 out of 40. You guys will have to survive elimination later, and when you do, we can’t wait to see you back next week!” 

 

And survive elimination they did. 

 

But as they headed back to the studio after the close of the show like they always did, Rey could tell something was off with Ben. He was surprisingly quiet.

 

As they entered their space, Ben lead Rey over to the couch and sat her down, facing her as he sat next to her. 

 

“Okay what’s up Ben?” 

 

“I don’t want to dance with Tallie anymore, Rey. It feels wrong. We don’t have the chemistry, her skin feels rough under my hands, and dancing with her does nothing for me. If I don’t get to dance with you then I don’t know if I want to do the show anymore. How can I with you being sidelined like this?” 

 

Rey pushes off her butt with her foot and kisses Ben softly. 

 

“Well then I guess it’s good my therapist cleared me tonight. I get to dance again. We’ll start tomorrow Ben. And I hate to say it, as happy as I am to hear you feel that way because I couldn’t  _ stand  _ seeing you dance with Tallie anymore. We’re about to turn up the heat this week. You ready for that?” 

 

He grabbed her waist and picked her up off the couch, spinning her around the room before setting her down and kissing her excitedly. 

 

Rey couldn’t stop smiling as he drove her home. 

 


	12. Semi-Finals!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's semi-finales on Dancing with the Stars!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so so sorry I kept y'all waiting for so long! But Rey is back!!! Hope everyone enjoys!

[Dance of the Week ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z5zwCjbD_Ps)

[Trio dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Wu_s5lUORs)

* * *

 

“What the hell is that?” Ben asked Rey as he entered the room. 

 

Rey smiled as she sat on a chair holding up a blindfold as Ben arrived at the studio for their first day of rehearsal for semi-finals. 

 

“ _ This”  _ she said holding the blindhold out further and standing, “is going to be our showstopper for semi-finals.” 

 

“So you’re going to put a blindfold on me? Isn’t this competition challenging enough for me, Rey?”

 

Rey laughed and embraced Ben in a hug, resting her chin on his chest as she looked up to him. 

 

“The blindfold is for me, Ben,” she smiled softly as she took in the surprise on his face, “it shows my wholehearted trust in you, and how you will lead me around the dance floor and back into this competition after my injury.”

 

Ben clutched the sides of Rey’s face and brought his forehead down to meet hers. How easily it would have been to close the gap between their lips, but not before the season ended. Not before he got that mirrorball for Rey. And certainly not in the midst of all the studio cameras. 

 

Sure, they were allowed to be cute. Rey was back and that meant Ben had his partner back, but bringing a relationship or romantic element into the competition would be dangerous and Ben wanted Rey to win because of her raw talent not because the fans thrived off of a forbidden, star-crossed love story. 

 

Rey enjoyed another few moments in Ben’s arms before pulling herself away from him. She was going to go all out for this week with two dances: their main dance and the jive trio with Tallie. 

 

They began running through the argentine tango. Rey had explained to Ben that even in rehearsals she would be blindfolded. She wanted Ben to build his confidence and  _ know  _ that he could lead her around that dance floor. 

 

The first time he put the blindfold on her, it sent a shiver up her spine and she felt her breath catch in her chest. That feeling never went away. As they continued to practice, she felt tingles with every move, and there was a new level with this performance. Her heart would race throughout the dance up until Ben would remove her blindfold. 

 

This dance had passion sewn throughout. It wasn’t until Ben was messing around during rehearsals that Rey figured out the ending to their performance. 

 

She was getting a sip of water when she turned and found Ben doing a handstand on the chair. 

 

Her jaw hit the floor and she pointed straight at Ben. 

 

He lowered himself back to a standing position and looked up to see a stunned look on Rey’s face. His stomach dropped, getting a very bad feeling about that look. 

 

“That. Right there. I want that!” Rey said excitedly, “oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!” 

 

She raced to Ben’s side. Her head immediately knowing the ending to the dance. She put Ben into his final position as he removed her blindfold. 

 

“You’re gonna remove my blindfold and sit me down in the chair, bend my back over the side of the chair and then handstand over my bent body.” 

 

Ben’s eyes widened.  _ This woman will be the death of me. _

 

As it turned out, as always, Rey was right. The dance was incredibly powerful, and the trick at the end gave extra pizazz. 

 

Truly, Ben just liked having Rey back in his arms. No longer worrying if she’d be able to return to him and the competition and constantly questioning how her recovery was going.

 

“Come with me,” he grabbed her hand one day during their trio rehearsal. His arm was linked with her as they walked down to the studio lots. 

 

“There’s something I want to show you.” Rey cupped her hands over her mouth as they approached the gold indycar.

 

“This is the car I was in the day of my accident,” Ben said as he released Rey’s arm and laced his fingers with hers. Rey ran her hand over each surface of the car, mentally memorizing how each piece felt under her hands, knowing that this was not only the car that almost took Ben’s life, but also saved him.

 

As if Ben knew what she was thinking, he continued his thought, “If it wasn’t for this car, then I wouldn’t be here, and I wouldn’t have a shot of being on the finals of this show if it wasn’t for you,” he looked at her as he leaned on the car with one hand holding onto her, “that’s kinda cool.”

 

Rey was at a loss for words, she could feel the tears begin to well in her eyes.

 

“Thank you for that,” she said as she stepped into Ben for a hug, his arms wrapped around her immediately as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

 

“You’re welcome”

 

*** 

 

Rey let out a shaky breath as she approached the door to the stage. She didn’t want to let Ben down. He’d been counting on her return and everything felt so much better now that she was back, she refused to let anything ruin this moment. 

 

“Hey, you okay?” Finn approached her from behind, placing a hand on her back to help steady his friend. Rey nodded trying to force her nerves down. Finn pulled her into a tight hug before wishing her good luck.

 

“Thanks,” she supplied a timid smile, “you too,” before Finn walked off in search for Rose. 

 

Ben passed Finn and gave him a pat on the back as the two wished each other good luck. 

 

“You ready?” Ben asked as he grabbed both of Rey’s hands in his own, “hey sweetheart what’s wrong?” 

 

Rey chuckled as she wiped the tears off her cheek with the back of her hand, “I should be seeing how you’re doing, not the other way around.”

 

“Rey, this is your first semifinals and you just got back from recovering after an injury. I don’t think there is anything wrong with you being a little nervous.” 

 

She squeezed his hands as she looked into his eyes. The opening package began playing on the screen, ‘thank you,’ she mouthed to Ben before he kissed her on the cheek and guided her toward the ballroom. 

 

They joined the other couples as Mitaka introduced them for the semi-finals. Five dancers remained and each had their title. Ben was deemed the breakout due to his unexpected success on the show. Rey chuckled when she saw his face flash across the screen with the mirrorball in hand. 

 

Ben squeezed Rey’s sides, making her jump before she turned and smacked him on the chest. She was thrilled to be back in Ben’s arms. She could only hope their routine showed it and showed exactly why Ben was the breakout and why he  _ deserved _ to be in the finals.

 

As the groups separated and the dances began, Rey watched intently as each dancer made their way across the floor. Her and Ben’s dance would be the last of the individual dances before the trios began. She watched as Connix and Poe tangoed and Finn and Rose foxtrotted. 

 

Rey felt a tear shed across her cheek as she watched Rose dance. She had just lost her grandma who was a huge fan of the show, yet she showed up and performed for her. Rey and everyone else in the ballroom could tell she was holding back tears throughout the dance. 

 

Rey felt arms wrap around her shoulders from behind. Knowing who it was without looking, she rested her head on his forearm as she watched Finn dip Rose for their final counts. No surprise they had gotten thirty out of thirty. They were excused to the red room to meet up with Phasma as a producer came and told them it was time for them to set up. Ben grabbed Rey’s hand and headed down the stairs to stand center stage. 

 

Ben and Rey resumed their position they had in the balcony and Ben swayed Rey back and forth from behind as the package played. They laughed as Ben whispered things into Rey’s ear. They walked out to center stage and Rey held her breath till the music began. 

 

She exhaled as she lifted her eyes and felt Ben come up behind her with the blindfold. She felt the lace of the blindfold as he placed it over her eyes. Listening to the music and feeling Ben’s touch would now be her only guidance.

 

Rey lowered her hands away from the mask and out by her sides. Ben seized her hand and spun her into his body. She stepped forward as he extended their joined hands up. Ben lead her backwards and towards the other side of the ballroom when she felt his body separate from her. Rey walked across from where she assumed Ben had sat down in the chair. 

 

She turned, bending at the knees and seductively shaking her bottom before kicking out a leg and spinning. Ben’s hand caught her bicep and pulled her back as her leg lifted and was hoisted up by Ben’s strength. She scissored her legs mid-air while Ben inverted her before he tenderly returned her to the floor. 

 

She took a blind step as Ben guided her to stand on the chair in front of her before he positioned himself before her as she kept one foot on the chair and the other bent at the knee. Ben led her to a standing position on the chair, once again, before she extended her leg out, which Ben held on to as he lifted her from the chair in a circle as she spun her legs around his head before wrapping the back of her body around his and then  once again meeting the floor. 

 

She held tight to Ben’s body, knowing his lips were only a breadth away from her own, she grazed his face with her finger tips before he pulled her tight to his frame and tangoed her across the floor, spinning her multiple times before she extended her leg and swept it across the floor while she stood in plie, praying her ankle didn’t twist in her shoes. 

 

Ben moved her backwards and as his body separated from her, she let out a small whimper as she stood alone for a moment before Ben grabbed her bicep and turned her body toward him, caressing her face with his fingertips before they quickly moved sideways. Rey gave a little hop and she felt as her foot moved across the wood floor before she hiked her leg over Ben’s hip as he spun. As she hopped off of his body, He grabbed at her neck and swayed her body to the Argentine music. Continuing to hold onto the back of her neck, he guided her through the center of the dance floor before she felt the back of her legs finally bump the chair. Ben’s hands came to grasp the side of her face as he slid the blindfold up and off her eyes. 

 

The intensity in the dance had made his eyes nearly black pools of desire that her golden hazel ones immediately dived into. As he sat her down in the chair, he pushed her body back before stepping into a handstand that loomed over her body as the music ended. 

 

As the crowd cheered, he cartwheeled away from her body and off the chair before he helped her up. 

 

Rey held onto the side of his face with excitement.

 

“Babe! Babe that was your best dance!!! I am so proud of you!” She wrapped him into a tight hug, feeling like she could collapse in his strong arms. She heard him release a shaky breath that made her tummy flutter with butterflies and made her legs melt. There was no doubt that their dance had major chemistry and heat.

 

Amilyn and Jess stood from their chairs, stunned. Ben imagined a cartoon of drool pooling on the table below them as Ackbar cleaned their faces and closed their jaws.

 

“Look at that,” Mitaka started, pointing to the female judges, “that was amazing. You know, I know we’re gonna get to you guys in a second, but it was as if you didn’t know anyone else was in this room.”

 

“Oh I didn’t, I didn’t” Rey said as she raised her hand and laughed. 

 

“Oh I know but it just felt like,” Mitaka began as he then looked at the judges with their expectant faces, “Oh I am sorry, I am preempting what the judges are gonna say, sorry I was just really wowed by that! Ackbar,” he gestured to the older judge.

 

“I mean I was too, you were literally standing on your hands and everyone in this room was standing on their feet. That was absolutely sensational. The thing that is just so amazing about the argentine tango is that we’ve seen a lot this season and it’s been hard and aggressive and tact, but  _ this, this  _ is what an Argentine tango is. It’s controlled, it’s sexy, its got dynamic and passion. And you guys never shy away from taking risks and it completely worked in your favor tonight. Thank you for coming back,” he stuck his hand out to Rey, “We’re so happy you came back.” 

 

Rey started jumping as she raised her hands in the air, exclaiming a happy ‘yay’ as the crowd cheered.

 

“Jess.” 

 

“The race to the finals is on! And I tell you what, that was more than an Argentine tango! That was an Argentine Grand Prix! I mean what is amazing about this is first, the skill and the trust in the partnering. You were totally on top of it, you never missed a nuance in the music. Nothing was unnecessary, everything was spot on. Guys,” Jess said as she looked into the camera, “don’t try that climax at home, you’re not gonna be able to do it, doesn’t matter what you’re taking! Wow!” 

 

The audience cheered and laughed to Jessika’s final comments. 

 

“Amilyn” 

 

“To win  _ Dancing with the Stars  _ you have to keep raising your own stakes and you have to keep surprising us, that’s really important, and I think today’s strategy was fantastic, the risks I saw them. You nailed the risk, you seemed a bit wobbly at the beginning, but I could only see it because the rest of it was so so stellar. Well done.”

 

“Congratulations guys, head on up to the skybox, welcome back, Rey” Mitaka excused them.

 

Rey ran excitedly up the stairs. No ankle injury in the way to slow her down. Ben took his stairs two at a time and joined her at the top with his hand on her lower back. 

 

“Welcome back to our group,” Phasma said in singsong voice, giving Rey a hug as she approached, “hey I have to ask, where did you get the inspiration for the blindfold?”

 

“To be honest, I was thinking of all the great argentine tangos we’ve had this season,” Rey began explaining her reason as Phasma and Ben turned to the screens behind them.

 

“This season or season 10?” Phasma asked as she signaled to the still of herself on the screen with a blindfold on to when she was a contestant.

 

“Oh obviously, yes, yes, yes, yes, you were my inspiration,” she said as she laughed, feeling Ben squeeze her hip slightly. 

 

“Oh well you’re an amazing inspiration, I mean ‘hello, I am Rey, I hurt my ankle and now I am gonna dance on a chair blindfolded’ -  _ showoff -  _ how are you feeling?”

 

Rey couldn’t stop laughing, “honestly, I feel incredible, I obviously have no idea what it looked like, but it felt amazing. It obviously shows I trust Ben implicitly and how he moves with me,” Rey turned to Ben, “Babe I am so proud of you,” she said as she placed her hand over his heart and looked into his eyes, just now returning to his deep brown.

 

“Thanks, sweetheart. I mean that was terrifying.”

 

“Well it looked amazing. Let’s see what the judges thought, guys.” 

 

“Amilyn Holdo” 

 

“10”

 

“Allen Ackbar” 

 

“9” 

 

“Jessika Pava” 

 

“10”

 

Rey jumped into Ben’s arms receiving their twenty nine out of thirty, he swayed with her for a moment as Phasma began to address them again. 

 

“Can I ask you a question, were you a handstand guy before? I mean we know from your package you have no dance training so I have to ask, were we good at handstands before?”

 

Ben set Rey down as he prepared to answer the question.

 

“No,” Ben sighed answering the handstand question, “and what happened is, Rey has told me not to do things in rehearsals that can get added to performances, and we had an entirely different ending for this routine, and I was just goofing around and she spun around and gasped.” 

 

“That  _ is  _ basically how it happened,” Rey laughed. 

 

*** 

 

_ “What do you want to do for your trio dance? It’s going to be a jive with Tallie,” Rey asked Ben before she started choreographing the dance. She wanted this trio to mean something. Not just be a good time.  _

 

_ “Well, I was hoping to use my car, and maybe even use the song, ‘give me some lovin’” _

 

_ “Okay, and why that song?” Rey asked inquisitively, knowing that if Ben was suggesting that, it must be a good reason. _

 

_ “Well, that was always the song my dad and I listened to as we headed down to the track when I was younger.”  _

 

_ Rey smiled.  _

 

Ben grinned as the package played and he, Tallie, and Rey stood on the stage. For a brief moment something told him to look into the crowd. As he did, Ben saw Leia and Han making their way to the front of the crowd to sit. It was the first time they came to see him perform. 

 

He looked over to Rey and saw her wave at them. She had planned this. His wonderful girl. 

 

As the music lifted, Ben began jumping an invisible rope as the troupe fan girls came up to him for his autograph. Tallie and Rey stood off to each side of him snapping to the beat as he put his racing suit up onto his shoulders. 

 

Ben felt like the Fonz, just full of coolness and confidence as he spun around and then jumped over his indycar. The fun of this dance was he got to dance with Rey and Tallie at the same time, but Rey was the first, and seeing her smile as they began this fun routine made Ben’s heart soar. 

 

Ben grabbed both their hands as he spun them around before they grabbed him and pulled him forward into the air. The jived individually in sync, the dance proved to be quite fun as he bent over Tallie’s back and Rey over his. 

 

He placed a hand on each of their lower backs as they shook their butts to the music. Ben enjoyed having his hand that close to Rey’s peachy rear in front of everyone. He couldn’t wait till they no longer would have to hide it.

 

Rey pulled his face close to hers, saying he was doing great as the routine continued. He spun both girls toward him and could feel Rey’s bare skin of her abdomen under his hand. They jived backwards - forward for Ben - before he joined Rey in frame, spinning her while Tallie would step in every few counts to be spun with the trio.

 

Next thing Ben knew, he was being pushed back by the girls while they danced and he grabbed the confetti champagne bottle to finish off the dance. 

 

Rey brought Tallie in for a group hug with Ben as confetti continued to rain down from the rafters. The dance was super quick compared to their Argentine Tango, but it was a relief to have such a different dance after the complete seriousness of the tango. 

 

Ben broke the group hug and headed straight to his parents, pulling Leia in for a hug quickly before he embraced Han. His father cupped his face as they separated.

 

“You did good, kid.” he said before patting him on the back and sending him over to the judges. 

 

The crowd seemed to love it. As Ben, Tallie, and Rey joined Mitaka, Ben waved to the audience who continued to cheer for him. 

 

“Very powerful partnership among the three of you, Ackbar.”

 

“First of all, that is one hot pit crew,” The older judge earned a laugh from the crowd and fellow judges, “second of all, you guys were so in sync, I love that you were front and center, Ben. You knew exactly what you were doing, you were totally on time.  _ Such  _ a huge comeback from last week, and girls I loved the little single ladies moment you had there too, so good!”

 

“Jess.” 

 

“I tell you, I was dancing with you! You’re a natural with this trio. You went from one to another seamlessly. You never lost timing, from the one to the other in the middle conducting it all in charge. Loved it! Loved it.”

 

“Amilyn.” 

 

“It’s so true, typically this would be a disadvantage because you’re working with a new partner, but for you it was an advantage this week because you’re so familiar with them. I mean the best part was the unison. Nobody beat you dancing in unison matching the girls perfectly,” She snapped over her head, “work it.” 

 

The trio laughed as they were excused up to the skybox. 

 

“It’s all comes full circle!” Phasma greeted them, “from the car to the song you used to listen to, Rey’s gone, Tallie fills in, Rey’s back, we’re all in unison. I mean this is insane!”

 

“It is crazy how it all comes full circle,” Ben agreed with her, “that car in a lot of ways is the reason I am here. It saved my life, and it’s what kinda motivated me to want to do something like this. Then losing Rey for a couple weeks then getting her back, the car here, the song that my dad used to pump me up to go go-carting as a kid, you know this was a lot of fun. This one meant a lot to me.”

 

“You know, we saw that moment with your dad, that was so sweet. This dance clearly meant a lot to you. Let’s get your scores.” 

 

“Amilyn Holdo” 

 

“10”

 

“Allen Ackbar” 

 

“10” 

 

“Jessika Pava” 

 

“10”

 

“Congratulations you guys, thirty out of thirty, please head down to the stage to join the couples for elimination.”

 

Rey grabbed Ben’s hand as they headed back down the stairs. She was shaking from how much fun she had, but as soon as that music began, her heart got heavy. 

 

“With judges scores and viewers votes tallied. The first couple going to the finale is - ”

Mitaka paused for dramatic effect, as he did with every elimination, “Ben and Rey.”

 

Rey breathed a sigh of relief, but was immediately pulled into Ben’s arms. He placed a kiss on the crown of her head before he wrapped her tight into a hug. He didn’t need to hear anything else. He was taking Rey to the finale. She deserved it and more. 

 

***

 

“We’re going to the finale baby!” Rey shouted as she entered her apartment. Finn had gone out to eat with Rose so the apartment was left to themselves. Ben closed the door behind her and before he knew it was coming, Rey had charged toward him, flinging her body into his arms as he caught her and wrapped her legs around his hips. 

 

He lead them to her bedroom and closed the door with his foot. Three times he got to hear Rey scream his name that night, and with her wrapped up in his arms, he drifted into a sound sleep with a smile on his face and dreams of the mirrorball for his girl dancing in his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my kickass beta!!!


	13. Finale Night pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the finale night one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! But it is finally here! Hope everyone enjoys! I highly suggest watching the videos for this week! Specifically the freestyle! And thank you to my very wonderful beta who works her ass off and still managed to get this chapter edited!

[Opening number](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lD9un7hNtj4)

[Redemption foxtrot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8bBy27EKMs)

[Freestyle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-2ezzt8aeY)

* * *

 

The sun streamed down onto Rey’s face from the window as she realized something big and warm was wrapped around her. Ben had stayed the night. 

 

‘ _Wow this is a nice way to wake up,’_ she thought as she inhaled Ben’s scent, a mix of leather and clean sheets, _‘how does he even smell sexy?’_

 

Rey felt Ben’s strong arms wrap tighter around her as he stirred awake. She looked up into his eyes as he blinked the sleep away. He immediately looked down on her lithe form in his arms.

 

“Good morning, gorgeous.”

 

“Good morning,” she said while ducking her head into his chest to hide the blush spreading quickly across her face. He swiftly caught her chin and raised it so he could kiss her sweet lips. 

 

When he pulled away, Rey groaned at the separation. 

 

“What time is it?” 

 

Rey smiled, “time to get up and head to rehearsal. You’re in the finals,” she reminded him. 

 

“Mmmm,” Ben hummed as his lips brushed hers again, “and to think Hux didn’t think I’d make it past week one, now I am in the finale and in love with the best dancer on the show.” 

 

Rey gasped. 

 

‘ _In love, what? She had to have heard that wrong.’_

 

“ _Really,_ Rey? How could you think I wasn’t?” Ben questioned her as if he heard the thought in her head. It was probably written all over her not-so-subtle face. 

 

Rey grasped the side of her face before kissing him deeply.

 

“I love you too.”

 

***

 

They arrived at the studio with coffee in hand. Finn had made two cups and left them on the counter with a note. 

> _One more week, you two. Try to remain quiet and keep it in your pants for one more week._

Rey laughed at her roommate’s note. _Wow._ She only had one more official week left with Ben before they’d be dancing in the finale and the show would be over. 

 

“So,” Rey said as they sat down on the floor of the studio, “we have 3 new dances this week, and our favorite performance. Our re-do dance is the foxtrot, which of course was our dance from week one. The 24 hour fusion which will be Vienesse Waltz and Foxtrot, the freestyle, and your favorite dance, which is…” she paused allowing Ben to fill in the blank.

 

“The quickstep.”

 

“Cirque night?” 

 

“Yep”

 

“All right, let’s get to it.”

 

***

 

The week was filled with dance. Foxtrot, quickstep, fusion, and freestyle were kicking both of their butts. Little touches didn’t matter when they had so much work to do in order to get to the mirrorball. 

 

It wasn’t until Snoke called Ben that he was pulled away from ballroom dance, Rey, and the competition. 

 

“Young Solo, my disappointment in you cannot be overstated.” 

 

“Snoke,” Ben sighed, confused how the conversation was already starting, “I don’t understand. I’ve done everything you’ve asked of me. I made it to the finale, the people love me and Rey, I feel passion again, what’s the problem?” 

 

“I see you made up with mommy and daddy. Dangerous thing, don’t you think? Getting involved with Han again. And that little snafu with ditching ‘Kylo Ren’? I don’t appreciate you breaking down all the walls I built for you. You’re acting like a child. And don’t think I haven’t noticed your attraction to that tramp of a dancer. I will not be ignored. You will finish the show and not speak to her again. You will return to Indianapolis and Hux and I will complete the damage control that we started.” 

 

_Click_

 

Ben rolled his eyes. His sponsor clearly didn’t like where Ben was taking his life now that he’d been on the show and met Rey. But Ben didn’t care. He’d talk to Han and Leia about Snoke and his career. But that’d be later. Now, he had to focus on the mirrorball. 

 

They reviewed the steps to their quickstep and Rey was pleased to find out that Ben’s muscles had remembered all the steps. 

 

“You still got it, babe!” She slapped his chest excitedly after spinning off her knee on the floor in front of him. 

 

He pulled her flush to his chest as his arm wrapped around her waist before dipping her and running a finger down her slender torso, he could feel her shiver underneath his palm that nearly covered her backside. 

 

“Benjamin Organa Solo, don’t you dare get distracted,” she said, scolding him and his insatiable desire to touch her. Not that she blamed him. She’d never get tired of being held in his arms or feeling his fingertips dance across her skin. 

 

“Sorry,” he said, putting distance between them but holding his arms up in frame, allowing her to step into them, “foxtrot”

 

And step into them she did. 

 

“All right, now if you had one alternate reality of what we would be, what would you think?” 

 

“Nerdy instructor and sexy librarian,” he said, glancing down at her cleavage. 

 

“Perfect! And we’ll dance it to…. _It Had to be You_ by Harry Connick Jr.” 

 

Ben pressed his forehead against hers. Could his girl be more perfect? She had such a brilliant and creative mind. 

 

Once they began rehearsing for the foxtrot, it was hard to stop. But Rey looked at the clock in the studio - 10:37 - she knew it was time to stop for the night. 

 

“We should probably head home,” Rey said as they sat on the prop desk at the end of their dance.

 

Ben agreed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. 

 

Once Ben got back to his apartment, he tossed his bag to the side and called up Han and Leia. 

 

They were excited to hear from him and reported were still in LA this week for the finale. Ben asked if they’d be able to get together this week to discuss his future in racing and with Snoke. Han happily agreed and he bid them goodnight.

 

*** 

 

The next morning, Ben found Rey in the studio bright and early. She seemed to be dancing barefoot in a very artistic way. ‘ _This has to be the freestyle,’_ he thought as he watched her dance lyrically around the room.

 

“Do you even sleep?” He asked her as he handed her the chai tea latte he picked up for her that morning. 

 

“I had a great idea,” she said as she sat with him on the ground, crossing her legs as she prepared to unleash her brilliant idea on Ben. 

 

“I want to be your guardian angel. The one that protected you from the crash. And instead of the music telling the story, I want it to be your words. What do you think?” 

 

The idea took Ben’s breath away. Rey wanted to tell his story through dance. She’d make it beautiful and meaningful and poetic. He loved the idea. 

 

When Ben thought of the accident and watched footage of it, he felt disconnected from it because he hadn’t remembered it. But Rey wanting to tell the part of the story from when he blacked out to waking up in the hospital, it was so unique and he couldn’t wait to be a part of it.

 

He scooted closer to her and cupped her face. 

 

“I think it’s perfect. I think you’re filling a void in my story. Like in the middle of the book there was a blank page and you’re now painting this page and completing it. _You_ complete it. You complete my story. You complete me.” 

 

Rey wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek as she nodded and pressed a chaste kiss to Ben’s lips. 

 

“Where do we start?”

 

***

 

They found themselves at the Grove on Monday night. The finale would be hosted from there with live performances from the troupe as well as the final performances from each of the dancers over the next two nights. 

 

Rey peaked into the window display with Finn and Connix, as they gazed upon the sleeping finalists for the opening of the show. To say Rey was excited for this night was a gross understatement, but so would saying she was nervous. _Oh gods,_ was she nervous. 

 

The grove was covered in twinkling lights, christmas trees, and finely wrapped boxes. The pro’s were dressed in silver and white costumes with santa hats on while Finn was dressed in a sparkly white jacket and black pants. 

 

As they gazed at the contestants through the window, they snoozed in a Christmas lined living room in holiday onesies near a fireplace. They woke at the sounds of their admirers and stripped themselves of the onesies to show their matching festive costumes to each of their pros.

 

Rey smiled as she saw Ben in his bedazzled white jacket. 

 

The contestants exited the little house to a large red carpet leading to the stage. They were surrounded by fans. 

 

The dance on the stage was fun and intricate and past contestants reappeared with their old partners one final time for the season. Rose looked like one of the cutest santa helpers there could be as she crossed the stage and everyone cheered. Ben and Rey followed behind them. Rey was surprisingly thrilled as the crowd cheered wildly for her and Ben. She couldn’t stop smiling. 

 

Poe and Connix crossed last as Mitaka jumped onto the stage.

 

“Welcome to Season 23 finale from the Grove! We have some amazing pro performances tonight as well as our final dances from our contestants over the next two nights!” 

 

Phasma reported off from the ballroom, she appeared on the screen outside the Grove. 

 

“That’s right, Mitaka! Over the next two nights we will see our contestants for the very last time before the final decision is made tomorrow night and we hand over the coveted mirror ball. Let’s take a look at the fun we had in this season 23.” 

 

Everyone in the Grove and in the Ballroom watched the monitor, but Rey couldn’t help but look at Ben. 

 

_She thought about yesterday and during dress rehearsal after the opening number, she and Ben sat in the rafters, Rey’s legs crossed over his as her head rested on his shoulder. She didn’t want the season to end because what would come next? Ben would return to Indianapolis, she’d remain in LA preparing for the next season and going on tour with Dancing with the Stars LIVE. She didn’t want to be apart from Ben. They’d spent the last three months everyday with each other. They fell in love. She felt like he was being ripped away from her. They sat in companionable silence as they prepared to be ushered away to perform their foxtrot. Rey felt a tear roll down her cheek as she prepared for the following night. It was a rollercoaster of emotion._

 

Ben looked down at her as the audience continued to watch the monitors, just as Ben started to get wrapped up in the moment, a producer cleared his throat. He was prepared to usher Ben and Rey to the ballroom. The producer looked at the couple skeptically as each of them blushed before scurrying away. 

 

Ben met Rey outside of the costume trailer. She stepped out and he felt his pants grow tighter as his dick twitched. He never imagined the sexy librarian look to be so perfect. Rey had her hair pulled up into a bun, horn-rimmed glasses, a collared long-sleeved shirt unbuttoned to her cleavage with a lacy underpiece and a long flowing plaid skirt that had a slit completely to her hip.

 

“How am I supposed to keep my cool the next two nights when you look like that?” Ben asked Rey.

 

She giggled as she grabbed his hand. He didn’t look too bad himself in his nerdy getup. 

 

They made their way to the stage as Phasma introduced them and their package began to play. Rey placed herself on one side of a bookshelf while Ben stood on the other. There was a scattering of books in place, but she could still see his cute face. 

 

She walked over to the desk and grabbed some books as the music rose, looking at them as if to put them away on the shelves, as was her job as the librarian. She spun and felt like someone was watching her so she peaked around to the other side of the shelf, but no one was there as Ben nervous scrambled away, taking on his part as the nerdy crush. Rey spun and went to grab another book off the top shelf as Ben mustered the courage to talk to her. As she stepped around the bookshelf, Ben planted himself there, trying to look dashing. 

 

Ben smiled at her as she ran into him. He tapped the bottom of her chin as he circled her. She watched as he flirtatiously looked at her and held the book in his hands, making a square with their feet before she took the book back and began walking away from him to the top of the stairs. Ben grabbed the book from behind her leaving her confused before he grabbed her hand and lead her the rest of the way down the stairs. He stepped into frame where she joined him before guiding her backwards across the ballroom floor. He spun Rey into his arms before spinning her around, letting her stand alone and shake her shoulders flirtatiously before he tapped her chin again, drawing her back to his body. His hand fell to her waist as he stood by her side moving her back and forth in the flow of the music. 

 

They performed a series of spins in and out of each other's arms before continuing to foxtrot across the floor and back into each other's arms in frame. They moved across the floor one final time before they stood side by side, their hearts beating to the music before spinning Rey numerous times, making her skirt flow through the air. Ben grabbed Rey’s hand, leading her up the steps to the desk before grabbing the books and opening them, covering their faces as if they were kissing behind them as the music came to a close. 

 

The audience cheered as Rey put the book down and grabbed the sides of Ben’s face, placing a kiss on his cheek and whispering in his ear how amazing he did.

 

“Ben and Rey with their redemption foxtrot! The story of the typical librarian.” Mitaka announced as Ben held Rey’s hand as they walked over to meet Mitaka for their judges scores and critiques. 

 

“That was good, right?” Ben asked Rey as they stood in front of the judges.

 

“Babe, that was beautiful! That was absolutely beautiful! And you did amazing,” she reassured him. 

 

“Amilyn what did you think?” 

 

“I remember this was your very first dance you ever performed. And I was so sad because I didn’t get a chance to comment and just remember that I wanted to say to you was I was so impressed with you, and tonight I am even more impressed because you glide through this dance like you’re ice skating. Your footwork is so smooth. And you are sexy because you do it so _right.”_

 

Rey caught Ben blush as he thanked Amilyn, Her hand reached up and grazed his face right around his ear and felt Ben relax with her comment knowing Rey was totally agreeing with her. They had learned a language with their bodies during these three months and Ben just knew what each little touch from Rey meant. 

 

“Ackbar” 

 

“You know, you need to go to that bookshelf and get out the dictionary and look up ‘dance talent’, you’d find Ben Solo right there.” 

 

“I appreciate it, thank you,” Ben said as he nodded to the older and stern judge. 

 

“It was really great, and you played the right music and did the right dance so it was fantastic.” 

 

“Jessika” 

 

“I mean, from day one, you’ve always been the whole package for me. I think that tonight with the music, the proper foxtrot, you had like that dorky swag and character. Everything about it, like you’re always the perfect package and it was literally the perfect foxtrot!”

 

“Guest judge, Maz” 

 

The crowd cheered for the aged, but well known choreographer.

 

“What I loved was the geek got the prize!” She laughed as she smiled brightly to deliver her verdict, “what I found outstanding in this performance, is it was like a book and every chapter was composed to perfection. Every punctuation was so brilliantly in character, it was top quality from the prologue to the ending. I was totally totally engrossed. I thought it was brilliant.” 

 

“Nicely done,” Mitaka congratulated them, “Give up this racing and become an actor,” he joked with Ben before sending them off to the red room.

 

Phasma welcomed them with open arms. The tall statuesque woman stood before them in a long silver gown that hugged her body like she was a greek statue. 

 

“How do you feel you guys? This is the first of the last dances! How are you feeling? You look a little overwhelmed.” 

 

“You know, we made it to the finals and that’s all I can ask for. I think it speaks wonders for this terrific and talented girl right here and the fact that she was able to transform me into the person and dancer I am to get me here and I couldn’t be happier. I just hope I am making her proud.”

 

Rey wrapped her arm around Ben’s neck and hid her face into his chest, nodding that he was indeed making her very proud. 

 

“Quickly talk about the pressure tonight? I mean you’ve got three very talented individuals that are used to being under tremendous stress for a living in their own different ways, tell me how it feels tonight in the ballroom. 

 

“Honestly, the atmosphere is great, everyone here has become such a big family, we’re all very competitive for sure - “ 

 

Phasma cut him off, “oh come on, the nerves?” 

 

Ben laughed, while squeezing Rey a little tighter, “I mean there’s always nerves, I am not a dancer! I’ve said that from day one and going out in the ballroom is always tough, so nothing here is comforting, besides this girl and her constant pushing me to be better and everyone here is so supportive. It makes it a lot of fun to go through and do.”

 

“You say you’re not a dancer, but that’s not what our judges are saying. Let’s get your scores. 

 

“Amilyn Holdo” 

 

“10”

 

“Alan Ackbar”

 

“10”

 

“Jessika Pava” 

 

“10”

 

“Maz Kanata” 

 

“10”

 

Ben wanted to kiss Rey in that moment, he was so excited he finally earned his perfect score with her. He kissed her forehead as she stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

“Phasma patted him on the back, of course you guys have one more dance tonight, let’s go back to the Grove and see what our male dancers have prepared for this special evening.” 

 

The cameras panned away from Ben and Rey as they continued to stand in each other’s embrace. Rey felt herself melting into Ben’s arms as they reveled in their perfect score as a pair. People continued to move around her as the same producer from earlier approached them.

 

“Ahem, I am here to take you both to the hair and makeup tent for your freestyle.”

 

Rey nodded as he escorted them, as soon as Rey stepped into the makeup trailer, the man stepped back and kept Ben from entering the trailer. She was curious what they could be talking about, but it wasn’t long until Ben was letting Rey know he’d be headed over to wardrobe and she’d meet him over there.  

 

Rey met Ben in the wardrobe trailer and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. He stood in an all white with an open white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His broad chest was exposed and he stood before her looking like her angel. She felt her mouth grow dry and the need to jump him increase. She rubbed her thighs together as she passed him and closed the door, insisting he wait outside for her to appear. 

 

When Rey did finally appear she stood before Ben in a halter-tied, bedazzled bra top that harmonized perfectly with the light and flowing skirt with numerous slits all the way up Rey’s gorgeous legs. The white truly made her look like a guardian angel and when she moved it was obvious that the costume was meant to look like she was angelic, light, and flowing.

 

“Wow,” Ben said as Rey stepped out of the trailer, barefoot same as Ben, “it’s like I just fell in love with you all over again. Rey, you look stunning. You really are my guardian angel.” 

 

Rey blushed, trying to hide her face as she ducked her head down to ruffle the pieces of her skirt when a thought occurred to her. 

 

“Hey what did that producer pull you aside for?” 

 

Ben refused to answer her questions as he pulled her back to the ballroom. Finn and Rose had just finished their freestyle following Connix and Poe. Rey and Ben would finish off the night. 

 

The female pros were performing their number as Ben and Rey entered the ballroom. They were ushered to the side stage as Mitaka began to introduce their package. Ben and Rey listened as Han and Leia both spoke about the accident. Rey peered into the audience and caught sight of Leia watching her intently. When they made eye contact, Leia blew her a double-handed air kiss. Rey smiled and nodded, knowing Ben’s mother would approve of the dance. 

 

Ben made his way to center stage, feet spread apart head down. His voiceover played through the ballroom. 

 

_“My life can be stressful, but being in the racecar is when I am most at peace.”_

 

Ben reached for the sky before kneeling toward the ground, nearly bent in half.

 

_“Ironically, it’s what slows me down. I know my sport has risk, and I accept that.”_

 

Ben stood to his full height and opened his arms welcomingly. 

 

_But when you’re behind the wheel, you have to believe it won’t happen to you.”_

 

He closed his feet together and crossed his arms in front of his body and over his head. Rey wrapped her hands across his chest from behind.

 

_“Until it does.”_

 

Ben stepped to the side as Rey crossed with him, wrapping a leg around his body as he clutched onto her.

 

_“I remember entering turn three and then everything goes… black.”_

 

The spotlight turned off above them. Ben swings Rey’s legs to the other side of his body as he spins her in the dark and the music rises.

 

Ben placed her back on the ground as the spotlight shone on them again. Rey brought her hands to the sides of Ben’s face as his hand rested on her hips. Leading her back and forth to the sound of strings. The rest of the ballroom brightens as they begin to move around the floor. Ben and Rey are both holding onto each other’s necks soothingly as they move in sync. Rey spins out as she stands in front of Ben and they move their arms through the air. Ben continues to guide Rey through the dance, every step making his chest feel lighter and yet heavier at the same time. 

 

Rey’s emotions poured into the dance, oozing onto the dance floor as they moved together. Ben reached out to Rey as she stayed a fingerbreadth apart from him. As he grabbed her hand and spun her around his body, more female troupe members joined around them, acting as more guiding lights and guardian angels protecting him. Ben lifted Rey and spun with her resting on his shoulder He pulled her into a bridle carry before she twisted around to be in a more prone position with her arms elongated and stretching out gracefully. 

 

Once on the ground again, Rey took a few steps ahead of Ben and step from side to side in sync with Ben behind her as the music began to take more angsty tones. Ben pulled her back flush to his body with his hand resting close to her abdominals as he ushered her back before crossing the ballroom again in frame. 

 

As Rey and the other light dancers move away, two of the male, shadow dancers, approach Ben and grab onto his wrists guiding him back and try to pull him into the dark. Ben pulls away as he performs a solo before he ushers the dancers back to him. They stand behind him as they work as a group in Rey’s intricate choreography. The dance is beautiful and incredibly moving. 

 

As the troupe dancers circle Ben and Rey, Ben lifts Rey once again as he spins her while she rests her back on his shoulder, Ben gripping onto one of her extended legs as her other wraps around his body. The other dancers disappear and it is just Rey and Ben. 

 

Ben pulls Rey into his arms as he clutches her on his knee once again. 

 

_“They didn’t think I’d race again.”_

 

Ben sets Rey back down on her feet.

 

_“They didn’t think I’d walk again.”_

 

Rey caressed the side of his face before moving to stand behind him. Holding onto his chest from behind.

 

_“They weren’t even sure if I was going to live.”_

 

She released his chest and stepped away, fading into the dark.

 

_“But here I am.”_

 

Ben’s chest heaves as the audience rose to their feet in applause.

 

“Ben and Rey,” Mitaka announced the completion of their freestyle as Rey walked back to Ben, coming out of the shadows of the still partially lit ballroom, moving into his arms as Mitaka urged them to face the judges, running out of time. 

 

Rey held tight onto Ben as she hugged him, tucking her face into his neck and planting kisses there that the judges and camera couldn’t see. 

 

“Wow. Just wow.” Amilyn began as the crowd continued to cheer around the ballroom, “in 23 seasons I have never ever seen a more intelligent, artistic, passionate, creative, and well-danced freestyle. That had everything and more. You are the miracle man of season 23.” 

 

“Thank you” Ben said as Rey bounced up and down in agreement with the comment.  

 

“Alan.”

 

“It not only showcased you as a dancer, but also as a person. It was so lovely to watch, you know sometimes I think show dance has to be all fast and gay and jolly, but it hasn’t. This was poignant, it was beautiful. Wonderful choreography.” Rey mouthed ‘thank you’ as Ben squeezed her hip, “and great dancing, well done.”

 

“Jessika.” 

 

“Just when I think you’ve done your best dance, you come out and you do _that._ Like every time, every single week, you come and I’m like ‘that’s the best dance I’ve ever seen this season’ or whatever, and then you come out and do it again and again and again and again. And that’s exactly what this competition is about, starting from here,” She signaled in a low place with her hand, “and just outdoing yourself each week and you’ve _absolutely_ done that tonight. That was one of the best freestyles I’ve ever seen.” 

 

“Maz.” 

 

“That was unique, exceptional, beyond dancing. It was visual poetry. Real, honest, extremely beautiful, it’s another _Dancing with the Stars_ memorable moment. Unforgettable.”

 

Ben thanked Maz as Mitaka asked for the judge’s scores. 

 

“Amilyn Holdo.” 

 

“10”

 

“Alan Ackbar.”

 

“10”

 

“Jessika Pava.” 

 

“10”

 

“Maz Kanata.” 

 

“10”

 

“40 out of 40, their score for the night is 80, they still need your votes to become the champions. Congratulations you guys.”

 

Rey hugged onto Ben super tight. Han and Leia made their way onto the stage as the audience made their way out and gave Ben and Rey a big hug. 

 

“All right, babe. Say goodnight to everyone because we got work to do.” Rey said as she patted Ben’s stomach and wrapped her arms fully around his torso to drag him out of the ballroom and into the studio before their second night of the finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben's freestyle narration really is what James said during his freestyle! So moving!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s night two of the finals of Dancing with the Stars!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High five to me kickass beta robyn! This story has been so fun to write and i’m so thankful for all the wonderful things people have had to say! One more chapter after this! Hope everyone enjoys! 
> 
> Art by the amazing PandaCapuccino at the end! along with the link for all the art!

[24-hour Fusion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyOF8VfXG1U)

[Quickstep Encore](https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x534988)

* * *

“I apologize in advance if I get emotional,” Rey said as they walked into the dark studio with Ben’s arm wrapped around her shoulders. 

 

It was time to start rehearsing for the fusion since they had to learn it in less than 24 hours. 

 

The lights rose in the studio and they were greeted by pictures around the walls of them dancing together. 

 

“Oh my gosh,” Rey said as she covered her mouth, walking over to the first picture on the wall of their rumba, “You surprised me that night,” she said as she looked at the picture then looked up to him and smiled. 

 

“Do you remember?” 

 

“Of course, I do. Bianca and Jason came in with Lola and we had to give lessons. Don’t think I didn’t notice you eyeing me with that little girl, Rey,” Ben smirked down at her, causing her eyebrows to furrow, “You’ve had it bad for me for a while now. Your ovaries must have been bursting seeing me with her.” 

 

Rey gawked at Ben’s accusations.  _ Of course he was right.  _ Her heart, and ovaries, did squeeze seeing Ben being so kind and gentle with Lola. She imagined what he’d be like as a father, and though they weren’t quite there yet, she knew he’d be an amazing one. 

 

She smacked his chest before squeezing tightly into his side, “All right hotshot, let’s work on this fusion.” 

 

They began working step by step at the Viennese Waltz/Foxtrot combo. Once 1 AM rolled around and Ben stepped away from Rey. 

 

“Sit with me” 

 

Rey joined him on the floor where he sat. Ben pulled his backpack over to him and began pulling something out. 

 

It was his racing suit. 

 

“This is something I would like to give to you.” Rey smiled down at the jumpsuit, “After my accident, my first race back, I wore this race suit. You finished my story, and this is part of that story.” 

 

“That’s amazing,” Rey said, wiping the tears out of her eyes, trying to avoid smearing her stage makeup and looking like even more of a mess. 

 

“You’re amazing.” Ben said, grabbing her hands sitting in her lap. 

 

“Babe, I honestly don’t know what to say.”

 

“You don’t have to say anything. Just promise me you’re not going to bedazzle it.” Ben said giving her his soft crooked smile before cradling her face and bringing her lips to his. 

 

She chuckled under the kiss and she continued to feel tears roll down her cheeks to where Ben’s thumbs were wiping them away.

 

They stood up and performed the fusion again. As they finished the final steps, Rey looked up to Ben and let out a heavy sigh. 

 

“Thank you for giving me the best first season I could ever ask for.” 

 

“You’re very welcome,” Ben said as he pulled her chest flush to his and wrapped his arms around her, “just don’t do this with all your other partners, okay? I am the special one who gets to keep you forever.” 

 

“Forever?” Rey asked looking up to him, her hazel eyes so bright with hope. 

 

“Forever.” 

 

Rey stepped up on her tiptoes to meet Ben’s straining neck with a kiss. Since the crew had already finished their recording for the package for tomorrow, she felt she had nothing to hide. She just wanted to be close to Ben.” 

 

“Hey, how about I spend the night at your place. It’s a lot closer and I may actually get some sleep with you in my arms.” 

 

_ ‘It’s like he always knows,’  _ she thought. 

 

And sleep they did. They rose refreshed and ready for the night when they woke up around 10 AM. 

 

“You ready?” Ben asked as he kissed Rey on the forehead. 

 

“For what? Our final night on the show, the mirrorball or the secrecy to be over?” 

 

Ben knew how hard it was for Rey to continue to keep their relationship a secret. She didn’t want to tarnish her rep as a dancer on the show, but she didn’t want to keep something so important to her a secret any longer. 

 

At least Finn knew. Finn was her only family, and if he hadn’t known, Rey didn’t know what she’d do.  _ Probably internally combust _ .

 

As Rey sat on their balcony, watching LA traffic filling the street below, Ben walked up behind her. There was a heaviness in the air as they realized it might be there last night together. Snoke had plans of immediately flying Ben back to Indianapolis. Rey knew this. She didn’t like it, but she also couldn’t stop it. It was Ben’s career and Ben was the only one to do what he wanted at the end of the day.

 

She sighed and leaned her head against his hand resting on her shoulder. They’d figure it out. 

 

***

 

Ben and Rey were the first to dance their favorite number to open the show and it was fun to do so without the pressure of worrying about the judges scores. Rey spun off her knee in front of Ben and was pulled into a tight hug. 

 

“Didn’t mess up that time!” he said loudly in her ear as the audience cheered in the ballroom. 

 

As Mitaka cut to Phasma at the Grove, Finn and Rose passed Ben and Rey in the hallway heading for the stage. Finn pulled Rey in for a big hug as she wished him good luck. 

 

“Thanks Peanut, amazing job! You guys are killing it. I can’t wait to see your fusion!” 

 

Rey pulled apart from her friend’s hug and squeezed his hands, thanking him for the kind words. 

 

The night was fast moving and included a routine that Rey enjoyed watching very much of Ben dancing to 24K Magic with the other pro dancers and stars from this season. After the dance had concluded, Ben ran up to the skybox where Rey had been watching from and placed his hands on her hips that were now covered in a new costume leotard for the professional performance that was meant to highlight the Dancing with the Stars LIVE tour.

 

“My turn next,” she said as she smiled and leaned into Ben, brushing her nose against his as everyone was focused on the cast on the stage and at the Grove as Rose and Finn prepared for their repeat dance. 

 

After all the repeat performances were finished, Rey headed to the stage as Ben watched from the balcony. 

 

There would be a cast surprise near the end of the show about the LIVE tour and even Rey didn’t know what it was. She looked up toward the skybox and smiled at Ben as he watched her from above, pointing toward the back of the building so they could prepare for their final fusion dance together.  

 

Rey met Ben at the costume wardrobe and smiled as Ben saw her in her lacy white dress. She looked like a bride and it made Ben blush thinking about how he’d hope to see Rey like this again one day in the future. 

 

Ben extended his hand out to her, “shall we dance - one last time?” 

 

Rey accepted his hand, “Yeah” she said as she smiled at him while he pulled her back toward the ballroom. 

 

As Ben and Rey entered the stage, Mitka introduced them and they watched their package play for one last time. 

 

Ben stood behind Rey with his arms wrapped around her shoulders as her back was flush against his back, the buttons of her dress softly pressing into his sternum. She looked gorgeous and he could feel her tension beneath her arms, feeling her breathing deeply to release any and all of the nerves that would hold her back. 

 

As the package closed, Ben released his hold on Rey and stood back to back with her, clutching both her hands tightly in his own. 

 

As the music rose, they both extended their arms out side to side before Rey bent backwards into Ben’s arms as he caught her neck and she bent back up and turned in his arms. He spun her to stand alone before he came up behind her and directed her attention back toward him. 

 

The dance was graceful and flowing as they moved across the stage. Ben as unable to take his eyes off Rey. She was gorgeous and looked so soft and he could truly feel herself putting every emotion she had into the dance. 

 

After all it was their final dance together. 

 

For much of the dance, Ben’s hand was on Rey’s nearly exposed abdomen, guiding her through the dance and along the dance floor. Whenever she turned in his arms to face him, she’d smile when she looked at him as he held her in frame. This dance felt different than their others. It felt more intimate and personal. At that moment they weren’t dancing for the mirror ball but for themselves. 

 

Ben spun Rey and they laced their fingers together before she spun away from him and walked backwards. Smiling and shaking her head as he mouthed something to her before moving back into frame. 

 

As the song came to its end and Ben finished spinning Rey on her one foot, she held onto the side of his face and brought his forehead down to hers. The smile that graced her face was the most gorgeous he’d ever seen on her. Their noses brushed against each other as Rey let out a deep breath as if she'd been holding it the entire dance. 

 

“Perfect, just perfect.” She said as she stepped up onto her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

 

Ben pulled her up off the ground and walked her around the stage. As they enjoyed their moment, the camera panned to the area where Ben and Rey’s entourage was, including Han and Leia, Bianca and her sister Natalie, and Jason and the kids and Lisa. The group were all clapping and whistling for Ben and Rey before hugging one another in celebration for the perfect dance. 

 

Ben walked him and Rey over to Mitaka before putting her back down on her feet. 

 

“Nice way to finish,” Mitaka said as he patted Rey on her back, “Alan what’d you think?” 

 

“Well first, again, congrats again on making the final. And when I see you dance like that it is completely understandable why you’re here. You are a terrific dancer. What I love, firstly, is the chemistry between the two of you is great. I can say no more than this, I wish I could dance like you.” 

 

This earned a chuckle from Ben, “I appreciate that, I appreciate that. Thank you” 

 

“Jessika”

 

“And I wish I could dance with you,” she said as she bowed her head toward the table, “you know, I have this love hate relationship with this 24-hour dance thing because you just did this freestyle and worked on it all week, and then sometimes people come out and it’s like a true testament to see if you are  _ the _ dancer, that you deserve to be here in this finale, and you  _ absolutely  _ proved that tonight. I am so emotional watching you guys because that dance completely captured your relationship and your friendship. And I think what you’ve shown us this whole season is how special your bond is. So thank you for everything this season, I’ve so enjoyed watching you guys.” 

 

Rey squeezed Ben’s shoulder tighter as he squeezed her hip. The use of the word ‘relationship’ would be interesting after tonight and everyone found out. 

 

“Maz” 

 

“Ah, Ben. What a class act this is,” Maz said as she held out her arm signaling to Ben, “look at him, an artist of great versatility. Constantly surprising, inspiring, and you’re so attuned with Rey, it is absolutely beautiful to watch what you two create here, night after night. Amazing.” 

 

“Thank you, Maz,” Rey said as she smiled, so very appreciative of the kind words from the elder professional. 

 

“Amilyn”

 

“Oh my gosh, my heart. I don’t know how you guys must be feeling, but just sitting here judging you. My heart is pounding from the pressure. It’s on. I’ve never seen three more worthy finalists ever and the competition is so tight that I feel the pressure to make sure that we get it right. And I have to say, perfect choice for the fusion dance because Viennese waltz and the foxtrot those are the dances you do so well. When you dance, you transport us into this world we dream where all men can lead with beautiful and incredible technique, and you take us off into a fairytale. It was wonderful as usual.” 

 

“Of course, well what an amazing review. And  _ you too,  _ Rey. I have nothing else to say but put more compliments on you, so why don’t we get the judges scores.” 

 

“Amilyn Holdo” 

 

“10.” 

 

“Alan Ackbar”

 

“10.” 

 

“Jessika Pava” 

 

“10.” 

 

“Maz Kanata”

“10.”

 

“40 out of 40 for Ben and Rey, a total for both nights if you’re keeping track, 120. Head on back to the red room you guys! And we prepare for the final dance of the night, Poe and Connix’s fusion when we come back”

 

Rey ran back to the red room and immediately bent down, nearly crouching on her knees, overcome with emotion. She sobbed as Ben approached her and stood her up pulling her into his arms. He knew they weren’t sad tears, just ones that had to flow freely in this emotional time. They had finished their final dance together and were so close to the mirrorball. All Ben wanted to do was fast forward to the damned thing. 

 

As Poe and Connix performed this final dance of the night, Ben wiped Rey’s tears from her face and walked her over to the Grove, hand in hand. Phasma invited them onto the stage and lined them up with Finn and Rose. Finn gave Rey a big hug when she came up on stage, giving her a kiss on the cheek before wishing her luck. 

 

As soon as Poe and Connix arrived after their performance Mitaka sent it to commercial break and bolted for the stage next door. 

 

“Nice to have you back out here,” Phasma greeted Mitaka as he came up on the stage, “Welcome back to our season finale at the Grove where it is such a great place to recap what a truly incredible season.” 

 

“It really is and I gotta tell you, for all of us on the show between the gang here and the group in the ballroom, we love your enthusiasm, we love entertaining you and it’s a pleasure to get that energy back, for all of us.” 

 

“All right, let’s get to some results, having combined the judges’ scores from tonight’s final round and last night with your votes, we will now announce the couple that has fallen short of the title and landed in third place.” 

 

The classic elimination music played as the lights on the outstor stage mimicked those of the ballroom. 

 

“I wish we could give three mirrorballs. The couple in third place is -” Mitaka paused for dramatic effect. 

 

“Poe and Connix”

 

Rey hugged Poe once he separated from Connix and received a friendly handshake from Ben. The two spoke briefly to Mitaka and Phasma between moving to join the rest of the cast below the stage, leaving Ben and Rey and Rose and Finn on the stage. 

 

“And finally the moment we’ve all been waiting 11 weeks for has arrived.”

 

“Whoa!” exclaimed Phasma, “all right, we’ve combined the judges’ scores from last night and tonight with your votes from last night and we have the results. Good luck to both of you guys, we love you!” Phasma said to both couples standing on each side of the hosts. 

 

Mitaka looked down at the card in his hand, keeping a calm face as the elimination music played once again and the lights lowered. 

 

“Rarely have we had two more deserving couples, Ben and Rey, Rose and Finn. The winners and new champions of Dancing with the Stars are -” 

 

The pause felt extra long for the dramatic effect this time as Rey bit her lip and fidgeted in Ben’s arms. 

 

“Ben and Rey”

 

Rey’s jaw dropped open as confetti cannons exploded above her and she turned to face Ben in a mode of complete shock. Ben gripped the sides of her face as she covered her mouth, shaking her head and muttering how she couldn’t believe it. Ben smiled down at Rey and nodded, telling her how she deserved it. Mitaka walked over and handed Ben the mirrorball trophy as Phasma held onto Rey’s mirrorball. Ben turned to Rey wrapping his arms around her legs and lifting her up from under her butt with mirrorball still in hand. Rey brought her lips down to his as they embraced on the stage and the crowd cheered. The fake snow and confetti fell around them as Mitaka and Phasma looked at them with excited expressions smacked all over their faces. 

 

Ben and Rey’s lips moved together as the world around them fell away. They had done it, they had one the mirrorball. 

 

Mitaka walked over to Ben and tapped him on the shoulder. He whispered in Ben’s ear, “now might be a good time to make the announcement.” 

 

Mitaka turned to the crowd as Ben placed Rey back down on her feet, pressing one more chaste kiss to her lips before turning to Mitaka. 

 

“So before we address the matter of you two, Ben, what would you like to say about the ‘Dancing with the Stars’ Live tour?”

 

“I will be joining Rey, Finn and the rest of the Dancing with the Stars Live cast on tour this holiday season!” 

 

Rey gasped as she cupped her hands over her mouth and hugged Ben around the waist. He pulled her in closer. 

 

“And what is  _ this,  _ you two? When did this happen?  _ How  _ did this happen?”

 

Rey tucked her face into Ben’s chest, trying to hide the blush rapidly blooming across her cheeks.

 

“You know, this is new for us, Mitaka. During this amazing journey, Rey and I just realized how right we were together, and the chemistry and emotions didn’t seem to stop on the dancefloor. So, we’re still exploring that, but I can’t wait to see what the future holds for us,” Ben disclosed as he looked down at Rey, caressing the side of her face with his finger before tucking it under her chin and bringing her close for another kiss and the crowd, judges, other contestants and hosts cheered for their new mirrorball champions. 

* * *

Panda tumblr posts [1](https://pandacapuccino.tumblr.com/post/183978148492/yay-i-can-finally-post-these-babes-also) [2](https://pandacapuccino.tumblr.com/post/184587055137/and-here-it-goes-finally-this-piece-is-a-gift) [3](https://pandacapuccino.tumblr.com/post/185890906282/hey-d-some-new-reylo-pieces-for-the-amazing)


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I work this weekend, so I wanted to get the final chapter to y'all so you wouldn't have to wait! Writing this fic has been amazing as has your responses to it! MAJOR MAJOR PROPS TO MY BETA ROBYN WHO NEVER LETS ME DOWN! And I can't wait to start on my next wip! Chef/foodie-blogger au!

* * *

 

Rey and Ben flopped down onto the bed in their hotel room. This was the last month of the tour and needless to say, they were exhausted. Rey sat up and removed her sneakers from her feet as Ben walked over to the mini-fridge. 

 

“What would you say to a bottle of champagne and some strawberries, valentine?” 

 

Rey had nearly forgotten it was Valentine’s Day. With the tour being so hectic, they barely had time to return to Indiana for the holidays with Ben’s family, but thank goodness that they had because Ben was finally able to talk to his folks about the situation with Snoke. 

 

_ After the big reveal the night they became mirrorball champions, Snoke had aggressively tried to get ahold of Ben. Leaving threatening voicemails, calling Luke and Hux demanding they drag his ass home so Snoke could “give him the punishment he truly deserved,” and even attempting to fly out to LA to drag him back himself. Luckily by the time he arrived, they’d already left for the tour. _

 

_ Rey overheard a voicemail Snoke had left for Ben, and she did not appreciate some of the descriptors Snoke chose to use when discussing Rey. ‘Tramp, whore, bimbo’ - just a sampling of the things he chose to say to Ben when belittling him over his relationship choice in Rey. Everytime, however, ended in the same way - Message has been erased - Ben would roll his eyes and grab Rey’s hand, ensuring her that he had made the right choice.  _

 

_ While they were on tour, they had time to figure things out in their relationship. Constantly talking through the mechanics of what would go on when they would return to their hometowns for good. Afterall, they hadn’t been separated for months. What would it be like when they had thousands of miles between them and their blossoming new relationship? _

 

_ They had decided the long distance would have to work. Ben decided to return home with Han and Leia and commute to the track for work, while Rey would stay in LA and begin preparing for the spring season of DWTS. She didn’t want to do anything in the off-season for her first year, but she was already discussing the idea with Ben of videos and uplifting products and merch that would share her love of dance with the world.  _

 

Ben walked over and began rubbing Rey’s shoulders. Tonight was the last of the tour and Rey had enjoyed every minute of it. She’d had another three months with Ben. Now they’d fly back to LA and depart, beginning the struggle of a long term relationship. Rey and Ben had enjoyed being a public couple. Having Rey’s co-stars talk about how cute they were and ask for the details on how it started, joking with Rey to make sure she doesn’t replace Ben with a newer model when she’d get her partner in the spring, having Finn make comments on how cute they were and it made him sick. 

 

Every bit of it made Rey smile. The most shocking thing was finding their mirrorball kiss smackdab on the front page of the entertainment section Wednesday morning following their victory. 

 

_ “Rey! Rey! Baby, come here!” Rey ran into the room at the call of Ben’s voice. He held the paper up as Rey grabbed it from his hands, laughing as she sat down on her couch. She was on the front of the LA Times Entertainment section. That was the page that Taylor Swift or the Kardashians were featured on, but now in big font and with a picture, Rey looked at herself held up in Ben’s arms, kissing him as they celebrated their mirrorball victory.  _

 

**_“Dancing with the Stars: Secret Romance Surprise,”_ ** _ Rey read outloud. She chuckled, still shocked that she was newsworthy.  _

 

_ “Get used to it baby, you’re famous and now; everyone is going to love you,” he kissed her cheek before heading off into the shower, “just like I do,” he called down the hallway before stepping into the bathroom.  _

 

***

 

“Ugh, long distance relationships suck!” Rey screamed into her pillow as Rose walked into the room. Rose had stuck around in LA after being cast as a character on a TV show that aired on Facebook. 

 

Rose patted her back as Rey continued to scream into the pillow. 

 

***

 

Ben walked into the kitchen dressed and ready to head down to the track. It was about a 2 hour drive on the US-31 S and him and Han made the trip multiple times a week. 

 

After the tour ended and Ben returned to Indiana, Han and Leia helped him deal with his Snoke problem. As it turned out, two sponsors had been following Ben since his recovery and were thrilled with his change of heart after  _ Dancing with the Stars.  _ They thought he showed passion and the fact that he was in a relationship showed a new sense of commitment that they hadn’t seen for him prior. 

 

As Ben and Han left the house he received a facetime from his new sponsors. The two men, Baze, a larger built man with long black, tangled hair, and a salt and pepper beard, with a heart of a teddy bear; and Chirrut, a shorter man with a clean cut and short hairstyle who lost his vision at a young age but never let it bring him down, appeared on his screen.

 

Baze and Chirrut worked for Force Oil and were Ben’s new sponsors. They were only one of multiple changes Ben had made to his team. Obviously, Snoke had to go and Ben couldn’t have been more thrilled to have his new sponsors that became part of his racing family. Another change for Ben was firing Hux. The redhead was a great friend, but as his crew chief and manager, it just didn’t work. However, Ben did not return to Luke as his crew chief. 

 

_ Ben still remembered when Han and Leia picked him up from the airport. Leia was so excited to have Ben back, but Han had remained surprisingly quiet. When they got back to the house, Ben and Han walked into the backyard and sat on the porch as the sun set. Ben looked over at Han.  _

 

_ “Dad, I have a favor to ask.”  _

 

_ Han responded without looking away from where he was staring off into.  _

 

_ “Shoot.” _

 

_ “Well, I talked to Hux today and let him know I wouldn’t be keeping him as a manager and crew chief anymore,” Han hummed in response, “and I am not going back to Luke, it’s just not the right move for me. So I was wondering if you’d do it?”  _

 

_ Han looked over at Ben, shocked to say the least. _

 

_ “I’d love to, kid” _

 

The drive to Indianapolis Motor Speedway was long, but something Ben was okay with doing. As they finally pulled up to the track he recognized a slender figure standing in blue jean overalls and converse. Han smiled and looked toward Ben as his eyes bugged out from his head. He bolted out the door before the truck was parked and ran to embrace Rey. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Kissing him firmly. She shone like a bright light as she smiled at him. 

 

This was something Rey did. Every few weeks she would fly out to Indiana to visit Ben. Not that she didn’t want to see him already, but Leia also insisted on it, never shying away from picking up Rey’s airfare and providing the “guest room” to sleep in. 

 

Ben set Rey down and grabbed her hand, ushering her into the speedway. 

 

***7 years later***

 

Rey sat at the judges table while her hair and makeup was perfected, making sure everything was in place for her first night as a judge. She couldn’t believe this day had come. After 7 years on the show, and 4 mirror balls as a pro, she finally sat down to the judges table as a new judge. Amilyn and Ackbar had both retired for this season and Finn and Rey were immediately asked if they’d like to take their place. 

 

As the crew danced around her preparing for the opening, Rey’s hand rested on the table with a diamond sparkling under all the lights. 

 

“So he finally asked you!” Finn exclaimed, excited for his best friend and her recent engagement. 

 

A chair slid out beside Rey as her left hand was embraced but a much larger one. 

 

“Yes I did,” Ben said as he sat next to his fiance, giving her a kiss on the cheek to not mess up her makeup. 

 

Ben was brought back as a guest judge for this new season of  _ Dancing with the Stars _ . 

 

“We’re on in two minutes people!” Snap Wexley, the new producer announced.

 

As the music began  and the dancers got into place, Ben kissed Rey under the sparkling lights of the dance floor, remembering where he fell in love with his beautiful girl and the place they officially started their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: atchamberlin  
> Find me on twitter: ReyloAlex  
> Comment, Kudos, and let me know what you think!!!


End file.
